Reyne's Rebirth
by red-jacobson
Summary: The Lannisters believed they had destroyed the last of the Reyne family during their rebellion. They were wrong, and in the aftermath of Prince Rheagar's defeat of Robert Baratheon at the Trident, the last Reyne makes his plans to return. Rheagar/Lyanna Stark, Rheagar/Elia Martel, Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark, OC/Multi NOTE: Chapters One - Four reposted after being Beta'd
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TITLE: **Reyne's Rebirth

**PART:** 01 of ? Prologue – The End of the Rebellion  
**AUTHOR: **Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY:** The Lannisters believed they had destroyed the last of the Reyne family during their rebellion. But they were wrong, and in the aftermath of Prince Rhaegar's defeat of Robert Baratheon at the Trident, the last Reyne makes his plans to return.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**CATEGORY: **Harem  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Rhaegar/Lyanna, Rhaegar/Elia Martell, OC/Multiple Women  
**RATING:** NC-17

**WORD COUNT:** 6,291  
**SPOILERS: ** None, goes AU prior to Season One of Game of Thrones

**WARNINGS:** If you've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Of course, since we are talking about the Targaryen's, incest as well.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Since I haven't been able to find the distances between the Trident and the Tower of Joy, or other locations, consider the whole thing a Meereenese Knot and don't worry too much about it.

**BETA'D BY**: Starway Man

_**Above The Trident River**_

_**283 AC**_

Rhaegar Targaryen was both sick, and angry at himself for his foolishness.

If he'd only been able to restrain himself from approaching her, none of this would be necessary, and many good men would still be alive that had died. But what was done was done, and regrets would only get him killed now.

All he could do was attempt to salvage this situation so they could heal the Seven Kingdoms, and he could return to Lyanna and their unborn baby.

He stood under his pavilion on the banks above the Trident River, under a flag of parlay as he waited for Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Stormlands and Commander of the rebel forces to arrive with his second, Lord Eddard Stark. Rhaegar really needed this to go well, because he would need their arms behind him to remove his father from the throne. The man's madness had gone too far to be allowed to continue any further.

His own second, Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard, stood beside him, his face impassive as they waited. Rhaegar could feel the man's disapproval, but he had to at least make an attempt to resolve this bloody war peacefully.

At last the two men reached them, and Rhaegar walked forward calmly, his blade sheathed and his hands open.

"Lord Robert, Lord Eddard, thank you for agreeing to speak with me. This rebellion should never have happened, and I know I bear a great deal of the blame for what happened to Lord Rickard and Lord Brandon, but you must know that Lyanna went with me willingly, do you not? We sent ravens to the north explaining what happened to Lord Arryn in the Vale, to Lord Hoster at Riverrun as well as Lord Rickard at Winterfell. Did they think Lyanna lied to them?"

Eddard frowned in confusion, but before the man could speak, Robert's face flushed with fury and he spat on the ground between them. "You lie, you Targaryen bastard! There were no ravens, because you kidnapped and raped my betrothed! Why would she ever go with you, she knew she was to be mine!"

Rhaegar looked at the man calmly, although his blood was screaming to take his blade to the man for the direct insult he had been given. But no, he was trying to avoid a battle. "Why? Because Lyanna and I fell in love. We fell in love, damn our foolishness, and it's brought us to this point. I am willing to prove what I say is true, I have letters from Lyanna to each of you if you would like to see them..."

He could see that Lord Stark was listening, but unfortunately Robert had given into his temper and was on the verge of attacking. Rhaegar knew it was probably useless now, but he still made one more attempt to prevent the upcoming bloodshed.

"I understand your anger at the loss of your betrothed, Robert, but Lyanna and I truly are married. A Septon conducted the ceremony on the Isle of Faces, in the presence of valid witnesses, and according to the ways of the Old Gods and the New. The letter explains that - again, would you like to read it?"

"I don't need to read whatever honeyed words you had somebody else write! There is no way that my beloved Lyanna would ever betray me like this!" Turning away, Robert said to Eddard, "Come on, Ned, this foolishness is over!"

Rhaegar could see that Eddard was torn, but eventually the man followed his commander back toward his own lines.

Turning to his second, the Silver Prince sighed, "I was hoping that he would be willing to listen. But it seems that such was not meant to be. Ready the men, my friend, this ends tonight!"

"Tonight?" Selmy frowned. "But would it not be better to fight during the day, Your Grace?"

"That is what they expect us to do," Rhaegar shook his head, as Destiny changed direction in a major way. "And after what we just heard, I do not wish to conform to my cousin Robert's expectations…"

RR & RR & RR

_**Twilight**_

They had been fighting for longer than he could remember, all the sounds and smells of battle had faded away, and all he could focus on was that giant war hammer that Robert wielded. Although Rhaegar could see that the man was tiring, his blocks were getting slower, and.. there! His foot slipped in the mud, and Rhaegar lunged forward, his blade catching the shaft of the hammer and sending it flying over the water!

Robert stumbled, trying to regain his balance, but it was too late, and he landed on his back in the mud and the muck. Standing over him, Rhaegar's blade at his throat. "Yield, Robert, yield and I will spare you and your men. Let us end this!"

The fury was still in the man's eyes, and his voice was nearly a growl, "Never!"

There was a pause for one timeless moment, and then the Silver Prince said sadly, "So be it, cousin."

With a sigh, his blade opened Robert's throat with a spray of blood, and Rhaegar stood watching as the light left the man's eyes. Looking up, he saw Lord Stark staring at him, his bloodied blade in his hand.

"ENOUGH!" the Silver Prince shouted, and everyone around him stopped fighting upon witnessing the sight of what had happened. The cessation of hostilities quickly spread to all the forces gathered at the Trident, before Rhaegar shouted for all to hear, "LORD BARATHEON IS DEAD! THIS BATTLE IS OVER!"

"You heard the Prince! KNEEL before him!" Ser Barristan yelled, before going down on one knee. The loyalists all quickly followed his example - and the rebels, seeing that Eddard Stark was not taking over for the dead Storm Lord, concluded that their cause was lost and then also bent the knee.

"Rise," Rhaegar commanded them, before turning to Eddard. "Lord Stark, goodbrother, will you surrender this day? There is no more need to fight, indeed there never was… I swear, I will take you to Lyanna and you can see that I spoke the truth at our parley."

"Will you spare our men? They followed our lead as honor demanded, I don't want them slaughtered like brigands and thieves."

"Indeed, I give you my word on it." Rhaegar raised his voice, "Men of the rebellion, lay down your arms, and I will accept your honorable surrender. You will be spared if you lay down your arms!"

Eddard knelt and surrendered his sword, before getting up at the Silver Prince's command. He then gave the order to his commanders, and there was some grumbling, but all of them obeyed, given it was a choice between that and being butchered by the victors. Rhaegar's men moved among them, taking their weapons and seeing to their wounds.

Once they were taken care of, Rhaegar turned to Eddard and said, "You will come with me, we have a long ride ahead of us to see your sister."

"Your Grace?" Ser Jonothor Darry came up to him, another of the Kingsguard who had fought this day. "What are your commands?"

Rhaegar waited until Ser Barristan and Ser Lewyn Martell, the other Kingsguard present for the battle, had joined them. "Organize the men, take care of the prisoners, and bring Lord Eddard and myself fresh horses and supplies. We leave for Dorne at once."

"Dorne?" the three men echoed in unison.

"Your Grace, you cannot be thinking of traveling south all that way with this rebel, ALONE?" Ser Barristan demanded, looking aghast.

"Why not? I have nothing to fear from the most honorable man in the Seven Kingdoms - do I, goodbrother?" Rhaegar replied, glancing at the Lord of Winterfell.

"Nay, Your Grace. I swear it, in the name of the gods - all I wish is to find my sister, and you alone can lead me to her," Ned semi-grunted.

"That is good enough for me. See to my commands, then, at once," the Silver Prince commanded his men.

The Kingsguard obeyed, and so it came to pass that the two of them mounted their new steeds, and Rhaegar pointed his mount toward the Red Mountains.

As they rode for the next moon's turn Rhaegar told Eddard everything - what had transpired between he and Lyanna, and also his regret for what his father Aerys had done to Rickard and Brandon. The other man kept his silence for the most part, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, although he did tell Rhaegar to call him Ned, which was a positive sign.

_**The Tower of Joy**_

_**Red Mountains**_

_**Dorne**_

_**283 AC**_

The sun was high in the sky when they arrived at the Tower, and Rhaegar was pleased to see that the members of the Kingsguard that he had left to guard his second wife were still there. Dismounting, he approached Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander, who knelt before him. "Your Grace."

Bidding the man rise, the Silver Prince said, "How is my lady wife? Has our child arrived?"

The older man smiled slightly, "She is much improved since the raven arrived telling of your victory, Your Grace. And your child seemed to want to wait until you were present for its arrival- according to the Maester and the midwife, he or she is expected today."

Ser Gerold looked at Ned curiously, obviously recognizing him. But Rhaegar didn't want to waste time to explain, merely saying, "Come, Ned, let's go see your sister!"

Ned looked relieved and happy, and the two of them entered the tower and hurried up the stairs. The two of them had just reached the door to Lyanna's room when they heard a loud cry, and then a baby crying.

Pushing open the door, the two of them froze at the scene - as the midwife finished cleaning the baby, a boy, and handed him to Lyanna. The Maester was standing off to one side, a pile of bloody cloths not far away - and upon seeing them, Rhaegar was suddenly very glad he had listened to Ser Arthur Dayne's suggestion that the Maester of Starfall accompany them, to this tower...

His wife looked up at the two new arrivals with a tired grin, and, as she held her baby and said, "Greetings husband, 'tis good of you to show up, finally, after all the hard work is done. And you brought a guest? Ned, it is wonderful to see you, to be sure - but why didn't you, or anyone else, ever answer our ravens?!"

Rhaegar shook his head in amusement, that demand was fairly typical of his wife. But it did raise a worrying question, since Ned had told him that he never received any ravens from them - and neither had the Tullys and the Arryns...

"It seems that no ravens were received, Lyanna, and that is something that we will be finding an answer for when we return to King's Landing. But that can wait for now, first - I would hold our son for the first time."

"His name is Aemon, husband, as we agreed," Lyanna said, as the Silver Prince took his son into his arms. He smiled down at the boy, but his eyes were still closed. Turning to Ned, Rhaegar handed the man his nephew, and the Lord of Winterfell held the baby surprisingly gently.

"He looks like a Stark," the Quiet Wolf murmured, looking overcome with emotion for once.

"Mayhap so, but he is a dragonwolf," Ned's sister corrected him. "Aemon is the blood of the Kings of Winter, and Old Valyria."

"The newest Prince of the realm," Rhaegar added. He'd been tempted to say 'the Prince Who Was Promised', but wisely decided to hold his tongue for now.

They were interrupted by the midwife who needed to finish her work, and after handing the babe back to the mother the two men were gently, but firmly escorted from the room.

When the two of them reached the bottom of the steps, Ned turned to him and removed his sword and scabbard, holding them in his hands as he lowered himself to one knee and placed the sword at Rhaegar's feet. "I was mistaken, Your Grace, and so was Robert - you did not rape or dishonor my sister. I apologize for not truly believing it, until now."

Rhaegar nodded, glad that his decision to bring Ned to see his sister had been the correct one. He said, "Take up your blade and rise, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North!"

When Ned was standing again, Rhaegar led the man over to a table that had been filled with food and drink, and gestured for Ned to join him and partake of the refreshments after such a long and brutal ride south.

After they had eaten their fill, he said, "I am grateful you chose to bend the knee, Ned, because I will need your assistance, and that of your bannermen. My father's madness has gone too far, no doubt you've heard how your father and brother are not the only ones he has burned at his whim. Even worse, word from Lord Varys has reached me that my father has secreted barrels of wildfire all through King's Landing, planning to turn the city into his funeral pyre so he can be reborn as a dragon! It's madness beyond anything I've ever heard, and he needs to be removed from the throne as quickly as possible."

Ned stared in shock, whispering, "By the gods! Wildfire?" When Rhaegar nodded, the Quiet Wolf continued, "I will follow you, of course, and so will my men. But we will not bend the knee to a Kingslayer, even if the king in question is completely mad."

Rhaegar shook his head, "I'm planning to exile my father to Dragonstone, and have people who are loyal to me keep him alive - for the rest of his life, however long the gods decree it to be. I won't kill him if I can avoid it."

He yawned then, and said, "I think we need to get some rest, we've got some more hard riding ahead of us to get back to the capital."

When he got to the room set aside for him, Rhaegar was pleased to find a bath had already been prepared and after stripping out of his armor he relaxed, washing the dirt and strain of the last several weeks away. When he was feeling clean again, the Silver Prince dried off and made his way to the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Rhaegar definitely enjoyed the dreams of he, Lyanna and Elia watching their family grow, as both of his wives had swollen bellies, although the cries of the dragons in flight was a bit distracting...

When he woke, there was a raven sitting on the window sill, a letter tied to its leg. He frowned, there was a white dot above one of the bird's eyes, and he muttered, "What does the Spider have to tell me now?"

Taking the letter, Rhaegar scanned it quickly, his anger growing as he read of Tywin Lannister's planned treachery! The 'Lord' of Casterly Rock would pay for this! But that could wait until he had the throne - if his father discovered what Tywin was plotting, the war would quickly resume against the forces of the Westerlands, and Rhaegar didn't want that.

The realm had already bled enough. And the levies of the West would be fresh and eager to fight. So he didn't want the Old Lion dead after resumption of hostilities, just - broken.

Dressing in clean clothing from his pack, he went back down and found that Ned was also looking clean and rested, chewing on a hunk of dark bread that was on the table. He was also writing a letter of some sort, but since the Lord of Winterfell didn't appear nervous at his appearance, Rhaegar didn't worry that the man was about to do anything underhanded.

Sitting down, he grabbed some bread and a mug of ale to break his fast, waiting quietly for Ned to finish writing.

When Ned finished, he looked up with a slight grin, "Just letting my Lady Catelyn know that I'm still alive, Your Grace, and that it will be some time before I can return to the North." He sighed, "She won't be happy, but as a highborn lady, she will understand. I just wish that things had worked out differently, for she is expecting our first child at any time now."

Rhaegar nodded in understanding, "Hopefully, I can get through to my father and make him see what he's become - end all this quickly. Then you can be back in your lady's arms before too much longer."

Ned finished swallowing a piece of the bread and, after washing it down with ale, he said, "If I may, Your Grace, you said at the Trident that Lyanna was your wife, and I heard her call you 'husband' after we arrived here - so my previous doubts about your marriage are erased, of course. But, ah, what about Princess Elia?"

Rhaegar chuckled, he knew that the question would arise. "She's still my wife, Ned, and my son Aegon is still my heir. I know it's not exactly common in the North, but my family has a history of taking second wives, even if it hasn't been practiced since the time of Maegor I. Elia understood that from the very beginning, and encouraged me, although she is currently rather unhappy. She had made it clear that she was to be consulted before I made my approach to the woman I was attracted to." He snorted, "Unfortunately, when I saw your sister at the tourney, all my sense left me. It's going to take all my diplomatic skills to convince the two of them to get along, I fear, when I bring Lyanna and Aemon back to King's Landing."

Ned shook his head with a slight smile, "I don't envy you, Your Grace. Not that I know her all that well, but from what I know of southron ladies - well, Catelyn may be understanding about any of my 'indiscretions', but she would _not_ be happy if I brought another woman's child into our marriage."

"Indeed, my Lord, but what's done is done now. I'm going up to see Lyanna, will you go see to our mounts? You can say goodbye to your sister when you finish."

Ned nodded, and Rhaegar walked back upstairs, a good bit more decorously this time, and knocked gently on the door to his wife's room.

_**King's Landing**_

_**Outside the Walls**_

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Rhaegar looked around the table at his impromptu Small Council. Ned Stark was seated at his right side, with Lord Jon Arryn representing the former rebellious Houses. He smothered a snort, they were all technically rebellious houses; even though nobody knew it yet, they would soon.

Ser Barristan Selmy sat to his left, and various other commanders were seated around the table. Rhaegar spoke quietly, but his voice carried to everyone as he said, "We know what needs to be done, my Lords and vassals; keep the deaths of the smallfolk to a minimum, we are _not_ here to sack the city. The less disruption there is, the easier the people and the other parts of the realm will find it to accept the change."

After giving each of his commanders a chance to ask questions, and finding there were none, the Silver Prince rose and walked to his mount. Looking over the armies, he nodded, the only banners visible were of the Royalist Houses, which would make getting through the gates much easier. The former rebel army was mingled with the loyalist troops, to avoid suspicions at the gates and in the city proper. He had sent a portion of his forces to delay House Lannister and the army of the Westerlands, in case Tywin decided that he would go ahead with his plans and attempt to do something foolish.

Surely the Old Lion had to know that even if Elia and her children were to 'accidentally' die, he would never wed Cersei Lannister and give her children? Unless, of course, Tywin was ignorant about Lyanna and Aemon...

Giving the signal, his bannermen started to march behind him along the Kings Road toward the city. Rhaegar had received word from the King's Lord Hand, Rossart the pyromancer, that the King was aware of their approach. Fortunately his father seemed to be in a more rational state of mind recently, because he did not wish to have to put him to the sword, but he would if necessary. The Seven Kingdoms needed and deserved a rational King, after all the horrors of the past year. Sadly, his younger brother Viserys was already showing signs of the Targaryen madness, and so would not be a suitable King - or else Rhaegar would be willing to abdicate in his favor, if it became necessary to kill his father.

Approaching the gates of the city, he spurred his mount and, when he was in sight of the guard tower, Rhaegar called for the gate to be opened. There was a loud cheer on the walls when they recognized him, and the gates soon swung open, allowing him and his army to enter.

_**Inside King's Landing**_

Leaving his commanders to keep control of their army, Rhaegar rode through the city, Ned and Ser Barristan at his flanks, until he reached the Red Keep. Dismounting, the three men entered the Keep along with Ser Jonothor and Ser Lewyn, the guards bowing respectfully as they passed. He acknowledged the guards with a brief nod, but his thoughts were on what he would find when he reached the Throne Room, before the Kingsguard separated from him and the Lord of Winterfell to seek out and protect Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon.

Removing his helm, Rhaegar opened the door, only to stop in surprise; the room was empty, save for his father and Rossart, the King's Hand! Where was everyone else? The Kingsguard, or the rest of the King's court that normally would be in attendance?

Walking forward, his feeling of concern grew, because his father looked different, far from the powerful man he had last seen when he'd left to fight at the Trident. The King looked smaller, hunched down on the Iron Throne, and when he looked up, Rhaegar could see the signs of anguish in his eyes.

Stopping several paces from the throne, he and Ned bent the knee, and Rhaegar waited for the King to acknowledge him. It wasn't long coming, but what was said shocked him.

The King pushed himself up out of the throne and approached him, saying, "Rise, Your Grace, and take your throne." The old man's hands were trembling as he reached up and removed the crown from his head, and placed it on Rhaegar's.

"Father?" Rhaegar knew his voice was trembling, but he couldn't help it, this was _completely_ unexpected!

Aerys put his hand out, and Rhaegar took it, rising to his feet, and followed his father to the council table, where they sat, joined by the Hand and, at the King's signal, by Ned as well. When they were seated, the King started speaking, his voice calm, but there was a river of pain running through it.

"Several days ago, after we received word of your victory at the Trident, a strange woman appeared directly before me. A woman dressed all in red, one who did not give her name, but I could tell that she was a priestess of the Lord of Light. Naturally, I demanded to know what she was doing here, but she refused to answer. All she did was reach out and, before any of the guards could stop her, she touched my forehead before disappearing in a flash of fire!"

The King seemed to ignore the reactions of his son and the others, as tears welled in the man's eyes and he continued, "It was as if her touch washed away the madness that had consumed me, and I finally understood all the evil that I'd done while lost in the fog of my madness. I knew then that I could no longer be King, boy, and I have been waiting for your return to give you your crown. I can feel the madness still, it is burning at the edges of my mind... and I know that it will return, but I know not when."

The King's strength seemed to return as he spoke, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he said, "I will be departing for Dragonstone, Rhaegar, and taking Viserys with me, because the red priestess touched him as well, pushing back the madness - for a time, at least. Take good care of the Seven Kingdoms, my son, and know that I will not be returning here ever again."

With that, Aerys stood and walked away from the table, leaving Rhaegar and the others speechless. Once the door closed behind him, the King's Hand spoke, "The word has already gone out into the city that the King was stepping down, so there will be no controversy about you taking the throne, Your Grace."

Rhaegar nodded, thinking furiously. "Very well, we will hold the formal coronation ceremony in thirty days time, for that will be enough time for the word to go out to the Great Houses throughout the kingdoms. Rossart, I would ask you to remain as the King's Hand until the return of Lord Jon Connington from exile."

"As you command, your Grace," Rossart replied with a soft giggle.

At that moment, Ser Barristan returned to the Throne room. "Your Grace, the Princess Elia and her children are safe and unharmed."

Turning to Barristan, Rhaegar smiled, "Excellent. And you have been guarding my back since I first picked up a wooden sword, old friend, so will you now take command of the Kingsguard? I will be offering Ser Gerold the new role of Master of War, in recognition of his decades of loyal service, and capable though he is, the White Bull is unlikely to also be able to execute his duties as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard at the same time."

The older man seemed stunned, but managed to say, "Of course, Your Grace, it would be my honor!"

"Good." Turning to Ned, he said, "I know you are anxious to return to Lady Catelyn and the North, so I will confirm your posts as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I am going to ask that you remain here until after the coronation, however, so your wife will have to be patient a short while longer." Rhaegar gave the other man a grin, which was returned at the final comment.

Standing, he turned to Rossart, "After breakfast tomorrow I will want to see the Master of Coin, and then the Spider. I will call for a Small Council meeting within the next few days. But for now, I'm going to see my wife and children, it's been far too long. I'll see you at dinner."

The other three men rose and bowed, and Rhaegar left the throne room, his heart much lighter than he'd expected it to be. He would still need to find out just how much the Crown owed to Tywin Lannister, and what it would take to settle those debts, of course. He would be damned if he would allow that snake in a lion's skin to have any hold over the Throne!

RR & RR & RR

_**The Free City of Braavos**_

_**Essos**_

_**Six Months Later**_

The man known as Ragnor smiled as his wife came hurrying through the market, a look of naked excitement on her face. When she arrived at their stall, he embraced her and said, "What's gotten you so worked up, Jessa?"

She smiled, a look of savage satisfaction, "There is news from King's Landing that I knew you would want to hear. After the rebellion was crushed and Rhaegar became King, he broke the Old Lion, Tywin Lannister! He was stripped of all his titles for plotting treason and was given a choice - poison, or permanent exile from Westeros! The craven took exile, of course - he could murder hundreds, but couldn't face his own death like a man."

Ragnor's smile was as feral as his wife's, for the two of them had more reason than most to hate Tywin Lannister - he had destroyed their entire families during their gods be damned rebellion. It was only thanks to their father's wisdom that the two of them, as well as some trusted retainers, had escaped from Castamere and Tarbeck Hall before their destruction. More importantly, they took with them records of all the debts that the Great and Lesser Houses owed to House Reyne, and one day soon those debts would be called in.

Looking over at their son Randal, who was practicing his sword work, learning to handle the blade before beginning the Water Dance, Ragnor smiled. Their son would have their vengeance, and House Reyne and House Tarbeck would take their proper place among the Great Houses of Westeros once again.

It would take several years until Randal was ready to take up his duties, for he was still only six namedays in age, after all.

RR & RR & RR

_**King's Landing**_

_**302 AC**_

The tourney grounds were packed with people from all over the Seven Kingdoms, coming to celebrate the anniversary of King Rhaegar ascending to the Iron Throne, as well as the end of the Usurper's Rebellion. The anniversary of the end of the rebellion wasn't mentioned as an official reason, of course, but Rhaegar and his wives still celebrated it privately. The King didn't consider the death of Robert Baratheon a reason to celebrate, of course - but the fact that it allowed him to bring his beloved Lyanna and Aemon to live openly with he and Elia and their children was something he was pleased to commemorate.

It was Aemon who was on his mind at the moment, as he waited for the arrival of his Warden of the North. His second son had spent the last year living with Ned and Catelyn and their children in Winterfell, and from what the boy had written in his (rare) letters, he utterly adored life in the North! Of course, from what Ned had written, a large part of that could be laid at the feet of young Arya, Ned's youngest daughter. It wasn't clear if it was just friendship or something more, but it _was_ worth noting.

It didn't bother Rhaegar in the least that the two were cousins, given Aemon and Arya seemed to have more in common than Aemon had with Daenerys, and Rhaenys was far too closely related to Aemon to be allowed to continue her attempts at flirtation. The Princess had been annoyed when Aemon had been sent to spend time in the North, but hopefully the separation would have cooled her interest.

If nothing else, several of the families were bringing their younger sons with them to the tournament, hmm… possibly one of them would capture her interest?

At last! The distinctive banner of the Starks was approaching down the King's Road, the Dire Wolf clearly visible even at this distance, and he felt Lyanna sit up straighter beside him. Even Elia was doing her best to hide her excitement at Aemon's return, although she had taken to the boy from the moment that he and his mother had arrived in King's Landing. And she had, praise the Seven, also taken to Lyanna as well.

In fact, she and Lyanna had taken to each other so well that there were times he'd find the two of them in bed and enjoying themselves even before he arrived! Ah well, it kept things peaceful, and he certainly wasn't going to complain. Making sure the realm remained united and prosperous meant Rhaegar was glad to find domestic bliss within the Red Keep, wherever he could.

Rhaegar raised an eyebrow as the Starks got closer, because there were several _actual _dire wolves loping alongside their horses. His eye was caught by the snow-white wolf near the front of the group, and he realized that the tall young man riding beside the white wolf was his son!

By the Seven, Aemon had changed a great deal over the last year, looking far more muscular than the slender youth who had ridden off after his last nameday. The young woman riding next to him, laughing at jape, must be Arya, and even at a distance it was clear the affection that lay between the two of them.

Turning his head slightly toward Lyanna, he saw that she noticed the same thing, and he grinned, "It seems that another Targaryen has discovered the charms of a Stark woman, my love. I wonder if I should warn him what he's getting into?"

His Queen Consort gave him a glare, before snorting, "Try it, and I'd expect that Arya would use that blade to cut your balls off, My King! My brother has said that Arya is the equal of her brothers' with her sword, unlike Sansa, who seems to take after the Tully side of the family."

Rhaegar laughed, nodding, "He wrote me the same thing, and I quite like my balls where they are, so I'll let our son discover the joys and terrors of the Stark women on his own." Growing serious, he tapped on Elia's arm to bring her into the conversation, and when he had both women's attention, he said, "I'm going to speak to Ned about an arrangement between Aemon and Arya, and so I'd like the two of you to get to know the girl. It's possible she may be interested in seeing the South, and she would probably appreciate a guide in the way things are done here."

Looking at his firstborn daughter, who seemed to be focused on the young man riding beside Ned, his eldest son, Robb he would assume, Rhaegar hid a grimace. Rhaenys was already planning her latest conquest, it seemed. She was already demonstrating the hedonist leanings that so many of the family was prey to, and even her arrangement with Ser Jamie Lannister hadn't curtailed them.

It was unfortunate that he'd had to dismiss the man from the Kingsguard after Tywin's exile, because Ser Jamie hadn't had any knowledge of his father's plotting, but he just couldn't take the risk. They'd had to find another place for him, but it seemed that as long as the Young Lion was still able to wield a sword in battle and still retained the respect of his former White Brothers, he was happy being where he was now.

At least Tywin's youngest son, the dwarf Tyrion, was managing Casterly Rock quite well, and seemed to delight in proving wrong the skeptics who saw only his misshapen form, and not the keen mind and insight that were hidden by the Little Lion's physical form.

Of course, his sister would have argued that point - if she hadn't been sent to the Silent Sisters, all those years ago. Cersei was deep in Tywin's confidence and would have continued to plot against the Crown, if she'd been allowed to join her father in exile. Rhaegar had actually been tempted to send her to work at one of Littlefinger's houses, since she had no problem using her body to get whatever she wanted, but Cersei would be far too dangerous if left to influence the men who bought her. The Silent Sisters, with their vows of silence and chastity, was a far more appropriate punishment for the woman.

Seeing that Ned and his family had arrived in the courtyard, Rhaegar stood, and with a wide smile stepped down to greet them as his subjects kneeled before him.

It seemed as though the gods were finally smiling upon them, as the sun came out from behind a cloud and illuminated the tourney grounds with its light.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY TITLE: **Reyne's Rebirth

**PART:** 02 of ? The Tournament  
**AUTHOR: **Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY:** The Lannisters believed they had destroyed the last of the Reyne family during their rebellion. But they were wrong, and in the aftermath of Prince Rhaegar's defeat of Robert Baratheon at the Trident, the last Reyne makes his plans to return.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**CATEGORY: Harem **  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Rhaegar/Lyanna, Rhaegar/Elia Martell, Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark, Aemon Targaryen/Arya Stark, OC/Multiple Women  
**RATING:** NC-17

**WORD COUNT:** 5,648  
**SPOILERS: ** None, goes AU prior to Season One of Game of Thrones

**NOTE ON THE TOURNAMENT: **I know absolutely Jack/Squat about jousting, other than what I might have picked up from different movies over the years, so I lay no claim to any sort of accuracy, okay?

**WARNINGS:** If you've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Of course, since we are talking about the Targaryen's, incest as well.

BETA'D BY: Starway Man

_**The Free City of Braavos**_

_**Essos**_

_**12**__**th**__** Month, 301 AC**_

_**(8 Months Prior to the Last Scene of the Prologue)**_

The midday sun beat down on the dusty courtyard where the combatants faced each other, ignoring the calls and jokes from the gathered crowd were well aware this was a friendly spar, the two had been facing each other on nearly a daily basis for months. The man in his heavy plate, the type the men of the Kingdoms wore, and the woman in her boiled leather.

The woman was taller than most, her dark brown hair matted with sweat, amusement in her blue eyes as she danced forward, her war hammer leading the way. The man facing her was her opposite in many ways - fair of skin but dark of hair, slender of build, but his eyes were determined as he held his sword in hand, his shield up to block the hammer blow.

"Come on, merchant boy! You'll have to do better than that to beat me! Show me some fire, why don't you?" the woman taunted, dancing back from the thrust of the blade.

"I'll show you plenty of fire when your small clothes are hanging from my doorknob, wench! You may act like Yara Greyjoy, but she would eat you for breakfast!"

The woman laughed, and lunged for him, the war hammer whistling through the air as she aimed for his sword arm, only for the man to twist in place and catch the blow on his shield. The jarring blow loosened her grip on the shaft of her weapon, and when he swept the hammer away with the shield, it was jerked from her hand and flew through the air, landing in the water barrel several feet away.

Before she could even react, the blade was at her throat, and his eyes bored into hers. "Do you yield, Larra?"

Larra Baratheon, daughter of the long-dead would-be Usurper Robert Baratheon, bowed her head in submission - and the blade was instantly withdrawn, to the sound of laughter and coins changing hands among the crowd.

Neither of them took much notice - the man was already striding away, Larra following closely behind, pausing only to retrieve the hammer before leaving the courtyard. Those who had watched them in the past shared knowing grins, while the rest wondered why they didn't stay and enjoy a tankard as was traditional.

RR & RR & RR

_**Not far from the Long Canal**_

_**Later that afternoon**_

The private room behind the smithy was quiet, with both man and woman sated for the moment. Randal lay back on the blanket that covered the rough mattress, smiling at the black-haired and blue-eyed woman in his arms. It never failed; Larra was always eager for bedding after sparring, and, since the clash of arms always got his blood pumping, it was inevitable that the two of them would be tearing their clothes off as soon as they could find privacy.

It was a bit ironic that the two of them should have fallen into the sort of relationship they had, considering their history of their families - but the gods had a rather twisted sense of humor, it seemed. House Baratheon had owed a great deal of gold to House Reyne during the reign of Aegon the Unlikely, and that bill would be settled in time - but for now, Robert's daughter delighted in, as she called it, 'doing her part to pay the debt.'

Of course, the fact that Larra got as much pleasure out of their coupling as he did just meant that the two of them spent quite a bit of time naked, much to his parents' amusement. They had been very supportive of the time the two of them practiced, helping him adjust to the heavier armor and weapons that he would face in the tournament eight months hence. His parents just rolled their eyes at the 'cool down' exercises, and simply made sure there was plenty of food for the two of them afterward.

He and Larra appreciated that, because they _did_ tend to work up an appetite after her cunt was done milking his cock for all it could get.

Larra shifted on the bed, looking up at him, and said, "You're leaving in the morning, aren't you?"

Randal Reyne nodded, "I need the time to establish myself in Westeros and make my way to King's Landing for the celebration tournament. Winning, or even placing extremely well, will put me in position to achieve my goals." He looked at her seriously, "Are you sure I can't convince you to join me? I could use your war hammer at my back."

Larra shook her head, "Not looking like I do, no. There are still too many people who hate my father, and don't care that I never even knew the man, that they would try and kill me on sight. Not that I'm worried about that, I can handle myself, of course - but it would draw too much attention to you, and that wouldn't be good."

"No, it wouldn't, but I'll miss you. You know that, don't you?"

"Don't be getting sentimental on me now, merchant boy!" Larra said with a teasing smile. "We knew this day would come. And when you've reestablished your family and decide to conquer the Dothraki, send for me - I'll have my own sellsword company by then, and will be itching for a good fight!"

Randal laughed - it was an old joke between the two of them, especially since he had no interest in conquering anything but a willing woman. He was skilled at arms because he had to be, but unlike many others, felt no need to prove his manhood on the field of battle.

The falling light through the window alerted them to the time, and after a quick wash, they dressed again, heading for Randal's home for a farewell meal. That Larra would spend the night with him in his bed didn't need to be discussed.

RR & RR & RR

_**King's Landing**_

_**302 AC**_

_**Shortly after the Last Scene of the Prologue**_

The public welcoming ceremony for the Starks was finished, and, after giving Ned and his family the time to refresh themselves from the journey, and the younger members time to see to their wolves, they all gathered for a private dinner in the King's Royal Pavilion.

Aemon managed to endure the private fussing of his mothers with good grace - the two of them had tried to hide it, but Rhaegar was well aware of just how much they missed their son. They'd missed him so much that both of his wives now had slightly swollen bellies, which Ned had to tease him about, of course.

Rhaegar just shrugged; he loved both Elia and Lyanna, and enjoyed having a large family. Of course, Ned couldn't really say anything, not with his five children.

He called the families to the table, and shared an amused glance that Aemon and Arya took seats next to each other, although Daenerys looked slightly disgruntled about it. His younger sister had always been Aemon's favorite before he went to the North, and she obviously wasn't pleased to have been replaced in his heart. Oh well, Dany needed to understand that nothing could have come of it anyway, they were far too closely related - and the Doctrine of Exceptionalism was _not_ something he wanted to debate with the Faith any longer, in any case.

The meal was enjoyable, the conversation light and full of laughter. Ned and Lyanna were teasing each other as siblings do, and it was a revelation to see the stern Warden of Winterfell laughing so hard that tears were flowing from his face, while his wife hid her own laughter behind her hands.

The laughter was just as loud at the children's section of the table, and Rhaegar was pleased to see that his second son was on friendly terms with Robb and his brothers, laughing and jostling together the way he used to with Aegon and even Viserys (before the latter's madness started showing). Hmm, the shy glances between Aegon and Ned's oldest Sansa were interesting, and worth keeping an eye on.

He grimaced slightly at the rather blatant way Rhaenys was flirting with Robb, but the Heir of Winterfell didn't appear uncomfortable in the slightest with her attentions. Either Aemon had warned him, or the young man had already been successful in bedding a serving girl or two in the past. Either way, Robb was holding his own, and if his oldest daughter found herself burned by playing with fire? Well, that was a lesson she needed to learn. It was unfortunate that Jamie Lannister was away from the city with his squadron, his presence was one of the only things that kept his headstrong daughter from causing trouble.

Although, considering that neither Jamie or Rhaenys were all that happy about the arrangement, if she did make a play for Robb, and he managed to tame her? Well, it might be worth considering other options.

It was already clear that Aemon was far more at home in the North, probably because of the Stark blood, than he ever was here in the South, and Arya was a true wolf maiden at heart, much like her aunt. So much so that if his son presented her at court as his Lady, Arya would likely take her blade to one or more of the foolish Southern Lords for their derisive comments! Not that he would really object, most of them would look better with steel in their bellies, but Rhaegar knew he really didn't need the additional headaches that blood feuds against House Stark would cause him.

It would take some discussion to bring his wives around, but that was for tomorrow, they still needed to talk to Ned and Catelyn.

After everyone was finished eating, he looked across the table at Ned and said, "I believe we and our ladies have something to discuss. If you would care to join us for a private drink?"

Ned and Catelyn's eyes flicked to where Aemon and Arya were deep in conversation, and Ned nodded, pushing back his chair as they rose.

RR & RR & RR

Ned smiled briefly at the servant who provided them with glasses of wine, and waited for his King, and surprisingly, his friend, to speak. He and Catelyn were well aware of the subject of discussion, and were certainly in favor of the idea. The two of them had become extremely fond of his nephew, and it was clear that Arya was completely besotted with the lad.

They didn't think anything beyond some stolen kisses and fumbling in private corners had taken place as yet, but knowing Arya - well, it would only be a matter of time before she bedded Aemon if he tried to hold back, the wolf's blood was too strong in her for it to be otherwise.

The King rose to his feet and smiled at he and Cat, saying, "I think we've all noticed how close our son Aemon and your daughter Arya have become since he went North. Easily half of the, admittedly rare, letters we receive from him are about Arya. My wives and I discussed it earlier, and would like you to consider wedding the two of them when they are of age. My original thought was to invite Arya to spend a year with us, so she could learn the ways of the South, but after observing her this afternoon, I don't see that it would work. You know as well as I that she's born for the North, a true wolf-maiden as I called her earlier."

Ned could feel Cat's relief - she wasn't happy about the idea of her boisterous daughter among the nobles of King's Landing, given her wildness, but she'd been willing to accept it for Arya's happiness.

So Ned smiled again and said, "I think that I would be honored to have our Houses and families joined even more than they already are, Your Grace, and I'm sure that Aemon and Arya would be delighted with the idea. Especially since both Robb and Sansa have expressed a desire to see more of the Kingdoms than just the North, thus I would ask - would you be willing to have them as guests for a time, when we depart?"

Ned watched the silent conversation the King had with his wives, slightly amused that he sought their approval, even though he certainly consulted with Cat about important matters as well. He may be in charge, but only a foolish man doesn't take proper care to ensure the harmony of the home. He had learned that early on in his marriage.

After a few moments, the King smiled and held out his hand, "We would be pleased to welcome them to King's Landing, goodbrother. I'm sure that Aegon would love to learn more about the North from your daughter, and Robb will find plenty to learn here."

Ned had noticed the attention Rhaenys had been paying Robb, and he gave the King a brief knowing grin at the last comment, which Rhaegar returned, before they sent for Aemon and Arya.

To no one's surprise, the two of them were thrilled at the idea of being married one day, and even more about Aemon returning to Winterfell with them. What _did_ surprise Catelyn and Elia, but not the others, was the passionate kiss that Arya gave Aemon when they got the news!

It took both he and the King clearing their throats loudly to get the two of them to break apart, and Cat pulled Arya to the side of the room, burning her ears with her whispered words. The worst part was, Arya just stood there grinning, obviously disregarding anything her mother had to say.

But that was just Arya Stark, she always went her own way. Ned knew he would need to have a word with Aemon, he understood that certain things happened when one was young, but he didn't want to be a grandfather just yet!

RR & RR & RR

_**The Royal Pavilion**_

_**The Tournament Grounds**_

_**The Next Day**_

Rhaenys sat in the shade of the pavilion, her mothers and Aunt Daenerys beside her as the first of the jousts started. She was still fuming at the lecture her mothers gave her last night, just because she decided to have a little bit of fun with Robb!

At least he knew how to flirt properly, unlike the old lump she had been betrothed to. Honestly, if Jamie Lannister had any concept of conversation topics besides his duty and his family, she would be greatly surprised!

And she wasn't going to deny that Robb Stark _was_ attractive, his muscles were noticeable even in his riding clothes, and there was a fire in his eyes that really intrigued her. He had a strength that called to her, unlike Jamie, who seemed easily distracted by the prospect of battle - or else something bad happening to his brother, the Imp. She wanted a man that could stand up to her, not just acquiesce whenever she glared at him!

She'd told her mothers that when they had finished lecturing her yesterday, and while Mother Lyanna seemed sympathetic, Mother Elia just shook her head, and said that she needed to learn discretion, before it caused talk, and left the room. Mother Lyanna had stayed behind for a moment, and she'd braced herself for an additional lecture - but instead, her father's second wife had said, "Don't let her fool you, Rhae, she argues with your father all the time, because she knows that it will end with him pulling her over his lap for a bare-assed spanking - and then he gives her a seeing to that has her walking funny the next day! I don't even bother with arguing, myself - I just walk over and bend over his desk, Rhaegar gets the message quickly enough."

Before she could even react to that bit of information, Mother Lyanna had scurried from the room. Rhaenys really hadn't wanted to think about the comment about catching up to Mother Elia, before she and Father got started...

She was still in a bit of a daze as she'd made her way to her bedchamber, picturing arguing with Robb, and having him do the exact same thing to her. So Rhaenys had fumbled with her dress and barely got it off before the images got to her - and she'd shoved her hand inside her small clothes and her fingers were pushing inside her, pumping furiously.

She'd bitten her hand to keep from screaming her release, and, when she'd recovered, Rhaenys had managed to hang up her dress and slide under the covers. It was no surprise after the dawn arrived that her dreams were filled with Robb, or that she'd woken up with her fingers inside herself.

That was why Rhaenys currently found herself paying a bit more attention to the opening jousts than she had previously, as she was watching for the Stark Coat of Arms. Robb was the only member of the family competing in the tournament, although she had heard Arya teasing Aemon about disguising herself as a mystery knight and sneaking in to joust as well.

That comment had earned the girl a swat across the ass from her cousin, and Arya's subsequent giggle had made Rhaenys squirm slightly, remembering Mother Lyanna's comment.

The sound of snorting horses pulled Rhaenys from her thoughts, and she looked down from her seat, her eyes scanning the riders until she saw the Dire Wolf of the Starks. Robb was in the second rank of riders, and he had the face plate of his helm up, his eyes alert. When he saw her, he gave her a slight smile and nodded his head in recognition, but then he winked at her!

Suddenly flustered, Rhaenys looked away. What in the name of the Seven was wrong with her? She was a Targaryen, she was the one in control, always - so why was she fighting the urge to blush, just because Robb Stark winked at her?

She struggled to calm herself, and as she looked over the other riders, she saw something that was unexpected - there was a rider near the end who was fully masked, and his shield was covered, hiding his identity. Rhaenys wondered who he was, and why he hid his identity. She'd heard of mystery knights showing up a few times in the past, and there was usually an interesting story behind their actions. Maybe this one would be the same?

RR & RR & RR

Randal Reyne smirked under his mask, he was already attracting a great deal of attention, which was just the way he wanted it. Once he revealed himself, it would add to his reputation. He had taken a look at the competition, matching the emblems against the list of families who owed his family a debt. He saw the Martell's, the Tully's, the Tyrell's, and several others, and he was looking forward to collecting what they owed him.

He also saw the Dire Wolf of the Starks, but since they rarely left the North, they didn't have any debt to the family, so he didn't give the House much thought. If he and the Heir of Winterfell ended up facing each other, then would be time to consider the Starks.

There was no golden lion blazon of the Lannister's, which didn't surprise him, since they would be welcomed even less than the two remaining Baratheon brothers. From what he had learned over the last several months, Tywin Lannister was dead - either by his own hand, or killed by the dwarf, so he had escaped his punishment. At least the Old Lion was finally dead, so he wasn't going to worry about missed opportunities.

Randal did remember hearing that the daughter - Cersei, he thought her name was - had been sent to the Silent Sisters, when the King had exiled the father. He might be willing to see her completely under his control, rather than still in King's Landing where she would hear things...

Turning his attention from the other riders, Randal faced the Royal Pavilion and observed the King and his family. Rhaegar was sitting in the center, his wives on either side of him, although seeing Lord Stark and his wife sitting next to them was a bit of a surprise... maybe he needed to find out more about the Northerners, after all?

Seated below the King and his wives, were the children of the family, and he admired the girls instantly. The older of the two must be Rhaenys, she had a calculating look he didn't care for - but the other, the King's sister Daenerys, she was interesting...

She was just as attractive as her niece, with the traditional features of Old Valyria - but there was an innocence about her, a freshness that was hard to describe. Even at a distance, he could see the gleam of intelligence in her eyes as she looked around with interest.

Yes, she would do nicely. Randal knew that he was probably dishonoring the girl, thinking of her as if she were nothing more than a useful tool, but he had to harden himself, at least at first, to make sure that his mission would be successful. Once she was his, then he could treat her properly, the way he treated Larra - but that was for later.

It was ironic that Daenerys was his first target, because it gave him the perfect way to approach her after he won. Of course, he still had to win the joust, but he felt confident in his ability to beat the others. They were all soft, raised in the luxuries of Westeros, and not forged in the hardships of Essos as he was.

Daenerys must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned her face toward him - and he shifted his gaze to the other family boxes, his eyes picking up the daughters of the families he was interested in. He smiled under his face-plate, for all of the young women were certainly attractive, which would make accomplishing his goals far more pleasant than it could have been.

The sounding of the horns pulled Randal from his observations, and he took his place to await his first opponent.

RR & RR & RR

_**The Royal Pavilion**_

_**The Tournament Grounds**_

_**Later That Day**_

Daenerys sat comfortably, watching the jousting and cheering her chosen favorites, but her eyes kept looking for the masked knight who had been watching her. She had noticed him from the very beginning, and his attention had warmed her. She was used to the exotic-looking Rhaenys receiving attention, and that the knight ignored her half-Dornish niece to focus on her was rather... thrilling. She had also noticed appreciative looks from some of the other knights, but none of them intrigued her the way the mystery knight did.

She had found herself cheering him on as he defeated every knight that he faced, some easily, as in the beginning, but the last two had been difficult wins. It was rather sweet seeing him knock the fatuous fool Quentyn Martell off his horse though; his father Doran had been petitioning the King to set up an arrangement between her and his son, and the boy was even worse than the father!

Fortunately the King hadn't been receptive, which hadn't pleased House Martell, but Daenerys didn't really care. She'd rather go to the Silent Sisters before she let Quentyn touch her, and she'd said as much to the King. She had her own desires for the type of man she would marry, and so far, none of those who had importuned her brother had even come close.

Dany had been disappointed when Aemon was sent to the North, because her nephew definitely came close to her desires, and under different circumstances - well, they'd have been long wedded by now, and perhaps even had a babe or two. Aemon had inherited the traditional Stark look from his mother, which had been very appealing to her - but the King had refused to even consider their union, because of the too-close blood ties. She'd understood eventually, after having seen the results of breeding too close in some of the livestock that was kept outside the city, and she had no desire to give birth to something that damaged.

There was a loud cheer as Robb Stark defeated his latest opponent, and Dany saw Rhaenys lean forward in excitement. It seemed her niece found Starks (even those with Tully features) just as interesting as Aemon did, and from the way that Aegon and Sansa were sitting together, the two families might soon be getting closer than the King might wish. But it should be okay, at least for now. The Starks and the Targaryen's hadn't ever shared blood until Aemon's birth, and Arya's mother was a Tully, so any children conceived between Aegon and Sansa would be most likely healthy ones.

Several people around her started moving from their seats, since there was going to be a break before the next set of jousts, and so Daenerys stood, stretching her legs. She moved over to speak to Sansa, who had been watching with fascination, between cheering for her brother of course.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Dany asked, sitting down next to the Stark girl. Sansa gave her a quick smile and nodded, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Very much so, Your Grace. I know that we occasionally have tournaments in the North, but those take place at White Harbor and mostly focus on archery and the melee, not jousting. That's why I'm thrilled that Robb is doing so well. We ride out of necessity, but some of the knights here seem like they treat it as an art."

Dany laughed, "They do, some of them, anyway, but I don't see the point in it. I can ride well enough, to get from place to place, but that's about it. For long distances, I prefer a carriage, it's much easier to talk to your companions when you aren't being distracted by horses being horses."

Sansa smiled, remembering her lady's courtesies. "They can be a bit much, Your Grace. I'm just glad Father doesn't have Arya and I mucking out the stables, if we do something naughty. I've smelled Robb and Aemon and the others when they finish, and wanted to empty a water barrel over them!"

Dany raised an eyebrow; she really couldn't picture the girl in front of her doing anything 'naughty', especially not something bad enough to receive punishment. Maybe the Stark girl was more interesting than she'd thought?

The two of them chatted for a while longer, until people started coming back to their seats, and Dany moved back to her place for the next round. She had just sat down when she saw the banners being changed, and gave a start. She hadn't realized that this was going to be the final round. And that meant that her mystery knight was going to be facing Robb. Dany knew most of her family was going to be supporting Robb, and she had during the earlier jousts, but for this, she really hoped that her mystery knight would be the winner.

Daenerys smothered a grin at considering the mystery knight as hers, but she did - and she was well aware of his eyes on her several times during the day, and she liked that!

She watched intently as the two of them faced each other, their lances down, and at the signal, charged down the field. There was a loud ringing as they met, but neither was able to unhorse the other, so they whirled their horses back to the starting point.

There was a little bustle behind her as the King left his seat, surrounded by the senior members of the Kingsguard, to join the judges. One of the servants held the flowered crown that would be presented to the winner. Dany was fairly certain, based on what she'd seen, that if Robb was the winner, her niece Rhaenys would be wearing the crown. But, if the mystery knight won, who would he crown? After all, his eyes had landed on other highborn ladies apart from her during the day. But she really hoped that she would be the one to be crowned! Hopefully the mystery knight didn't have a wife already, because the upheaval from the King crowning Lyanna at Harrenhal was still being felt at times, even today.

It was on the next charge that it happened - Robb's shield slipped slightly when his horse stumbled, and the mystery knight landed a glancing blow, enough to knock him off balance and off his horse. There was applause at the move, but even more when the other knight reined his horse and dismounted, first helping Robb to his feet, and then moving to check on Robb's horse. The horse had gotten back to its feet, and the two of them were checking the beast's legs, before Robb clapped the knight on his shoulder and walked off, leading his horse to the Stark pavilion.

The entire crowd started cheering at the display of chivalry, and the mystery knight remounted and trotted up to the Judge's stand. The King was standing there, smiling as he held out the crown of flowers. "Congratulations, Ser Mystery Knight, it is now time for you to crown the Queen of Love and Beauty. Who will you choose?"

The mystery knight took the crown and turned his horse, moving steadily toward the Royal Pavilion. Dany held her breath, because the knight's eyes had locked with hers as he turned, and he was moving directly toward her. The rest of her family noticed as well, and there were murmurs of conversation around her, but Dany didn't pay them any attention - all that mattered was the steady approach of the masked knight.

Moments later, he finally stopped his horse directly in front of the pavilion and dismounted. He walked to where she was sitting, holding out the crown. With a wide smile, Daenerys left her seat and walked down to meet him. When she was directly in front of him, he held the crown in one hand while he lifted his face-plate with the other, showing his face to her as he placed the crown on her head.

She didn't recognize the man, but his fair complexion and dark red hair were certainly attractive, as were the hazel eyes that were full of intelligence, and - was that desire as well? Dany was drawn to him, her eyes on his lips, and she was almost about to lose her senses completely and kiss him - when the King's voice sounded throughout the grounds.

"Hold, Ser! Before you accept your Queen of Love and Beauty's favor, I would know who you are!"

Her mystery knight smiled at her, and said, "One moment, my Queen, I will return."

Getting back on his horse, he rode to the King, and when he arrived, the mystery knight reached up and removed his helm, showing his face to the King and the others around him. Dany saw the King's eyes widen with recognition - but before he said anything, the knight lifted his shield and tore away the covering, showing it to the King, before turning so the others could see.

The coat of arms was a red lion with a forked tail, the tongue and claws gold, on a silver background. She gasped when she recognized it, and there were shouts of shock and dismay from the families in attendance, but they all stilled when the King held up his hand.

The knight's voice carried clearly, "Your Grace, I am Randal Reyne, and I have returned to the realm of Westeros to restore my House. I am also," he said as he dismounted and knelt before the King, "your loyal subject."

He reached down and took the sword and scabbard off his belt and, with head bowed, held it to the King in a show of fealty to the Crown.

There was silence for a long moment, before the King nodded, "Rise, Ser Reyne, and welcome back to these lands. I believe that we have much to discuss."

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY TITLE: **Reyne's Rebirth

**PART:** 03 of ? An Agreement  
**AUTHOR: **Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY:** The Lannisters believed they had destroyed the last of the Reyne family during their rebellion. But they were wrong, and in the aftermath of Prince Rhaegar's defeat of Robert Baratheon at the Trident, the last Reyne makes his plans to return.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**CATEGORY: Harem **  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Rhaegar/Lyanna, Rhaegar/Elia Martell, Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark, Aemon Targaryen/Arya Stark, OC/Multiple Women  
**RATING:** NC-17

**WORD COUNT:** 5,872  
**SPOILERS: ** None, goes AU before Season One of Game of Thrones

**NOTE ON CANON CHANGES: **In addition to the initial change of Rhaegar's victory and the ripples from that, another major change is that, in this AU, the Reyne's and Tarbeck families had managed to rival the Lannister's in wealth, and held the debts of many noble families.

**WARNINGS:** If you've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Of course, since we are talking about the Targaryen's, incest as well.

**BETA'D BY:** Starway Man

_**The Royal Pavilion**_

_**The Tournament Grounds**_

_**After the Joust**_

_**302 AC**_

Lyanna Targaryen of House Stark had watched the tourney, cheering her nephew enthusiastically, and pleased that some of these Southern asses had gotten knocked in the dirt by one that she had heard described as 'some Northern barbarian'.

Even after all the years she'd lived in King's Landing, Lyanna still felt a bit of contempt for the milksops that clustered at the royal court. She managed to keep her feelings hidden, mostly, but there were times that Rhaegar had to give her a swat on the ass to remind her to keep her tongue. Of course, that usually led to extremely boisterous discussions when they reached their bedchambers. It was no wonder she and Elia were pregnant again!

When the banners changed, announcing the final joust for the tourney, she leaned forward intently. Because Robb would be facing the masked knight, and Lyanna was looking forward to seeing just who was behind the mask given he'd shown a great deal of skill. There was also the fact that he'd shown a great deal of interest in her husband's sister, which intrigued her even more. Because it was obvious that Daenerys was just as interested in the masked figure, and if he was unsuitable, things could become very ugly, very fast.

Watching the final joust, and seeing the knight's behavior, she relaxed slightly - the masked knight was showing himself to be a true gentleman, and that was considered a sign of nobility. So it was likely he was a second son from one of the minor House families, looking to improve his station. Well, there was nothing wrong with that; it was an accepted way to benefit your House, after all.

When Robb clapped the knight on the back and departed the field, she was cheering just as loudly as any other - both for her nephew's performance, and the clean way the knight had won.

_And now, we shall see what we shall see_, Lyanna thought, a slight smile on her face as she watched the knight accept the crown of flowers from the King.

She could almost hear the daughters of the various families holding their breath as he walked his horse toward the pavilion. The disappointment was palpable as he guided his horse directly toward Daenerys, and the wide smile on Dany's face told its own tale.

Lyanna was in a position to see the knight's face when he raised his mask to Dany, and the features looked familiar, but she couldn't place them. It was only when he was in front of the King and removed the helm, and then showed the coat of arms on his shield, that she recognized him, an instant before he named himself.

Seeing the coat of arms made several things fall into place at once, mainly why he had disguised himself. Several families in attendance had owed a great deal of gold to the Reyne family, and were no doubt relieved when Tywin Lannister had wiped them out. If word had spread that any of the family had survived, the young man would have likely found a blade between his ribs, or else a poison in his food. No, disguising himself was quite sensible.

But, where had he been all these years? This Randal Reyne was too young to have been at Castamere, but there had been a rumor that a son of the Reyne's and a daughter of the Tarbeck's had been smuggled out before the massacre - because several bodies in the family quarters had been too mutilated to be identified. Doubtless, her husband would discover the truth of the matter.

Lyanna saw that Reyne was being escorted out of the tourney grounds by a few of the Kingsguard, heading toward the keep. She hid a soft smile at the look of longing on Daenerys's face as she followed them with her eyes, and the Queen Consort hoped that this Randal Reyne didn't have a wife and children hidden away, because they really didn't need a repeat of that mess!

Lyanna didn't regret Robert's death, at least not very much - he was a lout and a boor, but she did regret the death of her father and elder brother. She still didn't understand what had happened to all the ravens they'd sent to Winterfell and Riverrun and the Eyrie explaining the situation. Ned still swore that no ravens were received, and Robert had angrily rejected the very thought that she would willingly go with another. Her husband had put his Master of Whisperers to investigate the matter, but to this day, nothing definite was discovered.

It was a bother, but the past was the past - and no doubt they would get answers when they finally joined their ancestors in the afterlife, so it could wait.

Hearing her husband declare the first day of the Tournament over, Lyanna and Elia gathered up the family and made their way back to the Red Keep. The King joined them on the way, and the pensive look on his face kept her and Elia from questioning him. She could see that Daenerys was anxious to ask questions, but a single look from Rhaegar quelled her sharply.

RR & RR & RR

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Outside the King's Council Chamber**_

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Rhaegar strode toward the chamber, his wives and his new Hand, Lord Jon Arryn, walking behind him. The Valeman and former rebel had been the best choice of Hand, after one too many quarrels between Jon Connington and his wives and he had asked his Warden of the North for Ned's recommendation. Approaching the door, the King deliberately slowed his pace and controlled his breathing, so he gave the appearance of absolute calm. He didn't want to frighten his guest, after all.

He had recognized the young man's features immediately and understood just as quickly as his Lyanna why he had come in disguised. Rhaegar was sure that there would be a great deal of nervous plotting among some of the families right now, wondering just what the return of a Reyne meant for their Houses.

Rhaegar was rather curious about that, himself, and was going to find that out. But he needed to be diplomatic to start with, because the Reyne's and Tarbeck's had been loyal to his father, and young Randal had willingly, and publicly bent the knee and sworn loyalty to the crown. He was initially disposed to welcome the young lord back to the Seven Kingdoms, but it depended on the answers that Reyne provided. Of course, that was true of every situation.

Stopping at the closed door, he opened it and walked calmly inside, mildly surprised to see that Reyne was standing quietly, gazing at a portrait of the royal family hanging on the wall, a slight smile on his face. The young man turned when the door opened. and lowered himself to his knee.

"Rise, Ser Reyne, and welcome again. Would you care for refreshments while we speak?"

"Thank you, Your Grace, that would be appreciated." He spoke the Common Tongue politely, but with an odd inflection, such as he had heard from different Braavosi emissaries that had come to King's Landing over the years. That was at least one mystery solved, with many more to follow.

Once they had been served, and Rhaegar introduced his wives and Lord Jon as his Hand, they took seats around the Small Council table.

"I'm sure you can understand that we have numerous questions, Ser Reyne, because it was believed that your family had been completely destroyed in the Siege of Castamere," the King said at last.

The young man nodded, "If it wasn't for the bravery of a few of my grandfather's servants, and my father's Septa, the entire family would indeed have died, Your Grace. But the servants hid my father and the Tarbeck girl who became my mother when the Lannister forces stormed our home. They dressed two of the dead children in finery, so they were assumed to be family members. The two of them escaped through a hidden series of tunnels, carrying the family records because they were already planning to return when the time was right.

"I don't know the whole story, but they made their way to the Free Cities and established themselves in secret, helped by the remaining servants and the Septa. I was raised in Braavos, but my parents taught me the customs of the Seven Kingdoms to prepare for my return."

The King nodded, "And now that you are here, what are your plans? Specifically, what are your plans regarding my sister, the Princess Daenerys? Do not think that I did not witness your staring at her. She is still young, and I would not have her hurt."

Randal shook his head, "On my honor, Your Grace, I am not trifling with your sister. One of my plans is to restore my family to the position it held before that bastard Lannister burned them to ash. To do that, I need a wife. And your sister got my attention, not only for her beauty but the intelligence and curiosity that I saw in her eyes, even at a distance."

"As for the rest of my plans? I have a record of every loan my family made and will be collecting those debts, either in gold or otherwise."

"You are being exceptionally open, young Ser Reyne, why is that?" That was a question from Jon Arryn, who had been observing the young man since they sat down.

Randal seemed surprised, "Why would I not be, my Lord? None of my plans would involve working against the Crown. I swore my loyalty in front of the Houses and my King, and nothing would be accomplished by hiding my plans." He chuckled, "Besides, if I held something back, and it was discovered, it could end very badly for me, and I have too many things to do to be introduced to your blade!"

Rhaegar laughed briefly, "Well, I can't fault your honesty, Ser Reyne. But, you said that you would be collecting on the debts owed to you and your House. If they can't pay the gold, what will you do?"

"Almost all of the families have daughters of the proper age, and while they would not be my wives, they would still bear my children in exchange for paying their debts to me."

"WHAT?" more than one person exclaimed in shock, horror and even disbelief.

Reyne sighed, he had heard that Westerosi had funny ideas regarding children born out of wedlock - well, apart from the people of Dorne, perhaps. "I told you, my primary goal is to restore my family, and that requires children. I'm sure that the families in question would rather have their debts forgiven in return for one of their daughters, knowing that she would be well treated, instead of being declared oath-breakers and forsaking honor before the realm."

"Even if His Grace were to accept your plan to sire lots of _bastards,_ like a common usurer - what if you encounter someone who rejects your demand? Someone who thinks that it would be easier to just kill you? After all, you have no armies, no sworn bannermen to back your demands," Lord Arryn demanded hotly.

Randal smirked at the older man. "Do I look a fool, My Lord Hand? My family and I have been preparing for this for nearly 20 years, since not long after my birth. Gathering information from the Seven Kingdoms; facts, scraps of rumor, anything and everything. The Reyne's may have been extremely wealthy, but the Tarbeck's knew how to accumulate information. And so, I probably know more secrets that the noble families would prefer to _remain_ secret, than even your own spy network. For example, my Lord, your wife Lyssa of House Tully is still on exceptionally friendly terms with her childhood friend Petyr Baelish, and this 'Littlefinger' individual has... ambitions, for want of a better word, towards her."

Rhaegar watched his Hand's reaction, and the ice that formed in the man's eyes did not bode well for the Master of Coin if the information proved correct. Truthfully, he would not object if Baelish met a blade soon; Baleish may be able to somehow make gold appear by rubbing two coppers together, but the man was a whoremonger and gathering far too much influence at court.

Turning back to the young Reyne, the King said, "You do realize the information you possess is only useful if you can enforce the suggestion that it will be released. If this person decides to kill you, the secrets you hold would die with you."

Randal shook his head, "Not if the rumor is spread that the damaging information is in other hands, and will be released if I come to harm. As I mentioned, Your Grace, my return has been planned for nearly 20 years - and my family has loyal retainers throughout the Westerlands and elsewhere in the realm, and all of them are aware of what they need to do if someone kills me."

He paused before adding, "Naturally, I'd prefer to avoid dying, and have no intention of deliberately making enemies. I'm not going to barreling in like a Baratheon, no - not when a polite approach can accomplish far more."

Deliberately changing the subject, Rhaegar said, "And if I agree to allow you to court my sister, and she is willing to wed you, where would you live?"

Randal smiled, "I had planned all along to announce myself at the tourney, so once everyone knew of my return, it would explain why builders would start to clear the ruins of Castamere. Once that is done, my family home will be rebuilt - and eventually, it will be full of the laughter of children, to put to rest the ghosts of those slaughtered by Tywin Lannister and his dogs."

"Bastard children, Ser Reyne? The Westerlands, and indeed the rest of Westeros - they are _not_ like Essos, or even Dorne. One's circumstance of birth _does _matter here, whether you agree with that or not - the Faith makes sure of it, I promise you. And I wonder if you truly understand just how scorned and despised your bastards will be, instead of being accepted like your trueborn sons and daughters," Elia spoke up.

Ser Reyne kept his expression polite and neutral, but Rhaegar could tell whether a man was annoyed or not - it was all in the eyes. The Red Lion said simply, "I have a plan in mind to assuage such backward thinking and sensibilities, Your Grace."

"No offense meant to you, ser - but I'm sure the Reyne's and Tarbeck's said the same thing, all those years ago," Lyanna shook her head sadly.

"The rebellion was indeed foolish, Your Grace, I will not deny that - but Lord Tywin's reaction was unnecessarily brutal. The children and servants were blameless, but the Old Lion didn't care, he slaughtered them all!" Ser Reyne's smile had vanished as he spoke, and they could all see the furious anger in his eyes - Rhaegar nodded, he was just as angry when he got word of Tywin Lannister's plans during Robert's Rebellion.

"Let us return to the topic at hand. You wish to press your suit for my sister's hand, is that correct? In return for the...usual consideration?" Rhaegar asked, not wanting to get into the sordid topic of coin right now.

"Yes, Your Grace."

He stood, "Very well, Ser Reyne. I will have you shown to rooms where you may bathe and rest for the evening. Tomorrow you will meet with my sister, and if she is willing, we will discuss a betrothal and perhaps even a wedding."

Randal stood and bowed, "Thank you, Your Grace. A bath would be nice, it's been a strenuous day."

Rhaegar said, "One more thing. I hope you aren't as foolish as I was at your age and are hiding a wife, are you?"

Randal started, then shook his head with a laugh, "No, Your Grace, I have no wife, and no children to my knowledge."

Rhaegar chuckled, "Very good, then I will wish you a pleasant evening."

He and his wives were standing when his Hand asked one last question.

"Just out of curiosity, what are your plans for the remaining Lannister's?" Lord Arryn asked, having gotten his anger under control by this point.

The young Red Lion shook his head, "Nothing. Tywin is now dead and in whichever of the Seven Hells he deserves, his son Jamie serves His Grace and is thus untouchable, and the current Lord of Casterly Rock was still in the womb when my family was killed. Lord Tyrion is blameless with regards to what happened, and so long as he leaves me in peace, I do not need to move against him." He paused, "I did happen to hear that the daughter, Cersei, was sent to the Silent Sisters. It might be worth finding out just how seriously she's been taking her vows since they were forced on her. She was supposedly the closest to Tywin in personality, after all."

Rhaegar nodded and signaled for a servant to escort the young man to guest quarters. He and his wives had a great deal to discuss.

RR & RR & RR

_**The King's Chambers**_

_**Shortly Afterward**_

Elia sighed as she lowered herself into the steaming water, her husband and sister-wife already soaking in it. She relaxed as the oils soothed the tension away, both of being on display during the tourney, and then during the meeting with the returning Reyne. Her husband let her adjust to the heat before he said, "Opinions?"

Lyanna was the first to speak, as usual. "He was telling the truth, but I don't think he was telling us everything. I'm sure he has other secrets, besides the information he gathered, but I'd be willing to wager that he doesn't consider them anything that would interest us." She grinned, "I'd also wager that we will be planning a wedding very soon."

Rhaegar laughed, "I won't take that wager, love. We all know my sister appeared thoroughly besotted with the young man, and I agree, he was truthful about his interest in her. And, truthfully, I think they would be a good match. He obviously has the intelligence and the strength of will to keep Dany happy, and it would be good to get some fresh blood in the family."

Elia nodded, "I was thinking about something else that he said. His comment about Cersei Lannister. Rhaenys has complained that Ser Jamie often speaks of nothing but his sister, and so I wonder if it might not be a good idea to end the arrangement between them. The association between the royal family and the Lannister's brings us no real benefit apart from Lord Tyrion's good will, and with the way Rhaenys and the young Stark heir were dancing around each other? Well, they seem to suit each other much better in terms of age if nothing else, and the Stark's are a well-respected family."

"Well thank you, sister dear," Lyanna said with a smirk. "But I agree that Robb would be a much better match than Jamie Lannister. My nephew's got the strength to handle her, and I wouldn't be surprised to discover that Rhaenys found herself over his knee if she pushed him far enough." She frowned thoughtfully, "I hate to say this, but it might be necessary for Ser Jamie to die for the good of the realm. He isn't happy about being tied to Rhaenys, but he _does_ like being close to the Iron Throne."

Their husband nodded thoughtfully, "It's worth considering, but I'm not certain such a drastic step will be necessary. We don't have to make a decision immediately, after all - his squadron won't be back for another three moons, and Robb and Rhaenys will have time enough to discover if they truly suit each other by then."

Elia chuckled, "Honestly, I expect Robb to have our daughter thoroughly tamed within the next fortnight. There is something about him that reminds me of you, husband. Rhaenys will probably find herself stripped and bound to Robb's bed on a regular basis. Hopefully, it will calm the pleasure-seeking part of her personality." She grinned impishly, "It certainly did wonders for me!"

They all laughed, but then Rhaegar winced, "I don't want to think about this, but my sister is far more innocent than our daughter. Do you think she has any true understanding of herself, or her body?"

Elia shook her head, "Probably very little, I hadn't started teaching her yet since she just had her 16th nameday. I'll find out from the serving girl who is with Reyne what his appetites are like, so I know what to teach her. Considering that he plans to have multiple women in his bed, I'll bring a serving girl so that Dany knows how to enjoy being pleasured by another woman, and to be able to please them if that is what her husband desires."

Rhaegar nodded, "Thank you, but please, spare me any details. I know she's probably got the family appetites, but I don't want to think about it!"

His wives shared a grin and moved closer; Lyanna reached under the water to grip him and said, "Don't worry, husband, we'll drive all those nasty thoughts about your innocent sister away!"

He laughed and reached for them, pulling the two close to him, and there was no need for talking for quite a while.

RR & RR & RR

_**Much Later that night**_

Lyanna looked up when the door cracked open and Elia slipped through, removing her robes and climbing naked into the bed. Her sister-wife leaned in and whispered in her ear, not wanting to wake their husband, "According to the serving girl, Ser Reyne was fairly standard in his desires, except that he also had her ass before he finished inside her. She said he was actually quite skillful, and prepared her well enough that she actually enjoyed him taking her that way."

Lyanna raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, isn't it? I'd say our sister is going to have an unusual education, isn't she?"

Elia shrugged, "We both know how to get ourselves ready, Rhaegar certainly doesn't resist our asses, especially after a spanking. Reyne didn't seem that interested in spanking, but that may depend on his mood. I'll send a different girl to him tomorrow night."

Rhaegar lifted his head off the pillow and glared sleepily at the two of them. "Can you two discuss our potential goodbrother more quietly? I told you, I don't want to know what he's going to be doing with Dany!"

The two of them grinned sheepishly, and Elia slipped under the sheets and they were soon sleeping soundly.

RR & RR & RR

_**The Next Morning**_

Daenerys was having a hard time holding her excitement at bay, as Elia had visited her rooms this morning and told her that Randal was interested in wedding her! She wasn't too certain about the next thing that Elia told her, but assuming the betrothal took place soon, Dany could understand the necessity of learning how to please her husband. She wasn't worried about that part of it, but that it was her brother's wife that was going to teach her - well, that was going to be a little... strange.

Dany put that aside, it was more important that her brother had agreed to let Randal meet with her. The meeting was sure to be chaperoned, but that didn't matter. She was going to get to see and talk to him. So she took extra care dressing for breakfast and made sure her hair was brushed until it shone, and her serving maid had it braided perfectly.

When she was finally satisfied, Dany left her rooms and hurried to the private family dining area and just managed to sit down before the meal was brought in. She forced herself to stay calm when she saw Ser Reyne sitting at the end of the table, next to Aemon and Arya, because she wanted to rush to him and give him the kiss that she was going to give him when he'd crowned her. But she held back, because, as much as she didn't want to think about it, Dany knew she had no idea how to kiss him properly, and she didn't want him thinking her a silly little girl.

She focused on her manners as she ate, ignoring, with all possible dignity, the amusement of her brother and his wives.

Eventually, the meal was finished, and her brother stood, tapping her on the shoulder and gesturing for her to follow. Dany wiped her face with her napkin and stood, walking a few steps behind her brother as he led her to the library. Her brother's wives were already there, and Ser Reyne was there as well! She gave him a bright smile, and he smiled and nodded in return. Her brother closed the door behind them and cleared his throat.

"Daenerys, Randal has expressed a desire to marry you, and, after speaking with him, I've permitted him to speak to you. If all goes well, he will be allowed to court you - and then a betrothal can be arranged." She saw Rhaegar wince at her wide-eyed look of excitement before the King added, "I'm aware you are in favor of this, sweet sister, but do not say anything right now. After you and he have spoken, then I will have your decision."

With that, Rhaegar guided her to a chair on the side of the room, and Randal took a seat a few feet away from her. Her brother then moved back and sat down with his wives. They were far enough away that she and Randal could speak privately, but still watch them. Dany was a bit annoyed at the lack of privacy, but knew better than to argue with them.

Sitting down, she looked at him, and he started talking. She had heard about the sack of Tarbeck Hall and Castamere, but had no idea how his parents had escaped. He told her about growing up in Braavos, and learning the Water Dance, which he promised to show her, and how he had to learn to fight in armor and to joust when it was time for him to come back to Westeros.

Dany listened intently when he told her about his plans, and how he was going to collect from the families that owed him a debt. She was _more_ than a bit surprised when Randal told her that he was planning to ask for a daughter in repayment, if the family did not have the gold to honor the debt. And what exactly the daughter would have to do, once the debtor family handed her over.

Bastards were not loved in Westeros, and neither was the type of sexual slavery Randal Reyne seemed to be suggesting.

But then the man explained how he planned to get around the stigma associated with baseborn children and avoid becoming a raper, and considering his desire to have lots of children to rebuild his line and lineage, it rather made sense. Besides, Dany didn't think she'd want to have more than a couple of children herself. He assured her that she would be his only wife; the others would be considered consorts, or, in certain instances, concubines.

Dany was curious about the difference, and so he smirked and said in reply, "It depends on how offensive the girl's father is during our meeting, Your Grace. If he is polite and reasonable, his daughter will be given the honor of the title consort. If he is argumentative, or offensive, then the girl will end up wearing a concubine collar, and her status would be a lot lower than that of a consort. To put it bluntly, in Essos a consort is considered almost a secondary wife, but a concubine is barely above a slave, and, if her master desires, she could be used by others. I don't intend to allow that to happen, of course, but I would be within my rights to do so."

_In Essos, perhaps - but not here, I'd wager. Not with highborn ladies, anyway. _Dany shrugged, it was common knowledge that the serving girls usually spent their nights in one bed or another, including with her brother and his wives. She had seen Rhaenys playing with one of her maids a few times, and knew that the same girl had been in Aegon and Aemon's beds on different nights,so it wasn't anything to be overly worried about. The girls were not whores and were well treated, and their families doubtless appreciated the money they sent home, so it was the way it was.

And it wasn't as if she hadn't been interested in what it would be like to touch her maid Jasmine when the girl was naked in the tub with her. She hadn't done so yet because she had only just turned six and ten, but she was thinking about it. Maybe Jasmine would be the girl that Elia brought with her to teach her the art of lovemaking? That would be enjoyable, she was already fond of the girl, so they could have fun together.

But that was a thought for tonight, Randal was still speaking. Dany liked the way his eyes lit up with excitement when he was talking about rebuilding Castamere and looking forward to the laughter of children. She could see how much the idea of family meant to him, and how he was going to treat the other women with honor and respect, and at that moment -

Well, assuming the betrothal was successfully negotiated, she knew that she was eventually going to give herself to this man. He was going to be her husband, and Dany would stand beside him as he reached his goals.

RR & RR & RR

Rhaegar turned to Elia and quietly said, "I would get started teaching Daenerys what she needs to know as quickly as possible, love. The way she is reacting to this man just talking to her, I don't trust her not to rush over and pin him to the floor, before ravishing him!"

Elia had been watching closely and nodded, "I'll get started tonight, teach her about her own body and what feels good. I've got a feeling she will be looking for some relief by then."

Lyanna nodded, "I'll talk to the girl who bathes him tonight, see if Reyne's any different with a different girl." Looking at her husband, the Queen Consort added, "I'd suggest arranging the betrothal and planning on a wedding within a moon's turn, I doubt that Dany will be willing to wait much longer."

Rhaegar looked a little green but nodded, "I think if I tried to make her wait... she might find a different purpose for the sword training you've been giving her, Lyanna."

She snorted, "More than likely, and since Elia and I are fond of you, or at least certain parts of you, I would have to try and stop her. And with the babe pressing my bladder half the time, I might not be able to do it."

Elia laughed, "You too? I thought it was just me that needed to find a privy every twenty minutes!"

Rhaegar suddenly wished he was anywhere else, even fighting on the Trident again. He loved his wives dearly, but he really didn't want to be stuck between them as they discussed the less pleasant aspects of their pregnancies.

He knew that they were only teasing him because he didn't want to think about his little sister learning about her sexuality, but they could have chosen a different subject, couldn't they?

He could ask them, but he didn't think he wanted to know the answer.

It was almost a relief when Dany stood and walked over to them, a huge smile on her face. "Yes, brother, I wish to marry Randal Reyne. He has told me of his plans, and I will be helping him achieve them."

RR & RR & RR

_**Daenerys's Bedchamber**_

_**Later that Night**_

Dany was sitting nervously on the edge of her bed, waiting for Elia to arrive and start her training. Jasmine had already bathed her, and Dany had been tempted to touch the other girl but forced herself to wait. There would be time for that later, and besides, she was more interested in touching Randal right now. Her eyes had drifted to his lap a couple of times during their conversation, and even soft, there was a good-sized bulge in his pants. She was almost afraid to see it engorged.

It didn't help that Jasmine had decided (or was ordered?) that tonight was a good time to start talking about the different things she had experienced, since she started serving in the keep. Dany found herself touching her breasts as Jasmine described taking different men in her mouth, and how she'd pleasured them. Or the different positions she was put in to be fucked, and which ones she enjoyed. She didn't mention any names, but did say that she had been with one man who actually put his cock in her bottom, and how exciting it was!

Dany's head was spinning, picturing herself doing all these things with Randal, and it took almost 20 minutes for her to calm down again after her bath.

She almost wished that Jasmine were with her because she could use the distraction from what was going to be happening, but the girl had left earlier, a grin of anticipation on her face.

Dany wondered just what Jasmine was looking forward to, when there was a knock on her door, and Elia walked in, a carrying case in her hand.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**STORY TITLE: **Reyne's Rebirth

**PART:** 04 of ? Learning  
**AUTHOR: **Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** , Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY:** The Lannisters believed they had destroyed the last of the Reyne family during their rebellion. But they were wrong, and in the aftermath of Prince Rhaegar's defeat of Robert Baratheon at the Trident, the last Reyne makes his plans to return.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**CATEGORY: **Harem  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Rhaegar/Lyanna, Rhaegar/Elia Martell, Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark, Aemon Targaryen/Arya Stark, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen, Randal Reyne (OC)/Daenerys Targaryen, Randal Reyne/Multiple Women  
**RATING:** NC-17

**WORD COUNT:** 7,804  
**SPOILERS: ** None, goes AU before Season One of Game of Thrones

**NOTE ON CANON CHANGES: **In addition to the initial change of Rhaegar's victory and the ripples from that, another major change is that, in this AU, the Reyne's and Tarbeck families had managed to rival the Lannister's in wealth, and held the debts of many noble families.

**A NOTE ON CHARACTER AGES: ** Due to author fiat, the year dates of the story and the ages of several characters (in canon) are quite simply incompatible. Basically, all you need to know is that Aemon Targaryen (Jon Snow) and Arya Stark are both the same age, over 16.

**WARNINGS:** If you've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Of course, since we are talking about the Targaryen's, incest as well.

**BETA'D BY:** Starway Man

_**Daenerys's Bedchamber**_

_**The Red Keep**_

_**King's Landing**_

_**302 AC**_

Elia forced herself not to sigh at the sight of the nervous girl in front of her. She would need to start slow with the Princess, otherwise Dany would freeze up on her wedding night and have a miserable experience. Putting a warm smile on her face, she stepped into the room and pushed the door closed behind her.

"Relax, Daenerys, there's nothing to be nervous about. You know why I'm here, don't you?"

The younger woman nodded, a little hesitantly, and Elia said, "We're going to need to help you relax a little bit before we get anywhere." Fortunately, she'd come prepared and set down the case she was carrying on the bedside table. Reaching in, she pulled out two mugs and a bottle of wine. It wasn't the full strength most people of the realm enjoyed, but it would be enough to relieve Daenerys's nerves.

Pouring each of them a drink, Elia handed one to her goodsister and said, "I'm sure you are excited about the idea of being married to your mystery knight, and that's perfectly understandable for a young girl. And from what we've seen of him, Randal is a good man - but that's just it, Dany. Ser Reyne… he's an experienced adult who will expect his wife to be comfortable with her own desires as well as his, in your marriage bed. Right now, you are an innocent, which is perfectly acceptable for a girl your age, of course. But you don't know yourself yet, so you can't know your husband."

She watched as Daenerys sipped her wine, but the girl was obviously listening and taking in what she was saying, which was good.

"The betrothal was officially signed today, as I'm sure you know. There are several weeks before your wedding, and, although I am not your mother, I'm going to do for you what my mother did for me before my wedding, and her mother did for her, and so on. I'm going to teach you how to understand yourself, and what you enjoy, and then I'm going to teach you how to enjoy what your husband enjoys."

Opening her robe, Elia slipped it off her shoulders and displayed her nude body to the Princess, gesturing for her to do the same. The wine was doing its job, because the younger woman didn't hesitate, removing her robe and sitting naked on the bed. Elia took a moment to enjoy the girl's appearance, knowing that Randal was really going to enjoy her. Dany was slender, but her breasts were a nice size for her frame, and her nipples were dark against her pale skin.

Elia briefly wished that the girl wasn't such an innocent, and that her husband would frown on it, because it would be delightful to have Daenerys writhing in pleasure under her tongue, and enjoying the girl's mouth on her pussy. Oh well, after Dany was wedded and bedded, things could change. And she was sure that Lyanna would enjoy playing with the girl as well, when their husbands were out of the Keep.

Elia didn't allow any of those thoughts to show, even though she was planning on enjoying them a great deal later that night. Smiling at Daenerys, she simply said, "What I'm going to show you is how to discover what you enjoy, goodsister. Not everything I will teach you will be something you get a great deal of pleasure out of, of course, but it _will_ allow you to learn of your own body and your reactions. Do you understand?"

The Princess nodded confidently, and Elia said, "Sit back on the bed, with your back against the headboard, and sit with your legs crossed. That will be most comfortable for you as we begin."

Daenerys moved into position, and, was that a hint of a smile? _Very good, she's already showing the right attitude._

Elia lifted herself onto the bed, taking a mirror position at the opposite end, before wincing slightly as her babe made its unhappiness with the jostling known, and then she looked Daenerys directly in the eyes. "I want you to follow what I do with my hands, and learn what feels good for you, so you can keep doing it when you are alone."

Lifting her hands, Elia cupped her breasts, her thumbs brushing over her nipples, making them tighten nicely. Elia watched as Daenerys copied her movements precisely, including touching her nipples, and the girl gave a soft hiss of pleasure at the contact. Elia started fondling her breasts, enjoying the feeling of her hands on her full mounds, and nodded encouragingly at the silver-haired girl as she did the same.

"After you wed, Dany, Randal may enjoy sliding his cock between your breasts as you use your mouth on him. It's something that most men enjoy, and the sensation is rather enjoyable for us as well. But you don't need to concentrate on that yet, you will learn to use your mouth as we get closer to the time of your wedding. For now, just enjoy the feel of your hands as you touch your breasts."

Elia knew that the girl would be thinking of little more than using her mouth on Randal, imagining how it would feel, which was why she started her thinking about it. The Princess probably hadn't even considered the act before tonight, so it was best to plant the idea in her mind. Elia had never encountered a man that didn't enjoy a woman using her mouth on him, and from what the serving girl last night said, Randal was no exception.

But now, it was time to move the lesson forward. Still toying with her breasts with one hand, Elia lifted the other to her mouth and started licking the fingers. Daenerys looked at her curiously, but did the same thing. Once Elia was satisfied they were wet enough, she lowered her hand to her crotch, and started lightly rubbing her pussy.

She watched Daenerys's eyes widen as she saw where her hand was, but still followed her instructions, her fingers sliding through the silky blonde hairs between her legs. She would have to instruct the girl's maids to start trimming the hairs down there - a small covering was nice, but too much hair could be off putting, especially if her husband was willing to use his mouth on her. But that was something easily accomplished later.

Elia's fingers rubbed her pussy lips, enjoying the way her juices started to flow from the attention, and watched in hidden amusement as Daenerys's eyes filled with wonder as she touched herself. The young Princess would doubtless be enjoying herself a great deal when she took to her bed that night, and the girl's lessons were only just beginning!

"It feels good, doesn't it, Daenerys? The way your lips are swelling, and getting wet is preparing your body to take a man inside you. Now, take your index finger and slide it between your lips slowly, let yourself get used to the feeling." Elia slipped a finger into her pussy, watching Daenerys's first tentative movements. The girl's movements grew more confident as she felt the pleasure starting to rise, her breaths were coming quicker, and her nipples were visibly tightening.

Elia added a second finger and bit her lip to keep from smiling as a moan escaped the girl, moving on her own to move her fingers inside her pussy, rubbing the inner walls. Her other hand was gripping her breasts, and her fingers tugged on her nipples, pulling a deeper moan from her throat.

Without prompting, Daenerys shifted so her legs were spread, and she worked a fourth finger into her pussy, pumping them into her body. Elia said, "Very good, Daenerys - now, take your thumb and feel for the little bump at the top of your pussy. Do you feel it?"

She nodded shakily, her eyes smokey with arousal, and Elia gave her an approving smile. "While your fingers keep moving, use your thumb to rub the bump, but be gentle to start with."

Elia paused in fingering herself, knowing what was going to happen when the girl started rubbing her clit, and wanted to enjoy the expression on Daenerys's face.

Daenerys's thumb was rubbing enthusiastically, and Elia could see the confusion appear in her eyes as the pleasure suddenly rushed toward her - until Dany closed her eyes and fell backward, her body shuddering as the first orgasm the girl had ever enjoyed crashed over her like an ocean wave.

The ecstatic cries of passion that erupted from Daenerys would have doubtless brought any passing servants rushing into the room to see if the Princess needed help, but she had posted one of her own servants outside the door to wave them off. Mysa had been with her since she was a young girl in Dorne, and had spent many nights in bed with her, Lyanna and their husband - so she was well acquainted with the sounds of female pleasure. She was probably very amused at what she was hearing, actually.

The Princess's cries had calmed, leaving her moaning quietly as the pleasure washed through her body, and her eyes were starting to clear. Elia said, "Take your fingers and lick them clean, Daenerys. Your husband will enjoy seeing you taste yourself."

Still dazed, the girl lifted her fingers to her mouth and she started licking absently, still lost in her pleasure, but as she came back to herself, she licked with more enthusiasm, sucking gently on each finger in turn, until they were all clean.

When she finished, Daenerys looked up at her, a wide smile on her face, and Elia gave her a grin in return. "Fun, isn't it? And it gets even better when you are with your husband or another of his playmates. But that is something for you to look forward to as our lessons continue. For now, I want you to spend time before falling asleep, and again when you awake, touching yourself to learn what different things you enjoy. I'll be instructing your maids to show you how they pleasure themselves after they bathe you, so you can try what they do."

Standing, Elia pulled the robe around her body and closed it before saying, "Now, get some rest, Princess, and pleasant dreams."

Elia managed to keep her face impassive until the door closed behind her, and she and Mysa were a short distance away before succumbing to the fit of giggles at the dumbstruck expression on the Princess's face. Pleasant dreams, she could almost guarantee that the girl would have pleasant dreams tonight. Probably also wake up with cramped fingers, but at least Dany would be in a good mood come the morning.

RR & RR & RR

_**Randal Reyne's Quarters**_

_**Approximately the Same Time**_

He lay back on the bed, the serving girl - Jasmine - on her belly between his legs as she licked his cock and sucked his balls. Randal may have had contempt for the softness of most Westerosi, but he did appreciate some of their customs. Bathing was much more enjoyable with an eager and willing young woman for company, for example.

Other customs, though? It had been a little disconcerting this morning when the Queen Elia had pulled him aside and told him bluntly that she had received a report from Imra, the girl who he enjoyed the night before.

Surprisingly, the Queen wasn't disapproving; in fact, she told him that the girl had greatly enjoyed herself, and may wish to become part of his household staff when Castamere was restored. The real surprise was when the woman told him that she would be taking care of educating his future bride, and would make sure Daenerys was introduced to the joys of being taken in the rear.

There wasn't much he could say in response, and Elia just gave a throaty laugh before moving away. While the idea that Daenerys would come to his bed with some knowledge and enthusiasm, the idea that the Queen was well aware of his tastes was a bit uncomfortable. Fortunately, she now seemed to approve of him and his plans, but he still didn't like other people knowing things about him. There wasn't much Randal could do about it, though, so he decided to just live with the situation. He hadn't had the girl doing anything too extreme the night before, he would save those times for when he had Cersei under his control. But that was in the future, he had an eager girl in his bed to pay attention to right now.

Focusing on Jasmine, Randal watched her eyes to assess her feelings. He wanted the girl to be happy with serving him, because he was already aware that she primarily served his future bride, and he didn't want her to find reasons to scheme against him. So far Jasmine seemed perfectly content, humming happily as she took him in her mouth and started sucking. The girl didn't have a lot of experience, but she wasn't nervous, taking him deeper into her mouth as she sucked. Her hands busy, one rubbing his balls, the other between her legs.

Randal groaned as her tongue licked the sensitive skin under the head of his cock, and he could feel his balls start to tighten - he was about to cum, and called her name. Jasmine looked up, and seeing the look on his face, pulled back so only the head of his cock was between her lips. The look of excitement in her eyes was enough to push him over the edge, and he swelled in her mouth, collapsing back on the bed as she swallowed everything he gave her.

When she'd finished swallowing, the serving girl got off the bed and poured a little water into a mug, rinsing her mouth before looking at him curiously, waiting for his next instructions. He shifted so he was sitting up against the headboard, and said, "That was excellently done, Jasmine, and you deserve pleasure of your own. Come here and climb up on my lap, and I will do my best to oblige."

She looked a bit confused as she followed his orders, straddling his lap and pressing her tits against his chest. Randal grinned at her, and he put an arm around her as his other hand moved between her legs. Jasmine's eyes widened as he started stroking her pussy, his fingertips brushing her lips, making them swell with her juices.

He kept stroking her, getting the girl more aroused with each touch, and she moaned when he slipped his finger inside her. Jasmine leaned against him, her erect nipples pressing into his chest as Randal worked a second finger into her pussy, enjoying the way she tightened around him. His thumb was lightly brushing her clit as his fingers stroked her, making her wriggle pleasurably against his hand. He added a third finger and started pumping her pussy, his thumb rubbing her clit steadily.

Jasmine's breath grew short and she wrapped her arms around him as she squirmed, until she stiffened and cried out, collapsing as she was overwhelmed by her orgasm. Randal kept fingering her, letting her come back to her senses gently, and eventually she did, pushing back to look at him, a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you, my Lord! Now I know why Imra was smiling when she returned to our room last night..." Jasmine said, somewhat pantingly.

Randal smiled, "I told you that you deserve pleasure, and I believe in rewarding excellent service. Now, I believe you are to stay here with me for the night, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord, as long as you allow me some sleep so I can serve my Princess in the morning."

Randal nodded, "I have no objection to that. I'm curious, though - have you served her as you served me yet?"

The girl actually blushed, "Not yet, my Lord, the Queen said she was too young - but I think I will be soon."

Something about her reaction made him curious, "You're looking forward to serving her, aren't you, Jasmine? You wish to touch her, and hope that she touches you in return, don't you?" His voice was calm and friendly, but insistent, and she hesitated before nodding sharply, looking away from him.

Randal pulled her close, "Worry not that I will hold your desire against you; in fact, as her husband, I would make sure that my wife provided pleasure for pleasure received." Jasmine stared at him in surprise, and he chuckled, "I'm actually looking forward to seeing the two of you enjoying each other, actually, I'm sure the two of you will be beautiful together."

"Truly, my Lord?"

"Indeed... I am going to request that the King allow you to continue serving us when my home in the Westerlands is restored, and I know that Imra is also interested in doing so."

Jasmine smiled widely, and breathed, "Thank you, my Lord, it would be my honor to serve you and your wife."

He nodded, "I do need to be sure you are able to pleasure her though, so I've asked for Imra to join us."

There was movement in the back of the room, and then a young blonde stepped forward, totally nude, her skin flushed with excitement.

"Pray show me that you know how to pleasure a woman, Jasmine, so I know that my future bride won't be disappointed."

Randal shifted position so the girls had enough room on the bed, and they were soon laying beside him, kissing each other passionately as their fingers worked between each other's legs. He actually already knew that Jasmine would have no problem having sex with another woman, but he enjoyed watching two women together, especially since they were having sex at his order. Never mind that the two of them would have done it voluntarily, it still planted the seed in their minds that they were acting to please him.

He had learned the arts of manipulation very well growing up in the Free Cities, and it was very rare that anyone noticed it. Randal knew he would have to keep an eye on how the King's Hand acted regarding the news of his wife's dalliances with Baelish, because the whore-master would need to be removed from his position of Master of Coin. And once the man was destroyed, the position would be his, allowing him to further cement his family's future.

Randal let his plans ripen as he watched the two girls, who had quickly shifted so they were able to lick each other, and Imra soon had Jasmine climaxing, filling Imra's mouth with her juices. He was pleased that the blonde had remembered her instructions, and had fingered Jasmine's ass as she was licking her.

He had greatly enjoyed being the first man to take Imra's ass the night before, making her enjoy it - and Randal was looking forward to being the first to stretch Jasmine's buttocks that way as well, before the night was over.

They did manage to get almost four hours of sleep before the girls had to attend their duties, and Queen Elia gave him an amused look when he joined the family for breakfast.

RR & RR & RR

_**The Main Courtyard**_

_**The Red Keep**_

_**A Few Days Later**_

Robb had been walking with Rhaenys, seeing the different parts of the Keep - and, to be honest, looking for a secluded area where the two of them could enjoy themselves - when he noticed a crowd gathered in the courtyard. Giving Rhaenys a curious look, she shrugged - there was nothing scheduled that she was aware of, as the two of them moved closer.

As they got closer to the open area, Rhaenys nudged him, and he saw that Princess Daenerys was there, with a member of the Kingsguard, and she was staring intently at whatever was going on. She wasn't the only one interested, though, there were impressed murmurs from the crowd, and occasional applause.

When they could finally see, Robb whistled softly in surprise. The Reyne was in the center of the courtyard, dressed in nothing but his day clothes, dueling with an armored knight wielding a greatsword. Reyne was holding a lighter, thinner sword, but was moving so quickly that he could easily dodge the armored knight's attacks.

It was an impressive performance, and eventually Reyne was able to reach through a gap in the armor, drawing first blood. The knight sheathed his sword and removed his helmet, laughing.

"Well done, young Bravo, it's been a long time since I was bested in a duel. But now I fear you are about to be pestered for training in the Water Dance by some of our youngsters."

Robb could see that the knight was correct; several young boys, and even a young girl, were nudging each other, trying to work up the nerve to approach him. He had to admit he was curious as well, and with Rhaenys beside him, pushed his way through the crowd. The others quickly parted for the two of them, recognizing who he was with, and Robb was soon standing in the center. Daenerys had joined them, her bodyguard right behind her.

He stepped forward, his hand extended, "That was an amazing performance, Ser Randal! I'd heard of the Water Dance, of course, but never seen anyone so skilled in it. How long have you been training?"

Robb noticed Rhaenys move to stand with Daenerys and they were talking softly, grins on their faces - but he would worry about that later, this was more interesting.

Randal shook his hand firmly and grinned, "I'm a bit out of practice, Lord Robb, I spent most of the last year getting used to fighting and jousting in armor so I could do well in the Tournament. But I started learning the Dance when I was but six namedays. I prefer it, honestly, because there are times you find yourself in a fight and don't have the time to put on your armor."

Robb laughed, "True enough, and I see it's a useful skill to develop. I don't suppose you would be willing to show me some moves, perchance?"

The older man grinned, "Why not? We're going to be family one day, after all."

Robb glanced over at Rhaenys and saw her blush, and he grinned in response, "That we are, Ser Randal, that we are."

"If you please, Lord Robb, call me Randal. I'm not that much older than you, and there's really no need to be that formal, not after the tourney."

Robb nodded, and soon the two of them were walking, deep in conversation about the training Randal went through growing up.

He heard a few giggles from the two girls behind them, but naturally enough, decided he really didn't want to know.

RR & RR & RR

Rhaenys grinned at her aunt as they walked behind the two men, "An impressive man you've just been betrothed to, Aunt Daenerys - I wonder if he's as skilled in other areas as he is with the sword?"

Daenerys leaned close, "I haven't found out for myself, sweet Rhaenys, but according to my two maids? He's extremely skilled, neither of them have stopped smiling this day!" She smirked at her niece, "And what of Lord Robb? We know he is skilled at the joust, after seeing his performance at the tourney, but how are his 'other' skills?"

Rhaenys blushed and put her mouth to Daenerys's ear as they walked, "I'm smiling a great deal as well, especially after he pulled me into an empty room and pulled up my dress for a spanking! By the Seven, I soaked my small clothes when he used his hand on me, it was so embarrassing - but even more exciting!"

Daenerys's jaw dropped, "Really? He did that to you! I wonder if Randal will want to do that to me? The most unusual thing that Imra and Jasmine mentioned was him taking their ass. Which sounds exciting enough."

The older girl grinned, "Oh, it's a lot of fun, Robb had me that way after he spanked me, and I want to do it again. It's so nasty that I loved it. But do you want to know something funny?"

"What?"

"While Robb and I were looking for another empty room, we saw Aemon and Arya, who seemed to have the same idea, because she was completely naked on her knees with Aemon's cock in her mouth! He didn't even notice us, but she did, and Lady Arya took him out of her mouth and glared at the two of us. She then growled, 'Do you mind? I'm busy!' and went right back to what she was doing. Aemon looked shocked and embarrassed, and I thought Robb was going to faint, or else take his sword to my little brother after seeing his sister dishonored like that!"

Daenerys covered her mouth to muffle her laugh, but then said, "Is it living in the North that makes the Starks so adventurous, or is it just something in the blood? Because Lyanna is the same way, we've seen proof of that plenty of times."

Rhaenys laughed, "I think my favorite was when the lords were gathered for the King's nameday feast, and while everyone was dancing, she slipped under the table for several minutes. When Aunt Lyanna came up licking her lips, I honestly thought the King was going to take her right on top of the roast boar!" She got a faraway look in her eyes and added, "I wonder if Robb would enjoy that?"

The two Targaryen women were still laughing when they caught up to Robb and Randal, not noticing the blushing face of their guard who had heard the entire conversation.

RR & RR & RR

Rhaegar was looking out of the window of his Small Council room, watching the duel in the courtyard while Ned was reading a letter from his brother Benjen. It was obvious that the man was troubled by what he was reading, but until Ned spoke, he wasn't going to ask. His goodbrother had become a close friend over the years, and Rhaegar knew how much he valued his privacy.

In the meantime, he was enjoying the display that young Reyne was putting on. The Water Dance was an incredibly difficult style to master, but the young man seemed to have succeeded. The King found the young man interesting, but also an enigma. He was pleasant and open about his plans, but there were secrets behind his eyes - and that made Rhaegar uneasy.

It wasn't the way he'd pointed Lord Arryn toward Littlefinger that bothered him; in fact, that demonstrated Reyne's information gathering quite well, and could actually benefit the realm, if used the right way. Because Baelish was extremely ambitious, and not known for considering anything but his own benefit. And frankly, he'd long considered Lyssa Arryn to be a weeping waste of a woman, and his Hand would be better off with a stronger woman as his Lady wife.

He kept watching the young man, wondering what his ultimate goal was. Reyne didn't seem to be ambitious for the Iron Throne, if that was his goal he would have been better to crown Rhaenys, because she was closer to the throne than his young sister. No, the attraction between the he and Daenerys was genuine, although that didn't stop Reyne enjoying the serving girls who came to his room.

That wasn't actually a surprise, for even Ned enjoyed the girls - but in his case, Catelyn was there as well, and they both enjoyed the girls.

Rhaegar quirked a smile, in that sense young Robb took after his father - because, even though he wasn't supposed to be aware, Rhaenys had joined Robb in his rooms when the girls were there. It was good that he'd been convinced to end the arrangement between her and Jamie Lannister, he'd only suggested it back when there was a possibility he would need Tyrion Lannister's support in case of another rebellion.

But with the Old Lion dead, and the current head of the family far more reasonable to deal with, the connection was no longer necessary.

It did amuse Rhaegar to know that Tyrion Lannister had, instead of burying the old man in the family crypt, given the man's bones to his starving hounds. In secret, of course, the appearances did have to be maintained. Apparently the son had even less liking for Tywin than he himself did.

But that didn't get him any closer to unraveling the enigma that was Randal Reyne. Of his loyalty to the Throne, Rhaegar had no doubts, but what of his allegiance to Braavos? He was raised there for most of his life, even if he was raised expecting to return to the Seven Kingdoms, that would still leave conflicts between the two lands. The King frowned, all he could do would be to make sure that the Spider kept a close watch on the man and be prepared to act if the need arose.

It complicated things that Elia seemed to be rather fond of the man, and was very much in favor of him marrying Daenerys, even more than she supported the union between Robb and Rhaenys. He would have expected her to be in favor of a solid match for their daughter, and she was, but from what she'd said when they were in bed with Lyanna? Randal Reyne had the drive and the appetite to be a true Targaryen, and would stand as a strong and useful ally to the Crown.

Elia wouldn't say anything more, only that it was just a strong feeling she had - but her feelings had proven true in the past, so he let it be.

Hearing Ned stand, Rhaegar turned from the window to face the man, "Trouble in the North, Ned?"

Ned grimaced, "War, and rumors of war. The Wildlings are trying to get through the Wall in greater numbers than ever before, and the ones who are taken alive are terrified. They claim that the White Walkers are leading armies of wights, and slaughtering any they can reach." He shook his head, "Normally, I would just wonder if the person who wrote all this had gotten too deep in his cups - but the raven was written by my younger brother, Benjen, and he's not known for imagining things. I know that you need me here, at least through the upcoming wedding, but this concerns me a great deal… and I would much prefer to go home and deal with it all, if I could."

Rhaegar held out his hand, and quickly read over the letter. His initial reaction was to agree with his Warden of the North, the man who wrote this was doing his best to be dispassionate, but the concern was easy to discern. He could understand Ned's desire to return to the North, but damn it, he needed the man here - his solid sense was invaluable, especially with all the families pouring in for the wedding.

But, on second thought, there may be another solution. Jamie Lannister's host was less than a week's ride from Winterfell, and should be fairly fresh...

"I understand your desire to return North, Ned, but I have another option. There is a full company of soldiers less than a week away from Winterfell, so I'll order them to continue North to the Wall and meet with your brother. Fresh men would be able to take a fresh look, and if they confirm the rumors, we can prepare to face the danger."

Rhaegar could see that Ned was torn on the matter, but the royal squadron was far closer and could help if things were actually moving beyond the Wall. Eventually he nodded, and Rhaegar went to his desk and prepared the orders for his Master of War to send.

Besides, knowing Jamie Lannister's temper, there was a chance that the man wouldn't return from the North. He would be given an appropriate funeral full of honors, of course, if he failed to do so.

RR & RR & RR

_**Daenerys's Bedchamber**_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Daenerys was already naked and standing by her bed when Elia walked through the door that night, and the girl didn't even flush when Jasmine followed her into the rooms. The young woman had changed quite a bit since the first night - now she was eager for the nightly lessons, and had even been seen slipping away during the day to pleasure herself.

It was only a matter of time before she was discovered on her knees the same way Rhaenys and Arya had already been found. Elia was sure that was one of the reasons Daenerys had been so eager for this portion of her lessons. She had been practicing taking a man in her mouth for the last few nights, using one of the toys that Elia had made for her when she was first married and Rhaegar had to be away a lot of the time.

If it wasn't for the Princess's insistence that the first man she had in her mouth would be her husband, Elia could have brought Aegon for Daenerys to practice on. After all, it wasn't like she could end up with a babe in her belly simply from swallowing her nephew's seed. And if she balked at Aegon, Aemon was an option she'd likely not refuse. As it was, Dany only had the toy to suck on, and it didn't react the way a man would, and how could she know if she was able to swallow when the toy lacked a man's juices?

Putting her annoyance aside, Elia stripped out of her robe and sat down on the edge of the bed, strapping the toy in place around her waist before she gestured to Daenerys to take her position. The girl smiled and knelt down between Elia's legs, her hand stroking the false cock as she gathered saliva in her mouth.

When her mouth was wet enough, Daenerys took the head between her lips and gave it a quick suck, then shifted to use her tongue along the shaft. Her hand stroked the part she wasn't using her tongue on, and Elia had to admit - if it were an actual cock, she would have the man out of his mind already.

The Dornish Queen watched the girl sucking the cock for a few minutes, just making sure that her skills were up to her ambitions, when Daenerys managed to surprise her! She shifted her position, and tilted her head back taking the toy all the way into her throat! Where in the Seven Hells had she learned that? Elia wasn't able to take a cock into her throat, but this _virgin_ could manage it?

When she pulled back, the girl had the nerve to grin at her! "What! How did you learn that trick, Daenerys? Have you been sneaking around with Randal?"

Daenerys laughed, "No, Elia, I haven't been sneaking around - well, not with Randal - but I happened to see another girl with her lover, and they didn't know I was there, and I witnessed how she took him all the way down her throat. It drove her lover crazy, and I knew I wanted to learn how, so I found the girl later and got her to teach me. I've been practicing with one of her toys for the last few days, and just managed to succeed for the first time this afternoon."

The pride in her expression was obvious, and, looking over at Jasmine who had been standing quietly by the door, Elia was willing to wager that the serving girl would soon be asking to learn that skill as well.

Shaking her head, Elia said, "Well, I think you've learned enough to be able to satisfy your husband with your mouth. Now, since Randal enjoys having two women together, it's time for you to learn how to pleasure a woman with your mouth and fingers."

From the eager way that she climbed to her feet and put her arms around Jasmine, Elia was fairly sure that Daenerys had already been gaining experience with another girl. She was curious who had taught her to deep throat, though.

Moving off the bed, Elia took a seat in the chair, and watched the two girls. She was impressed at the way Daenerys took control of Jasmine, pulling her into a kiss and pressing her breasts against the other girl. Jasmine opened her lips to let Daenerys's tongue claim her mouth, and moved backward toward the bed. 

Within minutes, Elia was certain that Daenerys had been playing with at least one other girl, she was far too confident in her actions as she took control of Jasmine. She had the girl laying on her back, with Daenerys laying on top of her, still kissing, as Daenerys's fingers were stroking the servant girl's pussy.

Elia could have stopped the two of them, but they were enjoying what they were doing - and frankly, she was enjoying watching them. Daenerys was making Jasmine squirm as she played with the girl's breasts, sucking the nipples and biting them lightly. Her fingers were pumping Jasmine's pussy, and Elia could see that the serving girl was on the verge of losing all control. So she sat back to enjoy the show, and to see if Daenerys was as skilled with her tongue as she was with her fingers.

All it took was Daenerys rubbing Jasmine's clit to drive the girl wild, and, as she was shaking and babbling her pleasure, the Princess moved around so her legs were on either side of Jasmine's face, and her face was between Jasmine's thighs. Jasmine, even in her delirious state of pleasure, was aware enough to bring Daenerys down to her mouth and start licking, while the Princess's tongue was licking up all the other girl's juices.

When she saw Daenerys using her fingers as she licked Jasmine, and then slipped one of the wet fingers into the girl's bottom, Elia knew that there wasn't any need for any more lessons. The Princess was ready to give herself to her husband on her wedding night. Leaving the toy behind, the Queen pulled on her robe and left the room, totally ignored by the girls on the bed.

RR & RR & RR

Daenerys's lips twitched with a grin as Elia left, and she turned her attention back to Jasmine, wanting to make the girl feel as good as Jasmine was making her feel. She'd been looking forward to having Jasmine in bed with her ever since Jasmine and Imra had told her about the time they spent with Randal. She found herself imagining the girl in her bed constantly, and it was picturing Jasmine in bed with her and her husband, and how they would enjoy the girl between them, that had her slipping away to finger herself several times during the day.

What Dany hadn't told Elia, was that it was during one of those 'alone times' that she saw Arya sucking Aemon and taking him completely in her throat. She'd climaxed furiously watching the two of them, and it was even more exciting because both of them knew she was there, and were looking at her lustily. Arya was the one who'd shared her toys, to teach Daenerys how to relax her throat to take it all the way down.

Of course, Arya wanted something in return, something that Daenerys was only too happy to provide. The two of them played together while Aemon watched, stroking himself, and after Arya had made Dany climax, she'd rolled over and ordered Aemon to fuck her. The two of them were lost in what they were doing, and so Daenerys left them to their privacy. They didn't have to know she had to finger herself picturing the two of them, and imagining her and Randal doing the same thing.

She and Arya spend several hours over the next few days just talking, and the Northern girl was complaining about regularly getting interrupted when she and Aemon wanted to enjoy themselves. It was an innocent suggestion of Dany's during their conversation that afternoon that made Arya decide to get married at the same time she and Randal did.

Daenerys wasn't sure if she envied or pitied Aemon, because Arya was an extremely forceful personality, and she had a feeling that Aemon would end up being managed by his wife. But if he was happy about it, she wasn't going to worry too much about it. From what Imra and Jasmine had told her, she had a strong feeling that Randal would be the dominant partner in their marriage, and that didn't bother her at all.

But Dany knew she could worry about married life later; right now Jasmine was starting to stir again, so she had work to do!

RR & RR & RR

_**The King's Solar**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**Mid Afternoon**_

Rhaegar looked up from his desk when Ned was announced. He started to stand, a smile on his face, when he got a good look at the other man. Ned had an expression he'd never encountered before - a thoroughly thunderstruck expression, like he'd been hit by dragon fire and didn't understand why he was still standing.

Pouring two glasses of wine, the King handed one to the Northman, and guided him to a seat. Ned sat, staring at nothing for a couple of minutes, before lifting the glass to his mouth and draining it in one swallow. Setting the glass down, he started laughing, laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face - and Rhaegar could admit he was getting concerned for his friend, but he was not certain what (if anything) he could do.

Fortunately Ned managed to get control of himself, although he still chuckled a little as he wiped his eyes.

When the man was able to talk, Rhaegar said, "Care to explain that? I've never seen you so shocked, goodbrother."

Ned looked at him, shaking his head, "I was just basically ordered, by my youngest daughter, no less, to ask you to arrange her marriage to Aemon at the same time Princess Daenerys and Lord Reyne are to be married. And when I wanted to know why, Arya stated that she wanted to be able to bed her husband without being interrupted!"

Rhaegar just stared at him, his mouth agape, as he kept going over the words in his head, until he couldn't stop himself and fell back in his seat, howling with laughter.

When he finally got himself under control, the King shook his head, "What is it with Stark women? I swear, they have more balls than half the Lords in the Kingdom! But, I don't see a problem with Aemon and Arya being wed at the same time, and I'm certain that Daenerys won't care. I will need to discuss it with Ser Randal, but I doubt it would bother him, especially since I'm the one paying for everything."

He paused, "Actually, now that Jamie Lannister has been notified that the betrothal between him and Rhaenys has been canceled, there's no reason not to wed Robb and Rhaenys as well, so they can confine their 'adventures' to their own chambers and not annoy the servants who keep stumbling over them."

Ned nodded, obviously relieved that he wouldn't have to face Arya with bad news. Rhaegar briefly considered suggesting adding Aegon and Sansa to the wedding arrangements and simply be done with it all, but the two of them weren't that close, and may never be. He would let that situation alone, and let his wives keep an eye on the two of them.

Oh no, his wives! They were not going to be happy with the change in plans, especially with less than a week to go before the ceremony. Oh well, best to get it over with now.

"Do you know where Catelyn is now, Ned?"

"Eh? She's sitting with Arya, arguing about what type of clothing is appropriate to be married in. Arya is not wanting to be married in a dress, and Catelyn is trying to convince her."

"I take it that she doesn't object to combining the weddings then? That just leaves my two to convince."

Ned laughed, "I wish you the greatest of luck there, Your Grace. I'm going to find another drink or twelve, because after that conversation with my little girl, I need them!"

Rhaegar grimaced, "Coward! I should go find those drinks and leave you to tell my wives. After all, it's your daughter that's causing all the uproar."

Ned just grinned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Deciding to get the worst over with, he finished the glass of wine and put away the reports he was reading before heading out to find his wives.

He shrugged, "Oh well, the worst they can do is kill me, and I've faced death before..."

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

**STORY TITLE: **Reyne's Rebirth

**PART:** 05 of ? Preparations  
**AUTHOR: **Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** , Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY:** The Lannisters believed they had destroyed the last of the Reyne family during their rebellion. But they were wrong, and in the aftermath of Prince Rhaegar's defeat of Robert Baratheon at the Trident, the last Reyne makes his plans to return.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**CATEGORY: **Harem  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Rhaegar/Lyanna, Rhaegar/Elia Martell, Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark, Aemon Targaryen/Arya Stark, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen, Randal Reyne (OC)/Daenerys Targaryen, Randal Reyne/Multiple Women  
**RATING:** NC-17

**WORD COUNT:** 8,314  
**SPOILERS: ** None, goes AU before Season One of Game of Thrones

**NOTE ON CANON CHANGES: **In addition to the initial change of Rhaegar's victory and the ripples from that, another major change is that, in this AU, the Reyne's and Tarbeck families had managed to rival the Lannister's in wealth, and held the debts of many noble families.

**WARNINGS:** If you've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Of course, since we are talking about the Targaryen's, incest as well.

**MINOR NOTE ABOUT ROBIN ARRYN:** On the TV show, Jon's son was named Robin, but in the books he was named Robert. I'm choosing to go with the book naming.

_**Family Dining Hall**_

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Later that Afternoon**_

_**302 AC**_

Ned Stark looked over at the King with a small smirk - Rhaegar didn't seem injured, and his wives didn't appear unhappy... so either he hadn't mentioned the change of plans for the wedding of Princess Daenerys and Ser Randal Reyne, or they didn't have any objections to making it a triple wedding

Which was rather odd, as royal protocol demanded that the Heir, Aegon, be married first ahead of the second son. Well, if the King wanted to change tradition, that was his royal prerogative... even if he might upset some of the southron Great Houses, who clung to tradition almost as firmly as the Faith did. As far as Ned was concerned, he'd informed Cat and Arya that the King had agreed to the match, and that was all that was important.

Well, apart from how hard his ribs still ached from the force of Arya's hug.

Ned really was doing his best to pretend he hadn't heard his 16 year old daughter's excited words about finding Aemon, in order to celebrate the big news. He wouldn't be nearly as disturbed, if he didn't strongly suspect Arya's idea of 'celebrating' involved very little in the way of clothing. And with her own cousin!

If it wasn't for the prophecy about the child of the Dragonwolf and the Wolf-Maiden that Rhaegar had written him about, he would have sent Aemon back to Kings Landing when he and Arya started getting so close. Ned was well aware that several of his bannermen would have a problem with the marriage, but were devout enough to accept the word of the Gods. Especially since the prophecy also referred to the Menace from the Northern Ice. All of his bannermen were aware of what was happening at the Wall, and that would just add weight to the prophecy.

That still didn't make it any easier to accept that his 16 year old daughter was so eager to experience the pleasures of the bed. Ned knew he was being more than a little hypocritical, especially since he had bedded his first wench before his 14th Name Day, and Arya wasn't _that _much older. But it was different when it was your own daughter, damn it!

It didn't help matters that his own wife laughed at him, either! Cat had reminded him of all the things the two of them had gotten up to at roughly the same age, and also reminded him how neither of them had been virgins at their bedding, were they? It was just that he was getting older and didn't want to think of his daughter encountering somebody who acted the way _he_ did, at six and ten!

Of course, Ned couldn't let that comment about his age stand, and soon had his wife's dress on the floor and her laying on top of the table as he plunged his cock deep into her cunt, with Catelyn's eager participation.

Fortunately they had finished, and just barely dressed again, when Robb knocked on the door.

His oldest son took a look at Cat's disheveled appearance and actually had the nerve to smirk at him, but Ned ignored it with dignity. Robb just wanted to talk about the plans for he and Sansa to remain behind in King's Landing after the wedding. They talked for several minutes about the arrangements, before Cat left to take a bath before dinner.

It was after Catelyn left that Robb admitted he had a more serious concern, namely the Reyne family. He and Randal had become fairly friendly since the tourney, and even more since Randal had started showing him the Water Dance. Robb's concern was whether he should support his new friend in his goals of reestablishing the Reyne family in the Westerlands.

Ned had been a little surprised that Robb was aware of Reyne's plans, because they were supposed to be closely held. The King had confided in him, of course, and Ned had been shocked that Randal was planning to give _all _the children his name, because that simply wasn't something that was done.

Granted, the first son he had with the Princess would be the Heir to the family, but it would still cause some unrest with the highborn families throughout the realm that were more devout in their worship of the Seven In One.

Of course, the King would probably be willing to grant them legitimacy, since his children by both wives were considered legitimate. But Rhaegar was a bit of a law unto himself, and popular enough with the smallfolk and nobility that the older families wouldn't be likely to move against him, especially since the King had finally managed to get the sewers and water system of King's Landing working properly. The water was far cleaner all through the city, and the smell of shit was gone, making the air a lot more pleasant than it had been when they rode back from the Tower of Joy.

Ned could see that his oldest son was concerned, especially since they would be family by marriage very shortly. He asked if Robb had discussed his thoughts with Rhaenys - and Robb laughed, his soon to be wife had been wondering if Robb could find a similar reason to add more women to the household. Apparently, she liked the idea of getting a few of the highborn family daughters between her thighs!

Well, Rhaenys _was_ half-Dornish. Not to mention her uncle was Oberyn Martell, and practically the entire realm knew about his eight bastards...

There wasn't much Ned could say to that, especially since, from the look in Robb's eye, his son liked the idea as well. Hell, so did he! But that didn't help his firstborn with his concerns.

The best Ned could do was tell Robb to follow his instincts, but to be careful before swearing support, because a Stark would rather die than break his bond.

RR & RR & RR

Ned had watched as Rhaegar had taken Randal and Daenerys aside before the food was served, and since both of them had smiled and nodded, they must not have objected to the addition of the two other couples to the wedding ceremony. It actually made a certain amount of sense, tradition and his daughter's desire to bed Aemon aside, because the guests wouldn't need to stay in King's Landing for longer than necessary. Not to mention, it was easier to prepare one wedding feast than three. Easier on the Master of Coin as well, but that really wasn't his concern.

The majority of the conversation at the table was about the weddings, of course, and Ned let if flow around him, since he and Rhaegar had been made aware that their opinions weren't needed. Not that he had any particular interest in the fripperies of the dresses the brides were going to wear, although Arya was still trying to argue against them, naturally enough. Still, she was overridden by Cat, Lyanna and Elia, so Arya had just stuck her tongue out at all of them and then pouted.

Ned pretended not to notice his daughter's grin when Daenerys leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but he couldn't avoid realizing how Arya dropped her objections almost immediately after the Princess had whispered in her ear. He really didn't want to know!

Ned also watched Sansa and Aegon during the conversation, and while the two of them were listening with interest, neither of them showed any particular desire to be one of the couples that were getting married. The two were close, at least somewhat, but he couldn't tell if it was just friendship or something more. The two probably didn't know either, but then again, there was no rush.

If Sansa and Aegon grew closer, close enough for the Heir to the Iron Throne to choose to make his daughter the future Queen of the realm, that would be fine. More than fine, really, especially since it would make his Lady wife _very _happy. And if not, it wouldn't do Sansa any harm to be introduced to the lords and ladies of the royal court, and their sons.

Aegon would certainly have no shortage of highborn ladies throwing themselves at him. Indeed… Ned had already heard rumors about Margaery Tyrell being under consideration for the Prince's future bride, before he and his family had arrived in King's Landing. Or Princess Arianne Martell from Dorne. Or even Shireen Baratheon from Storm's End, as a way to finally heal the breach between the Stags and the Dragons…

Southron politics. It truly made Ned glad that he was a Northman!

Well, only time would tell with regards to the Heir's marriage, and they needed to get through these three weddings first before worrying about Aegon and Sansa.

RR & RR & RR

_**Daenerys's Bedchamber**_

_**Later that Night**_

Dany lay back against the pillows panting, a wide smile on her face as she recovered from Jasmine's attentions. Jasmine and Imra had been taking turns to join her in bed for the last several nights, ensuring that Dany was comfortable pleasuring and enjoying pleasure from other women. Of course, they all knew that from the first night, the truth was she really enjoyed playing with her maids and the two of them enjoyed it just as much.

Tonight had been different, because Elia had started teaching her how to enjoy taking her husband in the rear, and Dany had been looking forward to this lesson. Both Jasmine and Imra had delighted in telling her all about their time in Randal's bed, and how much they enjoyed being taken that way. So Dany had taken special care during her bath to make sure that she was clean, and helped Jasmine to do the same.

The two of them were already sitting naked on the bed when Elia arrived, her ever-present case in her hands. She had pulled out two small toys and a bottle of oil, showing them how to coat their fingers with the oil and start rubbing the tight ring to relax it. Dany and Jasmine had pulled their legs up and reached down, enjoying the feelings of her fingertips popping into her bottom. It was the first time that anything had gone inside her there, and it was a strange feeling - but as Dany moved her finger around, it started to feel good, especially when she started rubbing her pussy with her other hand.

Dany bit her lip to keep from moaning as she worked another finger into her rear, the feeling of tightness was incredible! And when she got the third finger in? She couldn't help herself, she was so aroused that her fingers started plunging into her pussy, her thumb rubbing her clit, and the explosive climax almost took her head off!

She distantly heard Jasmine crying out her own pleasure, and Dany wanted to smile, sharing something so intimate with the other girl. She was already anticipating the two of them sharing her husband when they were married, it was going to be amazing!

When Dany was aware of herself again, she saw Elia staring at her, a wide smile on her face.

Elia shook her head and said, "I honestly don't know if I should warn your husband or not, he will have utterly no idea what a demon you shall be when he beds you! I absolutely love taking my husband in my ass, and always have, but it still takes me a little while to prepare myself. But you, Daenerys? Ser Reyne could probably take you over the altar at the Great Sept, and you would be losing your mind before he got a finger inside you."

Dany flushed as she imagined the scene, her fingers rubbing herself idly, before she shook her head and focused on Elia again. Jasmine had recovered from her own orgasm and was licking her fingers clean of her pussy juices.

Elia handed the two of them towels to clean the fingers that had been in their rear holes, and, when they were done, she picked up the two long thin toys. "As Jasmine already knows quite well, this is a lot thinner than your future husband, but it will do to get you used to the feeling."

Jasmine nodded enthusiastically, and was reaching for the oil to coat the toy, and Dany followed her example, before putting the tip of the toy against her stretched out ass.

She sighed happily as it slid inside her, her hand gripping the base as she pushed it deep into her body, before pulling it out. Without thinking, Dany reached over and started rubbing Jasmine, making the girl moan as she used the toy on her own ass. The two of them were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't even notice when Elia had picked up her case and walked out of the room.

It was no surprise to Dany that she dreamed of being with Randal that night, and Jasmine was with them in the dream. The two of them were loving each other while he watched, before his fingers stretched her out and his cock entered her tightness. In her dreams it was wonderful, she was climaxing from the beginning, but the dragons flying overhead were a little distracting.

RR & RR & RR

_**Randal Reyne's Quarters**_

_**Approximately the Same Time**_

Randal sat at the desk in the corner of his room, writing quietly so he didn't disturb the sleeping girl in his bed. Imra had a satisfied smile on her face as she slept; she claimed she didn't have the energy to go back to her quarters when they'd finished. He wasn't that surprised, of course - he'd taken her in all three holes, as well as watching as she fingered herself to several separate climaxes that night.

Imra had fingered herself as she described what she and Dany had done in bed the night before, and Randal was impressed at how enthusiastic his future wife was proving to be. From what Imra and Jasmine had told him, Daenerys had very little in the way of inhibitions, especially when it came to playing with other women. That had been one thing he had been concerned about, because he could teach her how to enjoy everything else, but if she had a strong reaction against having sex with a woman… well, it would have made things difficult when he brought Larra into their house.

He had told Daenerys about Larra, and their history together, the day after the wedding was agreed to, and his wife to be was looking forward to meeting Larra. Daenerys had been an infant during the rebellion, so she didn't have the negative feelings about the Baratheons that the King and his wives did; especially since Larra had no memory of Robert.

He was currently writing to Larra, telling her about the progress in clearing Castamere. He had been receiving ravens on a daily basis from the crew of builders he had brought with him, and the ruins should be cleared within another month, and then the rebuilding could begin. It was going to take nearly a year for the keep and walls to be completed, and then to furnish and staff it would take even longer. His firstborn would be nearly two years old before he was able to see his new home!

He snorted, thinking about his future son or daughter when he hadn't even wedded, or bedded the child's mother yet - yes, that was getting a little ahead of himself. But damn it, he had been looking forward to this for 15 years, and having to wait even longer to continue his mission was frustrating.

It would probably be for the best, anyway, Dany would likely prefer to have her family with her when she gave birth, and to have Archmaester Marwyn there. Randal had a lot of respect for Marwyn the Mage, after hearing how he was able to fix the problems Queen Elia had experienced and let her have more children. Randal had seen too many women die in the birthing bed growing up in Essos, and he didn't want to lose his wife that way.

Getting back to the letter, he described how it had suddenly turned into a triple ceremony. Randal had been amused when Dany told him about her conversation with Arya, and what the two girls had been doing prior to the conversation. He _was_ a bit annoyed that Aemon had seen Daenerys's nude body before he had, but he was sure that Dany could convince Arya to repeat the session, with him in attendance this time.

He already had a sneaking suspicion that his eager betrothed would enjoy spending time with Rhaenys as well, and he didn't have a problem with Robb seeing her naked, as long as he was there as well. Randal wasn't planning on trying to bed the other girl, but there was no denying Rhaenys was attractive. He had been developing a friendship with the younger man, and having a member of the Starks supporting him would be a good thing when it came to approaching the other Houses. He wouldn't jeopardize that advantage just to bed the Heir of Winterfell's intended.

Hearing Imra shifting on the bed, Randal finished the letter quickly and rolled it up to be sent before turning back to the bed. The girl was stretching languidly, making her breasts stand out on her chest nicely. When she noticed him looking she smiled and slipped out of bed, reaching for her clothes.

"That was amazing, My Lord, and thank you very much, but I do need to get some sleep. May I be excused?" Imra asked.

Randal briefly grinned and nodded, and the girl made her way out of the room on unsteady legs. Standing up from the desk, he pulled on his trousers and shirt before grabbing the rolled up letter. Pulling on his boots, he stepped out of his room and headed toward the raven's roost.

Hearing footsteps behind him in the passageway, he turned to see who it was - and blinked at the sight of Queen Elia and one of her servants. Seeing the Queen wasn't that much of a surprise, of course, but seeing so much of her was! She was wearing a light robe tied loosely around her waist, showing that she wasn't wearing much of anything underneath.

He tore his eyes away immediately, but the woman just gave a throaty chuckle. "Don't worry about it, Ser Randal, I'm not offended. The Dornish aren't quite as concerned with a bit of skin as the rest of the realm. I've been instructing Princess Daenerys, and I don't know whether to envy or pity you." The look of amusement in Elia's eyes told him that there must be quite a story behind that question, but she just continued walking. "Have a pleasant evening, Ser Randal; I'm going to find my husband, and my husband's wife, so they can help me relieve the stress of teaching your future wife."

Reyne managed to answer her, his mind thoroughly occupied with images of Queen Elia and Queen Lyanna naked and entwined, which was probably just what the woman intended. With a soft laugh, Randal set the thoughts aside and managed to get the letter sent on its way. He then hurried back to his rooms, knowing that he was going to be thinking quite heavily about the two women for the foreseeable future.

He was right.

RR & RR & RR

_**The Kingsroad**_

_**Not far from Castle Cerwyn**_

_**The Next Day**_

Ser Jamie Lannister rode at a steady pace, his troops arranged behind him as he followed the road north. His face was impassive as he scanned his surroundings, every movement demonstrating his alertness. In reality, though, his thoughts were hundreds of miles away, wondering about the orders he had received.

On the surface, the King's orders were reasonable, even understandable. The Wall was a major part of the North's defenses, and if there was a possible threat arising from beyond it needed to be dealt with. And he and his men were the closest available. But the timing of the orders, on top of the letter from the King ending his arrangement with that little bitch Rhaenys - well, it made him _wonder_.

Not that Jamie objected to being free of the woman, he had never felt anything even close to affection for her; but when the King wants you to be betrothed to his daughter, even if it meant giving up the white cloak, there isn't much you can do to avoid it. He understood why the arrangement had been made, of course - it was to keep him under observation. With his father disgraced, and his sister sent away, the King couldn't trust him to return to Casterly Rock as its Lord. At least Tyrion was doing a good job managing things in the Westerlands, from what news he'd received.

He quirked a grin - his younger brother had probably already married his favorite whore and gotten her pregnant with the Lannister Heir by now. Tyrion had never much cared for the proprieties, or what the other highborn families thought of him. Not that Jamie could blame him, everybody had always treated Tyrion with barely hidden disdain for being born a dwarf.

Of course, disdain would have been an _improvement_ in the way their father and sister had treated him. And, while their father had supposedly died of a stomach ailment, Jamie had wondered if the ailment was actually poison, instead? Tyrion had despised their father, and if he had decided to do something about it, well, that was the way it went sometimes. With Tywin in disgrace, and Tyrion already named the Lord of the Rock, nobody could say anything about kinslaying - not without hard proof, anyway, and the Little Lion was far too clever for that.

Seven Hells, there were times when Jamie could have killed the old man himself - especially after what Tywin Lannister had done with Tyrion's first wife, Tysha - and he didn't have half the cause his brother did.

But his brother and father were the least of his concerns right now, even Jamie's worry about his sister Cersei was minor. He was wondering if he was being kept away from King's Landing for a reason? And if there was a reason, what was it? The orders came after the end of the King's anniversary tourney, and there were rumors about something unusual happening during the competition, but nobody seemed to have any details in the towns they'd traveled through. The lack of solid information about what was happening in the South was the worst part - he could drive himself crazy trying to figure things out, and distractions could get him killed if he wasn't careful!

Shaking his head abruptly, Jamie focused on the road ahead. It was still several days' ride to Winterfell, and they would need to get provisions and warmer clothing for the trip to the Wall. Then he and his men would see what they will see.

RR & RR & RR

_**Free City of Braavos **_

_**A Week Later**_

Larra Baratheon frowned, as she looked over the men and women who had shown up in response to the word she put out about forming a sellsword company. Less than half of them looked like they could even handle a blade, even if they could lift it! The rest looked like they were more familiar with the inside of a tavern than the training grounds. And Randal was depending on her to form a household guard from this rabble?

She had less than a year to get them ready before they left for Castamere, and by the First Law, if she had to work them near to death to do it? She would! Picking out three of them who looked reasonably competent, Larra picked up her hammer and moved into the center of the group. The rest separated, giving her room to move. Gesturing to the three she had picked, they stepped forward, hands on their sword hilts.

"Right! You three look like you might be worth something. Let's see what you've got. Come at me!"

The three looked at each other and drew their swords, as Larra swung her war-hammer. The closest one aimed a slashing cut at her midsection, which she blocked with her hammer, her eyes on the other two. The second came at her from the opposite side, aiming to hamstring her, but she danced back and the bravo overreached, stumbling into the path of the first attacker, knocking them both into the dirt.

Larra grinned exultantly, this was fun! Too bad Randal wasn't here, she was really going to want to scratch her itch when they'd finished.

The third, a wiry young woman about Randal's age approached her cautiously, her sword held casually as she eyed the swinging hammer.

_This one is sensible,_ Larra thought with a nod, raising her hammer to a defensive position. The woman circled her, dancing forward in a feint, only to move back out of the range of Larra's strike. The two of them stepped back, before the woman darted forward, avoiding Larra's swing, her blade slicing the arm of Larra's tunic, just missing the skin.

The others, including the two who had been knocked in the dirt were watching with interest, as was a well-dressed man who hadn't been part of the original group. Larra thought he looked familiar, but there was no time to wonder why, as the young woman was pressing her with her quickness. The wiry woman came close to reaching her with the blade several more times, Larra managing to block or deflect the cut each time, but she was starting to get winded.

_Need to end this quick, but damn - it's good to find somebody worthwhile in this lot!_ Larra thought, as she moved into the woman's slash, her hammer sweeping low and hitting her in the back of her calves, knocking her backward. The blow made her slash go wide, and the woman landed on her back, the hilt still in her grip.

Putting the hammer away, Larra stepped forward, holding out her hand with a smile. "Nicely done! I haven't been pressed that hard in a while, you'll do!"

The woman grinned, accepting the hand up. "Haven't gone against a hammer before, it's an interesting style."

"I can use a variety of blades, but prefer the hammer - it tends to scare the crap out of people."

The woman laughed, "If I hadn't watched you with the other two first, it would have scared me as well, but you still beat me. I'm Tinya, formerly of Pyke." the woman said, as the two of them walked over to the other two fighters.

Larra looked at the three of them, and said, "Stay behind when I dismiss this lot, we'll grab a tankard and I'll go over what I'm looking for."

The tryouts continued for a while, but Robert Baratheon's daughter found few among the applicants she thought were actually worth her time. Turning to the others, Larra raised her voice. "Alright, you bastards, if you think you've got what it takes, be back here by an hour passed sunrise - and be prepared to hurt! If you want to stand beside us, you're going to fucking well earn it! And be sober, any man or woman who shows up drunk - their head will meet my war hammer!"

As the crowd dispersed, the well-dressed man stayed behind, and Larra looked at him curiously. She knew she had seen the man before, but it wasn't until he moved forward that she recognized him. "And what brings the retired First Sword here today? Not looking for a job, are you?" Her tone was respectful, nobody achieved the title of First Sword without being an extremely dangerous man, but she wasn't going to show the slightest nervousness to the man, or the three who would possibly be her officers.

The man grinned slightly, "Boredom actually, I was visiting some of my old haunts and saw the crowd. I watched your fight against these three, and was rather impressed. You wield that hammer extremely well, but can you teach your people how to wield a blade?"

"I've taught the blade before, but I am better with the hammer," Larra admitted.

Syrio Forel nodded, "We all have our strengths, and teaching the blade is one of mine. I had been considering traveling to King's Landing for something different, but teaching this lot might be interesting enough." The genial smile dropped away and he looked at her intently, "But I must know, what is the purpose of this company? Are they to be common sellswords, or do you have a different purpose in mind?"

Larra saw that Tinya and the other two were just as interested, and she smiled, "If you wish to truly know the answer? Then join us for a tankard, I was about to discuss that very subject with my potential officers."

Ten minutes later, the five of them were sitting in the shade outside a tavern, a drink in their hand, and Larra said, "I've been given the commission to form a company that will serve as Household guards for the Reyne family in Westeros. The new Lord Reyne has been recognized by the King of the Sunset Kingdoms, and is having Castamere rebuilt. Once it is completed, Lord Reyne and his wife, the King's sister, Daenerys and their children will be taking up residence, and they will need trustworthy retainers. The guards will be for defensive purposes, since Lord Reyne is not going to be reluctant in avoiding making enemies."

Looking at the other three, Larra added, "Those of you who have families will be expected to bring them along, because one of Lord Reyne's goals is to see Castamere filled with children's happy laughter, to banish the ghosts of those killed by Tywin Lannister."

Syrio Forel looked at her for a long moment, before nodding and draining his tankard. "A laudable goal, I believe I support it." Standing, he nodded to the four of them, "I'll see you at sunrise. Good day."

Looking at the two men, whose names were Barron and Jespon, Larra said, "Since you haven't raised any objections, can I assume the two of you have no problems serving under my command?"

Barron, the first of the men she had faced, shook his head. "No, Commander, not at all, especially knowing that we will be serving the Reyne's. I had a cousin who once served the Reyne family, and who was killed in the purge. He wasn't a soldier, he was merely a groom for their horses, but they cut him to pieces anyway!"

Jespon shook his head, but didn't say anything. Tinya just shrugged, "Beats going back to Pyke and letting my parents marry me off to that cunt from House Dagmer. There'll be time for marriage and babes when I'm older."

Larra grinned slightly, she had noticed something in the other woman's eyes as she spoke, and she gestured for Tinya to remain behind. "Good, because you three will be my sub-commanders. I'm going to be training you to be even harder than the rest of the company, just so that's clear. Now, I've got things to do to get ready for the morning, so I recommend you get some rest. It's going to be several hard months ahead of you, but trust me, it will be worth it."

The two men finished their drinks and departed, and Tinya looked at her with a slight smirk. "So, does my Commander wish to have a private meeting with me?"

"I'm planning on taking you back to my rooms and fucking you senseless, if that's what you meant. I saw the way you were looking at me, and you want me naked as much as I want you, don't you?"

Tinya's smirk widened into the grin and she leaned forward, "I served briefly under Yara Greyjoy, and I agree with her - a good fuck is a good fuck, it doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman."

Larra gave her a feral grin, "My rooms are upstairs, let's go!"

RR & RR & RR

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Larra had the smaller woman pressed against the closed door to her room, her mouth plundering Tinya's as her hand were pulling off the woman's breeches. When she had the girl naked from the waist down, Larra's fingers plunged into the woman's cunt, fingering her roughly. Tinya's hands were fumbling with her tunic, pulling it up, and, breaking the kiss, over her head and tossing it to the side, leaving her completely nude.

Larra kept pumping her fingers, but she pulled back and ordered, "Undress me, girl!"

This was different, usually it was Randal giving her the orders - but Tinya was to serve under her, and she needed to learn her place. The other girl didn't seem to have any objections as her hands tugged Larra's tunic from her breeches and pulled it over her head, although Larra had to pull her fingers out of the girl to get it all the way off.

When Tinya's hands moved to pull her breeches off, Larra took her fingers, slick with the girl's juices, and rubbed them against Tinya's open mouth, pushing them inside. "Suck them, girl, taste yourself - you'll be tasting me very soon!"

The girl locked her lips around the fingers, sucking eagerly, and Larra pressed her thigh between the girl's legs, rubbing Tinya's cunt and pushing her to the edge of a climax. Tinya's hands were roughly fondling her tits, tugging on the nipples as she sucked on Larra's fingers. Tinya whined when Larra pulled her fingers free, but Larra leaned down and captured her mouth again. Larra's hands dropped down and gripped the girl's ass, lifting her feet off the floor. Her thigh moved against the girl, and soon Tinya was shuddering as her climax hit her, collapsing bonelessly against Larra.

Breaking the kiss, Larra let the girl's feet hit the ground and led her over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs, while Tinya lowered herself to her knees.

"Go ahead girl, you know what to do, get to it!" Larra commanded, enjoying the submission in Tinya's eyes.

_Now I understand why Randal likes this so much,_ Larra thought, as Tinya moved to obey.

The girl put her hands on Larra's thighs, her face moving closer and her breath warm on the dark curls covering her pussy. Tinya's tongue darted out and licked her from the bottom of her lips to the top, gathering Larra's juices and enjoying her first taste.

Larra sighed when Tinya started sucking on her lower lips, making them swell even more, pulling apart in anticipation. "Oh yes, very good, girl! If you suck cock as well as you lick pussy, Lord Reyne is going to love you! He loves having an eager girl on her knees as much as I do, and I'm sure his wife will enjoy your tongue as well. And you can be sure that he's going to want your ass as well, he's taken mine almost every time we've fucked!"

Tinya's eyes opened and she looked up at her, curiosity in her gaze - and so Larra grinned, "Oh yes, Lord Reyne and I are lovers, have been for a couple of years. We've shared lots of girls plenty of times, he just loves watching two girls licking each other before he fucks us, and he does it so well! Sometimes he even ties us to the bed when he's fucking us, and I always cum so hard, it's amazing! I might even tie you to my bed tonight, so you can get used to it. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Tinya didn't answer, but the excitement in her eyes was answer enough. Her hand went between her legs, and she started rubbing herself as she licked. Larra gasped as the girl's tongue hit a sweet spot, and she jerked on the bed, "Oh that's the spot! I'm going to make you my bed warmer as well as one of my officers if you keep that up!"

Tinya pulled back and moaned at that, before sucking on Larra's lips again, taking her free hand and sliding her fingers into Larra's pussy, rubbing the walls and brushing her clit.

Larra groaned softly as Tinya's thumb pressed on her clit, the pleasure that had been building since the door closed behind them, getting stronger and stronger, until the dam burst and she fell back on the bed, shaking as her orgasm hit her. Tinya kept licking her, swallowing the juices that filled her mouth, until Larra collapsed with a smile.

When she came back to herself, Larra sat up and reached for the kneeling girl, pulling her onto the bed and kissing her. "By R'hllor's tits! That was amazing, Tinya, but now it's your turn to feel good. Climb up here," Larra said, laying back on the bed.

Tinya chuckled as she straddled Larra's face, "Oh, I'm really going to like being under you, a good fight and a good fuck at the same time!"

There was no more talking for quite a while.

RR & RR & RR

_**King's Landing**_

_**The Red Keep Feast Hall**_

_**The Night before the Wedding**_

Rhaegar took a sip of his wine, as he watched the guests dance and gossip among themselves. He smiled at the scarcely hidden interest several of the families were showing Ser Randal, as well as Lord Robb. Arya came in for her share of attention too, as several of the noble daughters wondered how the Northern girl had managed to snare the King's son?

Rhaegar idly wondered which of the nobles would find themselves meeting with Ser Randal about their debts, the… unconventional way. There were several that had daughters of the appropriate age, after all. He did notice that his sister had been speaking to Margaery Tyrell during the welcoming earlier, and he was, unfortunately, quite aware that Daenerys had taken very well to her lessons about pleasuring other women.

He had no problem with the fact that his sister now enjoyed fucking women, he wasn't that hypocritical considering the pleasure he took watching Lyanna and Elia together. But, he really didn't need to know _that_ much about his sister's interests.

It was bad enough stumbling upon Rhaenys with her mouth between her maid's thighs, while Robb took her from behind...

Fortunately they hadn't noticed him, and he'd backed away quietly. It seemed that his daughter had inherited the hedonist personality in a double dose from he and Elia, both. At least Robb seemed to be strong enough to tame her more outrageous exploits, so maybe his little girl would stop upsetting the servants.

Seeing his Hand making his way through the crowd, the King wondered - how many of the guests were aware of _that_ little upheaval? Lyssa Arryn had been quietly packed off back to Riverrun a few days ago, being forced to leave her son behind at the Eyrie. That had caused a rather nasty uproar among the Valemen, and seen the woman departing under guard.

Well. Hoster's younger daughter had always been a strange woman, and Rhaegar was glad to see the back of her. Hopefully they could find some backbone in young Robert Arryn and make him into a son that Jon could be proud of.

That was after Baelish had become conspicuous in his absence from the Keep. It seemed that Lord Jon had investigated the comment that Ser Randal had made, and had a quiet word or two with the Master of Whores… errr, Coin...

Littlefinger's absence tonight didn't bother Rhaegar at all; the Lord of the Fingers had more plots roaming around inside his head than a Lannister, and needed to be watched - carefully. If the man didn't provide a useful service, as well as being a decent Master of Coin, he would consider having the man quietly killed and replaced. But sadly, anyone he could think of to take over would be even worse than Baelish. If Ser Randal wasn't so determined to live in Castamere when it was rebuilt, he would consider making the man his new Master of Coin.

The whores of the realm could always find another whore-master.

Although... It would be nearly two years before Castamere would be ready for habitation, and that would give Ser Randal plenty of time to find and train a replacement if he were to take over from Littlefinger. Something to discuss with the man after the wedding and bedding, he probably had other things on his mind at the moment.

Lord Arryn stepped up to him, accepting a glass of wine and taking a sip, "Well, Your Grace, looking forward to being a grandfather? The way your son and daughter have been behaving, I'd be surprised if they hadn't already attempted to make it so." The old man seemed amused at Rhaegar's pained expression, but he was right, damn it all.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, my Lord, I'm having a hard enough time believing that I'm going to be a father again in the near future. But these princes or princesses will be the last, more than likely; my lady wives have reached the age where it's becoming uncomfortable being with child, and they have both threatened to remove something I'm rather fond of if they get pregnant again."

Jon chuckled, before grimacing. "At least you have wives that welcome you into their bed, Your Grace - Lyssa didn't have that attitude, unfortunately. Granted, after losing so many children I can almost understand it, but why she refused to allow Maester Marwyn to help her I'll never comprehend. She saw what the man was able to do with the Queen, did Lyssa truly think he couldn't help her as well?"

Rhaegar shrugged, a sympathetic smile on his face, aware that there were plenty in the crowd observing them. "My Lord, we both know your Lady wife never was a very strong woman, and in truth, I'm sorry that you were forced into the marriage in the first place. We both remember what it was like during Robert's Rebellion, and we both know why Hoster Tully made the arrangements he did... but if you want to send Lady Lyssa away to join the Faith and find another wife, I'd be inclined to grant your request."

His Hand smiled slightly, shaking his head, "No, thank you, Your Grace - I've got my Heir, and I'm a little too old to be engaging in such things anyway, I'm not a Stark!"

The King chuckled, before saying, "Do you think Littlefinger will ever find the courage to be in the same room with you again? Just what did you say to the man?"

The older man laughed, "Oh, I was as subtle as a Lannister, Your Grace. I just advised Petyr that if he ever sniffed around my wife again, or attempted to contact her at all, I'd have him castrated and have it fed to him with onions and peppers. Lord Baelish seemed to understand my meaning clearly."

Rhaegar stared at the man in surprise, before guffawing loudly, drawing attention to the two of them. Quickly getting himself under control, he managed to say, "Truly, you call _that_ subtle? I think we have rather different definitions of the word, my Lord."

Lord Arryn grinned, "It worked, Your Grace, that is the important part. But the next question is, when are you going to have the man killed? Yes, Lord Baelish is one of my bannermen - but I have learned that he is naught but a schemer... and always to benefit himself, no one else."

The King grew serious, "That's a subject you and I need to discuss after the weddings, I've had a few thoughts about the situation lately."

His Hand nodded agreeably and moved off to mingle with the King's guests.

RR & RR & RR

_**Later that Night**_

The ladies had retired for the evening, and Randal was looking forward to relaxing as well, although it would be difficult since the maids wouldn't be visiting him this evening. Apparently it was traditional that the groom spends the night before his wedding alone, to 'increase the anticipation'. As if he could be anticipating it any more than he already was!

And the last letter from Larra wasn't helping matters any. It was an extremely pleasant surprise to find that Syrio Forel had decided to help train Larra's recruits, the man was a legend throughout the Free Cities, and would get the Household guard honed to a sharp edge. No, that didn't disturb him at all.

What was causing Randal difficulties was Larra's explicit description of her new second in command, and what she and the girl had done together that day and other days. He knew every inch of Larra's body intimately of course, and she described this Tinya well enough that he could almost picture her. Imagining the two of them entwined had distracted him at odd moments ever since he received her letter.

Randal was walking toward his quarters when he heard his name being called from behind him. Turning, he smiled seeing Robb and Aemon, both of them rather deeply in their cups by this point, and he waited for the two cousins to make their stumbling way to him.

Robb Stark drew himself upright in front of him, and with the exaggerated dignity of the drunk, spoke slowly and carefully, "Randal, my soon to be goodbrother! Aemon and I have been celebrating our impending doom, and thought you might like to join us in a cup or two?"

Randal grinned, "Haven't the two of you had enough for tonight? Any more and you'll still be drunk for your bedding, and you wouldn't want to disappoint your brides - would you?"

Aemon paled, "By the Mother, no!" he slurred. "Arya's scary enough when she's just annoyed, I don't want her _angry_ at me!"

Robb shrugged, "I've been drunker and never had a problem, and besides, if I'm too drunk for it to happen? Rhaenys can always go slip into bed with you and Dany. She wants both of you, you know? She even talked about you and I fucking her at the same time - she really likes that idea, it really gets her going!"

Randal stared at the man, slack jawed in shock for an instant before clapping his hand over Robb's mouth. "Robb, we are friends, but I'm not going to let you keep talking. You're going to regret what you've told me in the morning, and I don't want you to feel any worse when it happens. Now, I'm going to walk the two of you back to your rooms, and I want you to stay there. Don't go looking for any more wine, you're already going to feel like you've been kicked by a team of horses as it is. Do you understand? Nod if you do!"

Robb's eyes had widened when the hand went over his mouth, and Randal was glad to see that a little awareness was showing in the younger man's eyes, before Robb nodded.

Releasing his hand, Randal said, "Now, I'm going to do my best to forget what you just said, and I think you should as well. We will be family starting tomorrow, and don't need this between us."

Robb nodded shakily, and Randal gathered the two cousins and guided them back to their quarters, escorting them inside. Lord Stark stuck his head out of his door when they approached, and shook his head in amusement at the sight of the drunken youngsters.

He was still at the doorway when Randal managed to get them into their own beds, and Ned said, "They're going to feel like hell in the morning, aren't they? I didn't realize the two of them had been hitting the wine that hard. My thanks for getting them back to bed; Arya swore she would gut me if I let anything happen to her husband. And I'm not really sure she was joking."

Randal laughed, "I don't think she was. Your daughter is an extremely forceful person, is she not?"

Ned chuckled, "You don't know the half of it, ser. But that's a story for daylight. I'll see you in the morning, Ser Randal. Pleasant dreams."

"Good morrow to you as well, Lord Stark, and I'm looking forward to seeing our brave drunks trying to face breakfast in the morning. I stopped drinking hours ago, so I'll be fine. The two of them should be entertaining, don't you think?"

Ned laughed, "I have a feeling that all conversations will be held at a shout tomorrow morning. That will teach the two of them."

With that, Ned stepped back into his room, and Randal headed for his own bed, looking forward to the next day.

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

**STORY TITLE: **Reyne's Rebirth

**PART:** 06 of ? Weddings  
**AUTHOR: **Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** , Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY:** The Lannisters believed they had destroyed the last of the Reyne family during their rebellion. But they were wrong, and in the aftermath of Prince Rhaegar's defeat of Robert Baratheon at the Trident, the last Reyne makes his plans to return.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**CATEGORY: **Harem  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Rhaegar/Lyanna, Rhaegar/Elia Martell, Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark, Aemon Targaryen/Arya Stark, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen, Randal Reyne (OC)/Daenerys Targaryen, Randal Reyne/Multiple Women  
**RATING:** NC-17

**WORD COUNT:** 7,952  
**SPOILERS: ** None, goes AU before Season One of Game of Thrones

**NOTE ON CANON CHANGES: **In addition to the initial change of Rhaegar's victory and the ripples from that, another major change is that, in this AU, the Reyne's and Tarbeck families had managed to rival the Lannister's in wealth, and held the debts of many noble families.

**WARNINGS:** If you've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect. Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Of course, since we are talking about the Targaryen's, incest as well.

**MINOR NOTE ABOUT ROBIN ARRYN:** On the TV show, Jon's son was named Robin, but in the books he was named Robert. I'm choosing to go with the book naming.

_**Private Dining Chamber**_

_**The Red Keep**_

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Sixth month, 302 AC**_

Ned shook his head with a smirk, as Robb and Aemon stumbled into the dining room. Both of them were looking severely worse for wear, which didn't surprise him, having seen the condition they were in when Ser Randal escorted them to bed the night before. It reminded him of some of the nights when he and Robert had gotten too deep into their cups, and still had to function the next morning.

Lord Jon Arryn had been just as amused then as he was now, and, remembering the conversation with Ser Randal from the night before, Ned turned and said, in a louder voice than necessary, "So, Ser Randal, did you sleep well?"

Robb and Aemon visibly winced, and Ned met Randal's eye - seeing his own amusement echoed there.

The younger man laughed, a bit louder than was polite, "I certainly did, but not as well as I will this evening, I'll wager." Randal turned to the badly hungover men and said, "How about you two, did you sleep well?"

Ned almost felt pity for the two idiots, since they looked almost green from the pain, and said in a softer voice, "I trust the two of you will be more aware of how much you are drinking in the future?"

When they nodded, he said, "Drink nothing but water for the next hour or so, it will help you feel better - and do your best to eat something, even the bread will make a difference. Because, the way the two of you look now, if Arya or Princess Rhaenys saw you? You wouldn't live to get to the Sept, am I understood?"

Ned could see they had the message, and turned to speak to Rhaegar, who was watching in bemusement. "Our two lads overestimated how much they could consume last night, and Ser Randal and I were demonstrating why that was a bad idea, especially with their brides anticipating a memorable wedding ceremony."

The King chuckled, "Ah, I recall a morning or two like that, and receiving a similar roasting. It's part of growing up, just a little more physically painful than most." Turning to Aegon, who winced in sympathy for Robb and Aemon, and Rhaegar said, "Remember what they look like, and learn from it. If you do, you'll prove yourself more intelligent than the rest of us when we were your age."

The Prince nodded emphatically and turned back to his breakfast - and if the young man had a slightly smug expression when he looked at Robb and Aemon, nobody said anything. He would learn what it felt like sooner or later, a first hangover was almost a required rite of passage for all men of Westeros.

RR & RR & RR

Randal watched the byplay with a slight smile, remembering the morning after the night that he and Larra had both gotten far drunker than they should have. It was the last time that happened, not only because of the pounding of their heads, but he had actually been too drunk to 'perform' in bed, and that had annoyed both of them.

He just hoped that Robb and Aemon had learned their lesson and limited their drinking at the wedding feast, because an annoyed Arya Stark was not something he really wanted to see - especially since he was really looking forward to having Daenerys in his bed, and didn't want to be distracted.

And if Rhaenys was disappointed, she just might try and crawl into his bed, and that was not something he was comfortable with, at all! If she wasn't going to be marrying Robb, things would be different. But bedding her, even if Robb claimed he didn't mind, would put a strain on the friendship that was developing with the younger man, and he would rather have Robb's strong arm at his side when needed than the pleasure of bedding his friend's wife.

Randal knew he was already going to be making enough enemies as it was, he didn't need to estrange an ally. Plenty of girls were going to find themselves in his and Dany's bed when the time was right, and he was satisfied with that.

RR & RR & RR

_**The Maidenvault**_

_**The same Time**_

Daenerys laughed at Elia's comment as her goodsister picked up a sausage from her plate, comparing it to what the three younger girls were going to have in their mouths later. Dany knew that Arya and Rhaenys already had plenty of experience with their husbands, but she didn't care, she was looking forward to kneeling in front of her Randal and showing him just how happy she was to be his wife!

Arya smirked, "Aemon is a lot bigger than that little thing, I wouldn't even feel something that small - would you, Dany?"

Dany grinned, "Not even if it was in my ass! The training toys were all much bigger than that, and I've been told that Randal is even bigger. I can't wait to find out!"

Rhaenys snorted and nodded, "That's why I was so disappointed when I saw Ser Jamie naked for the first time. I'd been expecting something I'd feel, not something the size of a baby finger. Oh well, Robb has more than enough to keep me happy, and just wait til Randal puts you over his knee, it makes it even better!"

"What training toys? Is that something you do here in the South? Aemon and I had the fun of figuring out things on our own. But yeah, the spanking is almost the best part, sometimes."

Dany started enthusiastically describing everything that Elia had taught her, with Rhaenys adding her comments - while Arya, Lady Catelyn and her goodsister Lyanna listened intently.

When they finished, Arya surprised them by looking at her mother and saying, "I think Sansa should have the same sort of training while she's here. She isn't as adventurous as I am, and the way I saw her and Aegon fumbling in a corner, she doesn't have any idea about anything."

Lady Elia actually looked surprised, "Really? When did that happen? I didn't think the two of them were that interested in each other yet."

Arya shrugged, "A couple of days ago, and Aegon looked pretty surprised, so it must have been new to them too."

Lady Catelyn and Elia took Arya off to the side of the room, so Dany didn't hear any more of the conversation, but she and Rhaenys shared a grin. The two of them were very fond of their new goodsister, but she had a habit of blurting things out when she shouldn't. It was obvious that Lady Catelyn wasn't quiet as relaxed about things as Lyanna and Elia. It must be a Northern thing. Actually, considering how odd Lysa Arryn was, it might be a Tully thing. Dany didn't much care, she was looking forward to getting naked with her husband and wasn't ashamed of the idea at all!

She was imagining the different things that she and Randal would be doing that night, and was wishing that she could find an excuse to slip away to take care of things, when she was distracted by Rhaenys leaning over and tapping her on the arm.

When she looked at her niece, Dany was intrigued by the mischief in the girl's eyes, but then Rhaenys softly said, "I know that you and Arya have played together, but what do you think about playing together in front of Robb and Randal after the bedding? I know that Robb loves watching me with another girl, and from what the serving girls are saying, so does your Randal. I bet they'd get really inspired watching us, don't you?"

Dany giggled; she could just picture the look on their men's faces, and ever since she'd started playing with Arya and her maids, she'd wondered what it would be like to be naked with her niece. She nodded excitedly, "Oh, that would be fun, but what about Aemon and Arya? I'm sure Arya would want to play too."

Rhaenys grinned, "She would, wouldn't she? I swear, she could be a Targaryen with her appetites! But, what if I invited Randal to join the two of us? Robb knows that I'd love to have both of them together - seven Hells, I'd even take on Aemon at the same time if he wanted."

Dany licked her lips as she pictured it; she knew that she and Randal would be having a lot of different girls in bed, and she would have to get used to watching him fuck them. But, would Robb or Aemon want to have her? She didn't like the idea of another man, even somebody like Aemon having her, now that she had her Randal.

She shook her head, "I don't know... if it was only you playing with us, I would like it, but won't Robb and Aemon expect to touch me and Arya?"

Rhaenys shrugged, "Maybe? But I don't think that Robb would touch Arya, they are brother and sister, and that's way too close to risk. I know that Father and Lord Stark were worried about Arya and Aemon before they discovered the prophecy, they're first cousins as well. But if it would make you uncomfortable to be with Robb or Aemon... I'll skip joining the two of you, at least for now. You're going to be staying here at least until you have your first babe, so there'll be plenty of time to think about the idea."

Dany really wasn't convinced she would ever be happy with the idea, but wanted to talk to Randal before saying anything. She didn't think that her husband would like the idea, since he didn't even like the idea of any of their future concubines being given to other men, so why would he like the idea of others having sex with his wife?

The bell chimed above them, signaling the end of breakfast, and she stood, she needed to get her hair and makeup done for her wedding! Hopefully there was enough time for Jasmine to help her out before she had to get ready, otherwise she was going to want to jump Randal as soon as she saw him!

RR & RR & RR

_**The Chamber of the Silent Sisters**_

_**The Great Sept of Baelor**_

_**Roughly the Same Time**_

Cersei knelt, her rough robes irritating her skin as she displayed the proper attitude during her morning devotions. After so many years, so many long bitter years, she knew exactly how to show the others what they expected to see. They were supposed to be offering silent prayers to the Stranger, but Cersei would never lower herself to pray to anything! She was a Lannister, and they were above any creation of a children's tale. Besides, she had plenty to occupy her thoughts while the rabble around her mewled their silent entreaties to the skies.

Cersei had heard the gossip of the Septas and Septons as she and the others performed their duties, about the return of one of those stinking Reyne's. And the story being spread about what her father had done when his family had rebelled was another stain on the family name. As if the name wasn't already stained by the damned dwarf being installed as 'Lord' of Casterly Rock! It was a wonder her home hadn't collapsed under the weight of drunkenness and orgies the little beast was no doubt holding. She had been willing to take exile like her father, but that stinking Targaryen had just looked at her and shook his head, sentencing her to this damned existence.

But Cersei already had plans for the King, oh yes - one day, she would see him dead, he and his whores and all their brats. She had learned, in the years since she was forced here, that certain items used to prepare the bodies would do fatal damage to a living person if they ate or drank even the slightest amount. It had taken time - but a pinch here, a pinch there, and eventually she had gathered quite a bit and hidden it in a special pouch inside her robes.

And since the gossip was that the Reyne boy had somehow gotten agreement to marry the King's sister, it wouldn't be difficult to ensure that he died as well. All that was needed was for someone in the Red Keep to die, and she could put her plans in motion.

And then - finally, she would be free of this stinking place, and she could burn it down and piss in the ashes! Cersei would find Jamie, and after fucking him until neither of them could walk, they would see to the dwarf - stuffing him head first in one of his wine barrels. He enjoyed the grape so much, let him drown in it!

The chimes rang, ending the morning devotions, and Cersei rose to her feet. Keeping an impassive look on her face, she walked to breakfast alongside Rohanne and Cyrelle, and wondered if she would tell Reyne before he died that two of his Tarbeck aunts had survived and were forced into the Sisters? It would just add to the boy's misery as he died, and Cersei liked the idea of increasing his suffering.

Cersei had no idea that, acting on a suggestion by Randal, the King had set his Spider to watching her - and her plans were going to be upset in a major way.

RR & RR & RR

_**The Great Sept of Baelor**_

_**Late Afternoon**_

The High Septon had, finally, completed his prayers, and why did the old man have to recite them three separate times? Did he believe that the gods wouldn't realize that there were three couples being married without the fool telling them?

But at last he was finished, and the King was escorting Daenerys to him, while Lord Stark was escorting Arya, and Aegon was walking with Rhaenys to the front of the altar. Randal's eyes flicked to either side, and saw that both Robb and Aemon had recovered from the hangovers and were standing steadily as their brides approached.

Aegon walked forward with his sister the Princess, and Robb surreptitiously tugged on his tunic before stepping forward, taking Rhaenys' arm and facing the Septon. Aegon removed the cloak from Rhaenys, and Robb put his cloak over her shoulders before saying their vows. There was some sort of significance to the different cloaks, and Randal was willing to abide by it, but he didn't understand why it was such an important part of the ceremony.

But then, he was still a Braavosi at heart, even though he was loyal to the King\ - and would prefer to do things they way they did in the Free Cities.

The same thing happened with Aemon and Arya, since Aemon was the King's son, and they went through the same thing - and now it was time for he to marry his Daenerys, at last!

Randal stepped forward from between the statues of the Mother and Father, and was face to face with his bride. He could see the excitement and happiness shining in Dany's eyes, and he gave her a soft smile before looking at the King. Even though the two of them had developed a friendly enough relationship, Randal could see the warning in the King's gaze, promising that he would regret ever hurting his sister. Since Randal had no intention of hurting her, he was able to meet the King's eyes steadily.

This seemed to satisfy Rhaegar, because he gave a slight nod and stepped back.

The High Septon spoke, "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Randal took the House Targaryen cloak off of Dany's shoulders and handed it to the King as he had been directed, and picked up the House Reyne cloak that he had made for him. Putting the cloak over Daenerys's shoulders, he turned to stand beside her and took her hand as they face the High Septon.

The man spoke once again, "My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

The High Septon stepped forward and held out a white ribbon, which he wrapped around their clasped hands, before tying it in a knot. His voice carried throughout the Sept as he intoned "Let it be known that Daenerys of House Targaryen and Randal of House Reyne are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder."

Even as skeptical of these things as Randal was, he could almost swear that he felt something touching him as the High Septon spoke - and from the way Daenerys's hand tightened her grip on his, she felt something as well. That was interesting.

The High Septon then announced, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." He removed the ribbon from their hands at that point, and spoke to the two of them, "Look upon each other and say the words."

In unison, he and Daenerys recited, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..."

And then, looking into Dany's eyes Randal said, "I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days," as Dany recited her vows, "I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

After saying the vows, Randal spoke in a strong clear voice, his eyes holding hers, "With this kiss, I pledge my love."

Leaning down, his lips met Dany's as she lifted her face to him, and he had to restrain himself from taking her in his arms and claiming her right then and there! The kiss was brief, but he poured all of his passion into it, and Dany trembled against him - just as eager as he was, with a promise of more to come later tonight.

Breaking the kiss, the two of them turned to face the gathered audience, and the applause was tremendous.

Randal noticed that Robb and Rhaenys and Aemon and Arya had broken their kiss as well, and while Arya looked smug, Aemon looked a little flustered. Robb and Rhaenys weren't paying attention to anyone else, and Dany was snuggling against him, smiling widely.

After the applause quieted, the King announced that the Wedding Feast would be held at the Red Keep in two hours to give everyone time to refresh themselves from the journey.

Randal didn't care if they skipped the feast, and from the look in Daenerys's eyes, she felt the same way. But they really could do with some food, it had been a long time since breakfast, and he was sure that they would be using a lot of energy before they slept.

RR & RR & RR

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Feast Hall**_

_**Early Evening**_

The hall was noisy and crowded, the tables groaning with the weight of the roasts and other meats, and Ned was very glad he wasn't the one having to pay for all of this! But then, if they hadn't combined the weddings - well, it would have been a lot worse.

Ned caught the King's eye and lifted his goblet in silent salute; the ceremonies had gone off without any problem, and even the more hidebound families had nothing to complain about in the way the three couples did their part. He'd heard a little grumbling from a few of his bannermen that had made the journey, but telling them of the prophecy about the Dragonwolf and the Wolf-maiden's children quieted them down quickly. None of them wanted to stand in the way of a genuine prophecy, especially when they were worried about whatever was happening on the other side of the Wall.

Ned hadn't heard anything more from Benjen, and the last report the King had received was that Ser Jamie and his squadron were approaching Winterfell. And it was still nearly two weeks travel from the Keep to Castle Black, blast it! Hopefully, there would be a raven from one of them in the morning. He was getting concerned about what was happening, and it didn't feel right that he was feasting when the North was in danger!

Ned was drawn from his black thoughts by Catelyn nudging him, and she said quietly, "Put a smile on your face, husband - people are noticing your scowl, and might start thinking you disapprove of the wedding."

Obediently putting a smile on his face, Ned murmured, "Of course, yet another reminder why I'm glad to stay in the North. At least there your enemies come openly, with a blade or a bow, not honeyed words and a dagger in the back!"

Catelyn laughed, honestly amused. "How in the name of the Seven did you and Robert ever survive in the Vale? They scheme just as much there, as they do in Kings Landing, do they not?"

Ned lifted his mug, "Even worse, but we could usually find an excuse to be out and about, so the schemers didn't get much chance to get their hooks in either of us. Although there were some rumors about Robert for a while before the arrangement with Lyanna. I could never get him to talk about it, but there was talk that Robert had actually married a girl and had a daughter. The girl supposedly died in childbirth, but nobody seemed to know if the daughter survived - or where she would be now, if she ever even existed. I asked Jon - the King's Hand - if he knew anything, but Robert never confided in him either."

Catelyn looked greatly surprised, "I know that Robert Baratheon had a lot of 'adventures', but he actually wed one of the many women he bedded? I didn't think your friend would allow anything to keep him from his whores."

Ned winced, "That dishonors his memory, Cat - Robert was actually no worse or no better than most men, at least in the beginning. It was after the rumors of a trueborn daughter started floating about that he seemed to change. Drinking and whoring a great deal, until Father arranged the betrothal between he and Lyanna. He actually cut down on his drinking then, but when the whole mess with the King and Lyanna blew up, it started again." He sighed, "I honestly believe that Lyanna and Rhaegar sent ravens to all of us, but still I ask you, what happened to them? If we'd gotten word of the truth, so much pain and death could have been avoided."

Catelyn looked at him silently, before simply turning back to her dinner.

_Damn it, this is supposed to be a happy occasion,_ Ned grumbled to himself - so why was he dwelling on the distant past? Taking another gulp of his ale, he looked over at Arya and Aemon, who were looking at each other and smiling more than they were eating... he just hoped that his daughter could keep herself under control, until they got to the bedding chamber.

Of course, those two were the soul of decorum compared to Robb and his new good-daughter; Rhaenys clearly had her hand in Robb's lap, and from the look of concentration on Robb's face, she was doing a fine job of 'distracting' him.

At least Ser Randal and Princess Daenerys were behaving properly, but that was more due to the fact that Ser Randal knew he was being watched by more than half the guests here. They were the ones that owed those old debts to the Reyne's, no doubt, and were waiting for the hammer to drop. Ned wondered how many of those families would find themselves with a daughter in Ser Randal's bed, before it was all said and done?

Personally, Ned still was extremely uncomfortable with the young man's plans, even though it was supposedly not unheard of outside of Westeros as a way to repay a debt. He and the others had expressed their concerns, and at least Reyne had a reasonable plan to protect the women and children's reputations - so he let it go, at least for now.

Still, if Ned had found himself in the same situation as young Reyne - say if Benjen had been killed back during the war, before the marriage to Catelyn and Robb's birth - would he have felt the same desire to restore his House, using the same method?

Ned didn't feel comfortable asking himself that. There were some questions a Northman didn't dwell on, and that was one of them.

Finally the feast was over, and he took Catelyn to the dance floor, putting the unpleasant thoughts away for the night.

RR & RR & RR

Randal smiled down at the woman in his arms, holding Dany loosely as they moved through the steps of the dance. It was getting toward the end of the feasting, and they were both anticipating what was going to happen very soon. The two of them had drank sparingly of the wine, as had the other two couples, but they were the only ones. Even the King had been indulging himself through the evening, to the amusement of his wives.

Randal was more than a little curious about a comment that Daenerys had made as they had left the Great Sept, though - something about an idea of Rhaenys'. He hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was, because he hadn't changed his mind about having his wife's niece in his bed. The complications would be far too severe for the momentary pleasure spreading the girl's legs would bring.

Whatever it was, Dany didn't seem unhappy, just a little nervous. But there were other reasons for nerves - especially since, training aside, this was going to be very new to her. Randal was determined to make sure his bride got as much pleasure as he could give her, just like he did with Larra and the serving maids who had come to his bed.

When Randal finally had Cersei Lannister under his control, _then_ he could indulge some of his less... pleasant desires.

When the song ended, Dany smiled up at him and said, "I'm going to mingle for a little while, why don't you do the same? Who knows what sort of interesting information we might find?"

Randal laughed briefly before pulling her close for a kiss, and then released her. His lady wife was correct, there was much to do before the bedding. Lifting his goblet, Randal took a small sip before heading to the guest tables.

Randal hadn't made it very far, when an older woman waved for his attention. It took only a few seconds to recognize Lady Anya Waynwood of the Vale, and he turned toward their table.

The older woman stood and waited for him to arrive, and after a brief greeting said, "Lord Reyne, I won't keep you long - this is a night for celebration, not business. But I want you to know that House Waynwood acknowledges the debt we still owe House Reyne, and will honor that debt without question."

Randal smiled, "I had no doubt that you would, Lady Waynwood; your House's honor is well known, and I look forward to having a friendly discussion with you before you return to the Vale."

Lady Waynwood nodded in agreement. "We will be staying for a few days to speak with Lord Arryn, but will wait on your pleasure, Lord Reyne."

Randal bowed slightly, "Until then, Lady Waynwood. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to mingle with the other guests. Hopefully, those conversations will be as pleasant as this one."

The older woman's lips twitched slightly, and Randal could see the amusement in her eyes before she said, "Hope is a wonderful thing, and even better when fulfilled, my Lord. It happens so... rarely."

There was nothing Randal could say to that, because he knew that most of the other Houses wouldn't be as reasonable as the Waynwoods.

Sadly, he was proven correct, although Lady Olenna Tyrell wasn't quite as starchy as he had expected; the Queen of Thorns certainly lived up to her reputation, though. The crone's tongue was just as sharp, and openly disrespectful, as he'd heard. Randal was looking forward to negotiating with the old woman, age certainly hadn't dimmed her wits in the slightest.

Randal also spent time speaking with members of several other Houses, ones that didn't owe his family any debt - and he found that several of them seemed prepared to be friendly, so he made note of those Houses. Allies and potential vassals would never be something to be scorned, after all.

RR & RR & RR

The King was watching the dancing with a slight smile on his face. The couples were all either dancing or mingling, and neither Rhaenys or Arya had done anything even slightly scandalous so far. Which no doubt relieved the servants who had been grumbling about finding them in various parts of the Keep.

His sister and new goodbrother seemed to be doing more mingling than dancing, but that wasn't a surprise; Daenerys had always been very good at getting people to open up to her, and Ser Randal had a lot of people wanting to talk to him anyway, so who knows what sort of information he would pick up?

Checking the time, Rhaegar was preparing to close out the evening - when an angry oath from his Hand made him pause and look at the man. Lord Jon was looking across the hall where, half in shadows, the Master of Coin was watching the events. Although... his attention seemed to be focused on the Head Table, where Ned and Catelyn were watching the dancing.

Rhaegar's eyes narrowed, what was the Master of Whores playing at? With Lysa out of his reach, was Petyr Baelish planning on trying to entice the other Tully sister?

Seeing Lord Arryn about to rise and challenge the man, Rhaegar put out his hand, stopping him. When the older man was about to say something, the King spoke softly in his ear. "This is not the time or place for a confrontation, my Lord Hand. But still, Baelish does need to be dealt with, I don't like the way he's been acting recently. Take two absolutely trustworthy guards and have Baelish brought to the Black Cells. It's time we discover exactly what he is up to."

A savage smile flashed across his Hand's face, and Lord Jon nodded, "Of course, Your Grace. By your leave?"

The King nodded, thinking. He would need to speak to Ser Randal in the morning, or whenever he left the chambers to appoint him Master of Coin. The appointment would need to be kept quiet, until Littlefinger left this world and his body destroyed, but (hopefully) Lord Reyne would be able to perform the duties quite well after an adjustment period.

Rhaegar knew he would need to ensure that the questioner found out everything Baelish had done since he arrived, the man had accumulated too much power, too quickly when he first arrived from the Vale. And Rhaegar was certain that the power was not being used to benefit the kingdom, unless it also benefited Petyr Baelish.

At least he knew what Ser Randal's plans were, and while some people would have objections, the King wasn't hypocrite enough to think he wouldn't find a way to do the same thing if he were in a similar situation.

But Rhaegar would give the questioner time to do his work, right now - there was a feast to conclude, and time to enjoy his wives before dealing with Littlefinger.

RR & RR & RR

_**Free City of Braavos **_

_**Earlier that Day**_

Larra Baratheon looked at the remaining members of her sellsword company with a grim smile. From the nearly 60 candidates that first showed up, she had 25 that had made it through the first weeks of training, and that was enough for a decent cadre. In time, most of the 25 would have a squad of their own, trained and drilled to the same standard, and then they would be a suitable force.

The company was lined up neatly, waiting to draw their week's pay, and she saw the look of pleased surprise on their faces when they discovered the increase. Raising her voice, Larra said, "Yes, you've improved enough that you earned that extra money. But if you let yourselves get sloppy, or do anything to embarrass the company, that money can be taken back! Do you understand me, you bastards?"

There was an immediate shout of agreement, and her men and women walked off, all of them standing taller and walking with a purpose, a far cry from the rabble who had showed up that first morning.

Turning to Syrio Forel and her sub-commanders, Larra saw that the four of them were looking equally satisfied, and she said, "Okay, first round is on me! Then we need to get back to work."

This was the normal procedure now, after the company was dismissed - the five of them would share a drink, and then Syrio would drill the four of them for another two hours. Larra was determined that anyone who served as an officer in her company would be twice as hard, twice as capable as any other member of the company. A few of the company had watched as the officers drilled, and the word spread quickly. There was virtually no discipline problems once the word got around.

Tinya had settled into being Larra's second in command quite easily, and Barron and Jespon accepted it without question. The woman was better with her blade than either of them, and when they discovered that Tinya spent her nights in Larra's bed, they just shrugged and grinned, not saying anything.

Both of the men were married with families of their own, so they were just happy to have honest work that paid as well as it did. Larra had met their families already, and had acquired a puppy - Jespon's seven year old daughter - who thought Commander Larra was wonderful, and was already pestering her father for a practice sword.

The five of them chatted lightly, with Larra sharing what Randal had written about the progress rebuilding Castamere, and other subjects, just developing a level of comfort with each other. They needed to know each other as well as they knew themselves in order to function as officers. That was something that the Former First Sword had drilled them in from the beginning.

All of them knew who Larra's father was, but it didn't make any difference to them - since the Rebellion didn't have any impact on the Free Cities. Although Barron had nodded in understanding when she mentioned her mother dying giving birth, because the same thing had happened to him.

Finishing her tankard, Larra stood, and the others followed her and Syrio back to the courtyard for their training. It didn't surprise Larra that there were three members of the company standing against the wall watching, they were the same three who had first discovered them, and were usually there, paying close attention. She had discussed the three of them with her officers, and it was agreed that they would be given a chance to become the officers for the next members of the company, once they expanded their numbers.

Larra and the others gave their audience a nod, but then it was time for business.

Raising his blade, the First Sword of Braavos was among them, and then - they were fighting for their lives!

RR & RR & RR

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Feast Hall**_

_**Later**_

Daenerys' smile widened when her brother the King stood at the head table, and announced it was time for the bedding! She had been soaking her small-clothes for hours in anticipation, and now it was finally time. She didn't mind the men surrounding her and tugging at her clothes - she was expecting it and knew that, no matter how drunk they were, they wouldn't go too far.

Not if they wanted to keep their heads attached, with her brother standing right there watching!

Dany was more interested in watching Margery Tyrell, Arianne Martell and the other girls she had made time to talk to. The girls were just drunk enough to want gossip, and she was happy to tell them everything she had heard from her serving girls, and they were all squirming in their seats by the time she was finished. Of course, they probably would all get to experience it for themselves, since their families owed very large debts to the Reyne family - and no sane Lord or Lady would ever pay _that_ amount of gold, and likely bankrupt their House!

Honestly, Dany was really looking forward to having the Tyrell daughter's tongue in her pussy while her husband planted a baby in the girl's belly. And from the way the Martell girl reacted to part of the story, she wouldn't _need_ to be coaxed into holding her ass cheeks open for her husband's cock. 

Not that any of them would avoid the experience, Dany was certain that Randal would have all of them on their bellies and fucking them senseless. That was something Dany was really looking forward to experiencing for herself, and had been since the first time Imra and Jasmine told her about just how _good_ her new husband was.

Her dress was finally off, leaving her in just her small-clothes, and Dany suddenly felt a hand groping her butt! Looking over her shoulder, she glared at whoever it was - only to see her nephew Aegon smirking at her. Her glare dropped to a low scowl and she just shook her head, she should have known that her nephew would get involved. But was Sansa one of the women surrounding Randal?

Yes, there she was, but Ned Stark's daughter was holding back a little. Very well,- that wasn't a problem, the Starks weren't on the list of families they were interested in.

_Oh, you nasty girl!_ Dany saw how Lady Margaery actually worked her hand into her husband's pants, and stroked his cock! That one was going to get a spanking before they bedded her, and maybe even again afterward for that.

Finally! The doors to the Feast Hall closed behind them, and the bedding chambers were right in front of them. But, what was going on? There were three doors, so why were they gathered at the first one? _They can't all be that drunk, could they?_

Daenerys got her answer very quickly, as she was lifted up over the heads of the men carrying her, and passed through the doorway, only to see Randal, Arya, Aemon, Robb and Rhaenys standing in the room, all of them nearly nude, and then the door slammed closed and locked behind them.

RR & RR & RR

Rhaenys was the first to move, a smile on her face. She reached back and opened her bra, tossing it to the side and then pulled off her small-clothes. Turning to Robb, she said, "It's not like we've never had an audience before, and the door won't be unlocked until sunrise, anyway. I'm not going to wait that long!"

With that, Rhaenys knelt down and tugged Robb's cock free, licking her lips. "Mmm!"

Arya grinned, "She's right, you know, and at least we won't be interrupted this time!" Getting rid of the remains of her clothing, she grabbed Aemon by the hand and sat him in a chair, spreading his legs as she knelt down.

Randal was watching Daenerys's reaction, and was happy to see she was tugging her own clothing off - so he reached out and took her by the hand, leading her to the only bed in the room. He had already removed the last of his clothes, being naked in front of the others didn't bother him in the slightest, and Arya and Rhaenys were both attractive women - but truth be told, his attention was on the woman in front of him.

Daenerys stood by the bed, her head up as she watched him, and Randal took his time looking at her beauty - and she _was_ beautiful, there was no denying it. Meeting her eyes, he whispered, "Perfection my lady wife, you are absolute perfection."

Dany smiled, but there was a slight blush from the top of her breasts to her face. Taking her in his arms, Randal pulled her against him, his mouth capturing hers in a kiss that held all the passion he felt for her. She opened her mouth to his tongue and he slipped between her lips, their tongues dueling until she submitted.

Randal kissed Dany for a moment or two longer, before pulling back. Looking her in the eyes, he said, "We have all night, my lady, plus many nights to follow. I'm going to let you guide me tonight, what is your heart's desire?"

There would be countless nights to show her the joy of submitting, but this was Dany's first true experience at being with a man - and Randal wanted to make sure she enjoyed everything they did together. He was even willing to use his mouth to pleasure her, if that's what she wanted.

But his wife seemed to have other ideas, because Dany grinned at him, and lowered herself to her knees, her small hand wrapped around his cock.

Giving her a smile, and uncaring of the other four people in the chamber, Randal sat back on the bed and spread his legs open wide, giving her room to move. Dany's eyes were wide with excitement, and her tongue came out and licked his cock from the base all the way to the bulb. Her hands were busy gently fondling his balls as she took him in her mouth.

_Damnation! _Randal knew that he wasn't going to last long, not after being alone the night before and spending all day anticipating tonight, but he was going to do his best.

Trying to distract himself, Randal looked at the other couples - and saw that Robb was laying back on the furs covering the floor, with Rhaenys between his legs, her head bobbing as her fingers played between her legs. _Wanton woman, that one._

Looking over at Arya, she had climbed onto Aemon's lap and was fucking herself on his cock while watching Robb and Rhaenys, her hands busy playing with her tits and Aemon rubbing her pussy as he watched over her shoulder. Randal could not help thinking Aemon's wife was equally wanton...

Dany grabbed his attention as she locked her lips around his cock and started sucking. She had one hand between her own legs as she took him deeper into her mouth, and Randal could feel the pressure building in his balls, he was very close! Managing to tap her on the shoulder, she surprised him - because, instead of taking him from her mouth, she lowered herself even further and tilted her head back, taking his cock all the way into her throat!

_By all that gods everywhere! _None of the other girls he'd been with had been able to do that, and so Randal lost all control, his balls tightening as he swelled in her mouth. Dany's fingers were pumping her pussy wildly as she started swallowing, taking the first load easily, before the second was too much and she pulled back, letting him hit her tongue before swallowing.

Dany's hands came up and wrapped around his cock as she released him from her mouth, but she pointed the head at her open lips and pumped his cock wildly - taking the final burst in her open mouth and showing him the cum resting on her tongue before she tilted her head again and let his seed roll down her throat.

Randal stared at her in disbelief, a wide smile on his face as his wife licked his softening cock clean. Climbing back to her feet, Dany walked over to the night table and poured a small cup of water that she used to rinse out her mouth. She was smiling widely as she came back to him, and so Randal reached out and pulled her into his arms, giving her a quick kiss.

"That was wonderful, Dany - and now, my love? I'm going to pleasure you. It's going to be a little while before I'm ready to give you what you really want, but for now, climb up onto my lab and spread your legs."

Dany didn't question him, just climbing up on the bed and straddling his lap. Putting one arm around her and pulling her close, Randal's free hand slipped between her legs and started rubbing her swollen lips. The tip of his finger entered her easily, lightly rubbing her inner walls and drawing sighs of pleasure from her throat.

Sliding deeper, Randal added a second finger and moved them around, touching more of the sensitive flesh and making her tighten around him. Dany wriggled against his hand, the sighs changing pitch as she started breathing heavier. As he worked a third finger into her pussy, his thumb was seeking her clitoris and rubbing around it, the sighs turning to a whine of need as her arms wrapped around him.

Dany's eyes were now wild with lust, and Randal knew she was on the edge of hitting her own peak, so he curled his fingers inside her as he pressed down on her nub. She immediately stiffened against him, and a cry of pure joy tore from her lips as her eyes rolled back in her head. Dany shuddered as her pussy clenched around his fingers, before collapsing against him bonelessly, a huge smile on her face.

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

**STORY TITLE: **Reyne's Rebirth

**PART:** 07 of ?  
**AUTHOR: **Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** , Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY:** The Lannisters believed they had destroyed the last of the Reyne family during their rebellion. But they were wrong, and in the aftermath of Prince Rhaegar's defeat of Robert Baratheon at the Trident, the last Reyne makes his plans to return.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**CATEGORY: **Harem

**RELATIONSHIPS:** Rhaegar/Lyanna, Rhaegar/Elia Martell, Randal Reyne/Daenerys Targaryen, Randal Reyne/Daenerys Targaryen/Multiple Women  
**RATING:** NC-17

**WORD COUNT:** 8,415  
**SPOILERS: ** None, goes AU prior to Season One of Game of Thrones

**WARNINGS:** If you've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect. Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Of course, since we are talking about the Targaryen's, incest as well.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Since I haven't been able to find the distances between the Trident and the Tower of Joy, or other locations, consider the whole thing a Meereenese Knot and don't worry too much about it.

**BETA'D BY**: Starway Man

_**The Martell Quarters**_

_**The Red Keep**_

_**After The Wedding**_

_**Sixth month, 302 AC**_

Doran Nymeros Martell sat at the desk within his temporary solar, his canes beside him, as he went over the records he had brought with him... after word reached him of the survival of the Reyne's.

It was the fourth time he had assessed the loan from all those decades ago, and the interest that had accrued over the last 42 years, and so - quite naturally - Doran scowled. The initial debt of 400 gold dragons would be easy enough to pay, but the damned contract his mother had signed required the payment of the interest before the principal money would be considered repaid .

Forty years' worth of interest added up to nearly 8,000 dragons, and if Reyne demanded all that be repaid in coin - that would break House Martell completely!

Of course, Doran knew that the Martell's were only one of the Great Houses who chose not to do business with the Lannisters way back when, so the Reyne's were owed a lot more than just his debt. Doran was more than a little tempted to talk to Oberyn about arranging a duel with the boy, and get rid of him - but the rumors going around about Reyne's network of informants, courtesy of his Tarbeck mother no doubt, and the suggestion that information would be released if he was harmed… well, it made Doran decide to hold off on that option.

Nobody wanted all their dirty secrets to come out into the open, after all.

And the conversation Doran and his brother had had with Elia was also to be considered, since his younger sister was very fond of Ser Randal, and apparently so was the King - since he allowed the man to marry his young sister. The Prince of Dorne did wonder about the flicker of amusement in Elia's eyes when he mentioned making payments on the debt, but she wouldn't say anything.

It was just so annoying that he knew so little about the Reyne newcomer - Doran disliked not having the information needed when he was facing a potential adversary.

From what he'd been able to learn, the young man was raised in Essos, although he was trained in Westerosi manners and customs. So would he react as a Braavosi, or a man of the Seven Kingdoms? Although from the gossip his maids had picked up, Reyne also seemed to enjoy a rather Dornish attitude about the bedding of willing women, since the two that regularly shared his bed, sometimes together, were more than usually enthusiastic about his prowess.

Doran approved of that much - the other Kingdoms were so ridiculously prudish about sex, after all.

Randal also, from what he'd seen at the wedding and later on the feast, was extremely fond of his new wife, and she of him, so it wasn't a typical political marriage. Otherwise, Doran might have considered an arrangement for Arianne, since she seemed extremely interested in the young man.

Doran smirked to himself for a moment, maybe he should make a royal offer? The King certainly couldn't object to the boy having a second wife, seeing as he had two himself - and Arianne seemed to take after her uncle, since she didn't seem to care about the gender of her lovers. It would also take her out of the line of succession, since she really didn't have the temperament to rule.

Seven Hells, Oberyn's paramour Ellaria Sand would make a more suitable Princess of Dorne than Arianne!

Doran quickly shook his head, dismissing that at once. No, not even the Dornish people would accept Ellaria as Princess, even if Oberyn married her - she was the Bastard of Hellholt, after all, and not even of Martell blood. It was an amusing thought, but not worth considering seriously.

Doran paused, as a thought occurred to him - the Reyne boy was also the last of the Tarbeck's, and would probably want to re-establish that House as well…

Doran sat back in his chair, considering the idea. There _was_ precedent for that, if a Great House was on the brink of extinction - not recently, of course… but it had been done long ago, and the Faith was always willing to grant a dispensation for a suitable donation of gold…

Yes, that did have possibilities - but Doran knew he would need to meet with the young man to discuss the debt, and find out if Reyne was willing to be reasonable. He would give it another couple of days, let him enjoy bedding his new wife before sending him a message.

Putting the records away in his case, Doran picked up his canes and pushed the chair back. Levering himself to his feet, he cursed the gout that kept him from moving properly as he hobbled toward his bedchamber.

Doran briefly paused as he passed the door to Arianne's chambers, hearing the sound of two separate women's voices moaning in pleasure. Shaking his head in annoyance, the Prince of Dorne continued making his way to his bed.

Maybe he'd been too hasty about Ellaria, after all...

_**The Bedding Chamber**_

_**Immediately After Last Chapter**_

Dany's eyes were now wild with lust, and Randal knew she was on the edge of hitting her own peak, so he curled his fingers inside her as he pressed down on her nub.

Dany immediately stiffened against him, and a cry of pure joy tore from her lips as her eyes rolled back in her head. Dany shuddered as her pussy clenched around his fingers, before collapsing against him bonelessly, a huge smile on her face.

Randal smiled at his wife, leaning down to press a soft kiss on her lips, before he lay back on the bed with Daenerys in his arms, lost in pleasure. He let her enjoy the feelings while he watched his goodbrothers and sisters enjoying themselves while he recovered from the shock of his virginal wife taking him completely in his throat.

Randal grinned as he watched Robb move to the other chair in the room, and had Rhaenys draped over his lap, with her soaking cunt clearly visible as he spanked her vigorously. From the moans and cries coming from his wife's throat, she was not even close to objecting to the treatment, especially since Robb had the fingers of his free hand plunging between her lips.

Randal was rather amused to watch Robb's wife actually climax from being spanked - he thought that was just a quirk of Larra's, but apparently not.

Glancing over at Aemon and Arya, the two of them were taking a breather and watching Robb and Rhaenys as well, much to Randal's surprise. Arya had her legs spread as she straddled Aemon's lap, her fingers lightly stroking herself as she watched, an eager expression on her face.

Randal wouldn't have put any gold on Arya _not_ being in a similar position, before the doors were eventually unlocked.

It was Rhaenys' noisy climax that pulled Dany from her reverie, and she watched for a few moments with an amused smile, before she shifted in his arms and looked up at him. "Thank you for the wonderful pleasure you gave me, husband, but now I'm ready to give you the rest of me. Take me, make me your wife, please?"

Randal chuckled at the way she said it, but it was clear that his innocent (or nearly so) wife was ready to be fucked and he was more than happy to oblige! Rolling over onto his back, he lifted her so she was laying on top of him, his cock rubbing against her virgin opening.

Dany looked at him, a confused expression in her eyes, and so Randal softly said, "The other girls have done this before, so they can easily handle being taken roughly. If I did that to you for your first time, it would be very uncomfortable. Just lower yourself down on me, let your body adjust to being stretched, you will enjoy it far more."

Dany smiled shyly, and so Randal grinned, "Besides, in this position it will be much easier for me to kiss my lady wife."

Dany's eyes lit up, and her smile widened, "I'd like that, husband, I'd like that a great deal!" Without another word, she sat up, spreading her legs so she straddled his hips and lifted herself up, reaching down to grip his cock and hold it steady as she lowered herself onto him.

Randal kept watching Dany's expression as she gave a soft hiss at being stretched, but there was no discomfort in her eyes as she took him into her pussy. He had to force himself to lay still and let his wife set the pace, however much he wanted to pull her down on his cock and start moving. Dany was hardly the first virgin he'd bedded, and it always ensured the girl a better experience doing it this way.

It was a struggle, but the look of satisfaction on Dany's face when Randal was completely buried inside her made it completely worth it.

Dany started moving, lifting up and sliding down, her hand rubbing her pussy as she fucked herself on his cock. When she was completely relaxed, Randal reached up and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her down so her breasts were pressing against his chest. Rolling over so she was on her back, Dany automatically lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips as he started thrusting into her.

Dany moaned loudly as she moved with him, taking him deeper. Her breath was getting shorter, and she worked a hand between them, rubbing her pussy as he fucked her, drawing out a throaty moan. Randal shifted slightly so he was touching different places inside her, making her babble as her cunt tightened around him.

It was easy to see that his wife was on the verge of cumming, so Randal sped up his movements, leaning down to claim her mouth as they moved together.

Daenerys was shuddering under him, her hands coming up and holding his head as she returned his kiss with a desperate passion - until she finally broke the kiss, crying out as she came, "Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Ooh yes, yesssssssssssssss! Fuck me, husband, you're making me cummmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" before falling back on the bed, her head lolling from side to side as she panted, an expression of absolute happiness on her face.

Randal slowed his thrusts, letting her enjoy the afterglow. His entire focus was on his wife, feeling absurdly happy that he had been able to give her such pleasure for her first time. Eventually her eyes cleared and she looked up at him, smiling happily before pulling him down for another kiss. They were both really enjoying the closeness, until the others in the room made their presence known, damn them!

The cheers and applause jerked them out of their private little world, and Randal was pleased to see a look of irritation on Dany's face as she glared at Rhaenys and Arya, who were the loudest.

But then Dany looked up at him, a mischievous look on her face, and she said, clearly enough for the others to hear, "If these idiots really enjoy watching as you pleasure me, husband, then we should give them what they want. The oil is on the table beside us, let them see what I look like as I take you in my ass!"

RR & RR & RR

Daenerys was really looking forward to this! After Randal had made her feel so wonderful, she had no doubt that he would make sure she enjoyed taking him in her ass just as much! And then she would get to enjoy the looks of shock and envy on the other girls' faces, having the nerve to interrupt the tender moment between she and her husband!

It had been something of a shock to feel that Randal was still hard inside her. Imra and Jasmine hadn't mentioned that during their bath and playtime, but she wasn't unhappy about that at all, oh no - it just meant that she didn't have to wait to enjoy what she had fantasized about from the first time her goodsister had introduced the idea in her training.

It was clear that Randal was looking forward to this just as much as her, from the look of excitement in his eyes as he pulled out of her stretched pussy and reached for the bottle of oil.

Remembering her training, Dany rolled over on her belly and grabbed a pillow, sliding it under her hips to make it easier for both of them. She eagerly reached back and held herself open for him, and sighed as he dribbled a little bit of the oil between her ass cheeks, his thumb rubbing it around her tight hole, relaxing the muscle. And then she felt the tip of Randal's finger pressing against her, pushing slowly until it finally popped in, and she moaned in pleasure, it was already feeling wonderful and it was only going to get better!

"Yes husband, get me ready to put your beautiful cock in my virgin ass, it belongs to you!" Dany called out, just to annoy the others, which made Randal chuckle as his finger slid deeper into her hole, moving around and stretching her for a second finger.

_Ohhhh! _Dany released her hold on her ass cheeks, since Randal was working his third finger into her, and she moved her hand under her and started fingering herself, getting her even more excited than she already was.

Dany had three fingers pumping into her swollen pussy as Randal slipped his little finger through her ring, and she moaned loudly, "Yesssssssssss! It feels so good, and your cock will feel even better husband, fill me please!

Dany whined slightly when Randal pulled his fingers out, but then she felt the head of his cock pushing through the stretched muscle and she held her breath, only to release with a gasp as her husband popped through and the sphincter muscles closed around him. The pressure and fullness was incredible, he was so much larger than the toy she had practiced with, and it felt even better!

Randal had paused to let her adjust to the feeling, and Dany moaned, "I'm ready, my love, fill my ass, give me what I've been dreaming of!"

As soon as the words left her lips Dany felt Randal moving forward, until he was completely inside her, and the last coherent thought was that she _was_ right, she loved it!

Randal pulled back until just the cock head was inside her - and then he pushed forward, his hips slapping against her ass, and Dany heard herself moaning encouragement, moving back against him to take more of his cock. Her fingers were busy in her pussy, and she could feel his cock through the wall as he plunged into her.

By now, everything else had faded away, it was only her and him, and the wonderful way Randal was filling her up completely, and a part of her was giggling with anticipation of talking to her maids and comparing experiences. And then the three of them would take turns using their mouths on her husband, driving him out of his mind with desire, since she had taught both girls how to take him into their throats!

They had been told not to show it, to let her be the first to demonstrate the skill, but they were both really looking forward to it. Sharing something so intimate with her maids had actually brought all three of them even closer, and Dany was actually considering asking Randal if he would be willing to give the girls a child...

Yes, baseborn children didn't have an easy or even worthwhile life - Dany _knew _that, as the royal tutors had made such things abundantly clear to her, growing up. But she was confident her husband could come up with something to lessen or even avoid that horrible stigma. She would wait until after she was pregnant, of course, but she was sure both girls would welcome a child to bring them even closer to her and Randal.

Still, that was a question for later, as Randal's hand had joined hers in fingering her pussy, and his thumb had found her clit!

_Oh, oh, he's rubbing __my__ clit and the fingers inside __me_a_re touching _me_ so wonderfully well, _I'm_, _I'm_ cummmmmmmmmmmmmmminggggggggggggggggggg!_

Dany thought she heard a woman's voice shouting for her husband to fuck her harder, but it wasn't important, even when she realized it was her own voice exhorting Randal to pound her ass like she worked on the Street of Silk.

Quite frankly, Dany was just feeling too wonderful to care about that, especially when Randal's cock got even bigger inside her, and she felt his boiling seed flooding her bowels - and then dribbling out of her ass.

The mixture of sensations was too much and it pushed Dany into yet another explosion of bliss while she was floating on the earlier peak - she was screaming and yelling as she was washed away by the joyous feelings, until she felt her love, her husband pulling out, and all she could do was lay there smiling.

And then Randal was laying beside her, his strong hands holding her, stroking her softly as he whispered sweet words of love in her ear - just before Dany fell into a doze, her smile never fading.

_**The Royal Bed Chambers**_

_**Later that night**_

It was the sound of their bedroom door opening that roused Lyanna Targaryen of House Stark from sleep.

Her eyes opened as her hand reached for her husband, only to touch the soft skin of Elia's thigh. So she rolled over, her hand reaching under the mattress for the hilt of her blade - just in case it was someone who meant them harm.

Lyanna heard Elia moving for a weapon as well when the lights rose in the room, and she saw their husband standing in the doorway. She felt a burst of worry, because Rhaegar looked like he was going to be ill, his skin was almost grey, and then he lurched toward the privy and she heard him being noisily sick!

Sharing a look with her co-wife, the two of them moved to join him, holding his hair back and rubbing Rhaegar's back, giving what comfort they could. Lyanna had no idea what could have upset Rhaegar so much, but was willing to give him time to recover.

It was a few minutes later that he was sitting back, taking sips of the goblet of lemon water that Elia handed him, before the King grimaced and said, "I'm sorry, loves, but I need something far stronger than water to erase what I've heard over the last hours!"

Lyanna stood up, walked to the family area and pulled a bottle of strong wine from the cabinet, and three glasses. If whatever it was had affected their husband so badly, she and Elia would probably need a drink as well. Rhaegar was sitting on the side of the bed when she came back, and he gave her a weak smile as he reached for the bottle.

Lyanna shook her head, "No, husband, not yet - let me pour for each of us, then you can tell us what happened."

Rhaegar frowned, but nodded, "You're right, love, the two of you should have some as well." When she poured a glass for each of them, the King lifted his glass and took a long swallow before he looked directly at her, and said possibly the last thing she would have expected.

"I found out what happened to the ravens we sent, all those years ago."

Lyanna couldn't help herself; she gasped in surprise, and heard Elia starting to swear. Dozens of questions came to her mind, but she bit them back and forced herself to wait.

Rhaegar shook his head, "It was that whoreson, Petyr Baelish! I had actually forgotten that when we sent the letters that day - the ravens for Winterfell and the Eyrie were already out, so we had to use the raven to Riverrun, to get Catelyn Tully to forward the letters to Brandon Stark and Jon Arryn."

Lyanna swore softly, "And the raven arrived as Petyr was recovering from the wounds that Brandon gave him, and he got his hands on them? So that scheming future corpse decided that, what, if he destroyed the letters, Brandon would believe the rumors floating about that you had kidnapped me, and come for you - hopefully getting killed in the process?"

Rhaegar nodded, "And it worked, far better than he expected. Although he didn't expect that somebody would see him getting off his sick bed and moving around after he destroyed the letters. Word got back to Holster Tully, and he sent the boy packing back to the Fingers. Baelish was counting on using Brandon's death and the subsequent chaos to get closer to Catelyn, he's been obsessed with her since they were children. All of the deaths back then, all the needless killing... just because in his sick mind Catelyn was his, and he refused to let anybody else have her. That whole mess with Lyssa Arryn was just part of his plot to bring Catelyn back under his influence."

Lyanna felt the blood in her veins turn to ice, as a cold fury engulfed her. Picking up her blade, she turned to her husband and softly asked, "Is that heinous _creature_ still alive? Because I have a few things to say to the man, before his soul arrives in whatever hell it's destined for."

Her husband shook his head, "Honestly, Lyanna, the thing is beyond understanding anything. The questioning was extremely brutal and Littlefinger's mind snapped - I gave orders that if the man was still breathing when the sun rose, to kill him and throw the corpse to the dogs."

Lyanna nodded; if the soon-to-be-corpse didn't comprehend what was happening, there was no sense in taking her blade to it. She was having a hard time believing, deep inside her, that all the deaths, her father, her brother, even Robert, were caused by that spiteful little schemer.

Ned would be especially furious when he found out…

Lyanna froze - no, her brother couldn't find out, because if he did then his wife would also learn the truth - and it would destroy Catelyn! Looking at Rhaegar, she spoke urgently, "Please don't tell my brother - knowing that Ned's wife was the unknowing catalyst for all of this isn't something he needs to deal with, especially not if there is trouble beyond the Wall right now! There's nothing that can be done about it now, so let them live without knowing, please?" She hated the pleading tone in her voice, but she had to make him understand.

Fortunately, Rhaegar did understand- so he just nodded, "I was thinking the same thing, love. Your brother is actually one of my closest friends, the Seven know I don't have all that many of them... and I'm not going to cause him pain for something he can't do anything about."

Lyanna gave Rhaegar a grateful smile, and put her blade back under the mattress - she'd forgotten she still had it in her hand. Well, it was understandable - Rhaegar's news really was that shocking.

Elia had been quiet while they spoke, but now she said, "So who are you going to appoint as the new Master of Coin, once the word gets out that the whore-monger has disappeared?"

Rhaegar actually looked amused, "Who else, my dear wife, but our new goodbrother? Ser Randal will be staying in Kings Landing for at least two years while Castamere is being rebuilt, and he will need to have something to keep him busy. Well, besides bedding my sister, that is."

Elia laughed, and Lyanna managed a grin as her wife said, "Well, I'm sure he will enjoy a rest now and again; I have a feeling that Daenerys could almost be Dornish with her appetites. And speaking of that, we are all awake, and need something to take our minds off the treacherous corpse, don't we? So remove your clothing husband, and let us soothe you."

Rhaegar's lips quirked upward, and he stood, pulling his shirt off.

By the time she and Elia had finished with him, Petyr Baelish was the last thing on any of their minds.

_**The Bedding Chamber**_

_**Later that Night**_

Randal and Dany had dozed briefly, as had the other couples, before sharing the bath to clean up from their night of (lawfully wedded) fun.

It was while all of them were in the tub, just relaxing and talking, that things got interesting. It was his innocent bride that started things off, by turning to Rhaenys and telling her that she deserved a spanking for disturbing the two of them when they were having a moment.

Randal had to admit he'd been annoyed at his goodsister as well, but thought that Dany had gotten her revenge quite nicely with the show she put on when he filled her ass. Apparently Dany didn't think that was enough, and he sat back with a grin to see what Rhaenys would do.

Randal wasn't sure if he expected Rhaenys to laugh it off, apologize, or do something different. What she did was stare at Dany with a smirk, and said, "You wouldn't dare!"

That was the wrong thing to say, though, as Dany reached out and grabbed her niece by the hand and pulled her through the water. Robb laughed as he watched, and Dany shifted so there was an open space and bent Rhaenys over the edge of the tub. His wife smirked at him and gave him a wink, before she started rubbing the fleshy globes of Rhaenys' ass.

Drawing her hand back, Dany brought it down sharply on first one cheek and then the other, and he could see drops of water flying off with each blow. Rhaenys tried to look like she was struggling, but it was clear to all of them that she was actually enjoying what was happening, especially when Dany used her free hand to finger the girl's pussy.

It only took a few minutes of this treatment to make Rhaenys hit her peak, quivering as Dany started stroking her reddened flesh. But if he and the others thought the show was over with merely the spanking, they were wrong.

Dany lifted herself out of the water until she was sitting on the wide ledge of the tub and spread her legs. She tugged Rhaenys' hair, lifted the girl's face and said, "Now, I think you need to apologize properly for interrupting my husband and I."

Then, as Rhaenys slipped back in the water and moved to kneel between Dany's thighs, his wife looked directly at Arya and said, "Don't think I've forgotten your comments either, little wolf! When my niece is finished, _you_ are going to learn what it means to tease a Dragon!"

Arya gave an indignant squawk, but Aemon just shook his head, "I tried to warn you that you were tempting fate - but you didn't listen, love. You are a true wolf-maiden, but even the wolf knows not to challenge the dragon."

Dany smirked at the younger girl, but then she leaned back, gripping the ledge and closed her eyes, It seemed clear to Randal that Rhaenys seemed to be doing a very good job licking his wife, from the way she was reacting, and he leaned back and watched, amused at the way both of the men were figuratively bowing to his wife.

Randal wondered if Dany had decided to practice, when they'd had the other women? Wanting to be experienced in getting them to submit to her? If that was her plan, he had absolutely no problem with the idea.

Randal snorted as he noticed that Rhaenys had slipped one of her hands under the water, and from the way she was moving, she was fingering herself as she licked Dany. He was tempted to get out of the water and sit next to his wife so he could kiss the life out of her, but Rhaenys would take that as an invitation to use her mouth on him, and he was still determined that he would not touch her.

Even though Robb had said he didn't mind, it wasn't worth the strain on their friendship.

Randal was watching Dany carefully, and it was clear that she was enjoying what her niece was doing - she was starting to breath heavily, and a flush appeared on her chest, covering her delightful breasts, and moving up to her face. Dany's face was a mask of concentration, and it looked like she was trying to hold back her orgasm, and he was curious to see if she succeeded.

The way Rhaenys was moving in the water, it seemed that she was on the verge of cumming, and Randal wondered - who would peak first?

It was very close, but Rhaenys lifted her face from Dany's pussy and moaned loudly, falling back in the water as she cursed and babbled, her hand still moving between her legs. Almost at the same time Dany cried out, and her juices sprayed out wildly from her pussy as her own climax hit her.

Randal moved to support his wife, not wanting her to fall off the edge, and he caught her just in time. Dany's eyes shot open and she gave him a grateful smile, before she slipped back in the water and gestured for Arya.

The younger girl seemed reluctant, but the excitement was easily visible in her grey Stark eyes as Arya positioned herself over the edge of the bath, pushing her ass in the air almost challengingly. His wife was certainly up to the challenge, and Dany soon had Arya squirming and moaning from the spanking and fingering, until it was time for Arya to apologize.

The Stark girl grinned as she slipped into the water, and was soon licking Dany like a wolf pup at a bowl of water. Arya actually made his wife cum before she got herself off, but then she had an advantage that Rhaenys didn't - she and Dany had played together before, several times, so Arya knew what his wife enjoyed even better than he did!

The water had cooled significantly by now, so they all got out and dried off, before returning to the bedding room, and the three girls shared a look, before they moved to the center of the room and started playing together.

It was an inspiring sight, to put it mildly, and when the three women broke apart, panting, before they found themselves on their backs as their husbands filled their pussies with their cocks, over and over.

They were all dozing on the carpet when the door unlocked and there was a loud pounding, followed by receding laughter.

RR & RR & RR

Daenerys didn't think she was ever going to stop smiling, she was married to her mystery knight and he had made sure she enjoyed the best night of her life! And, funnily enough she felt even closer to Arya and Rhaenys after the bath and the playtime on the carpet.

Dany didn't mind at all that Robb and Aemon had watched her, because neither of them had even attempted to touch her - they both had too much respect for her husband, which was only right. He was older, and a Lord of his own House, and she was his Lady. It didn't really matter when it was just family, but outside their bedchambers, it could and would make a difference.

There was a lot of laughter as they all tried to find what was left of their clothing, but eventually they managed to get somewhat dressed, and walked out the door, to a crowd of people cheering and applauding. Dany just smirked at them and took her husband's hand, putting it on her barely covered bottom as they walked toward her husband's chambers.

The princess _did _notice Arianne, Doran Martell's daughter, looking at the two of them with frank interest, and was more than a little tempted to have her join them. The Dornish princess was going to end up kneeling before she and her husband eventually, so in Dany's mind, she might as well get used to the idea.

Unfortunately, there were too many people paying attention at the moment, but there would be other chances.

Once they got through the crowds and were approaching Randal's chambers, he quietly said, "I see you noticed the Martell daughter. From the way she looked at the two of us, I think she would jump at the offer to bed us both, even if Doran was able to pay their debt in full. Do you agree, love?"

Dany laughed lightly, "I was thinking about having her join us, so that she got used to being on her knees - from the way she was talking at the feast last night, I get the feeling she's very experienced using her mouth to please both men and women, and she was extremely interested in the idea of taking you up her curvy ass!"

Randal smirked, "It's a good thing she has the proper attitude already. But her father may be able to repay their House's debt, so who can tell..." He yawned, "I'm sorry, love, but I really think I need some sleep - last night was fantastic, but not very restful."

Dany actually found herself yawning as well, and nodding silently, she found herself looking forward to sleeping in a proper bed with her husband's arms wrapped around her.

Of course, they both found a great deal of energy a short while later - when they entered Randal's chambers, and saw Jasmine and Imra standing naked and smiling by the side of the bed.

It was several hours later that the four of them fell asleep, waking in time to bathe before supper.

_**The Family Dining Room**_

_**That Evening**_

Randal had his hand linked with Dany's as the two of them joined the rest of the family for dinner. He noticed that Robb and Rhaenys, and Aemon and Arya, were doing the same - not really paying attention to anything but their own partner.

He at least managed to reply when the King and Lord Stark greeted him - but to be honest, Randal was more interested in getting some food in his belly than casual conversation. Dany was the same way, because neither of them had taken the time to eat since the Wedding Feast, and they were starving!

It was only after the worst of the hunger was sated that the two of them were able to hold a civilized conversation. It was mostly light teasing of the three couples, as well as cheerful gossip about the behavior of some of the guests at the Wedding Feast, which amused Randal - since a lot of the gossip was about a few of the adult and near-adult daughters.

It was after dinner, when the men were enjoying a drink and the ladies had been dragged off for what Arya called a gossip session, that the King approached him and asked to speak privately. Randal was a little concerned, but since Dany was obviously happy he didn't think he had anything to worry about on that subject.

Thus the two of them moved to the far side of the room and sat down in a couple of comfortable chairs. The King didn't hesitate, he said simply, "Due to your comment about Petyr Baelish, several things happened - some you know about, some you don't. But during the Wedding Feast I noticed something that roused my suspicions, and I had the man taken away and interrogated. To put it bluntly, treason against the crown was the _least_ of his crimes, and Baelish will never see daylight again."

Randal raised an eyebrow, the only sign of curiosity he allowed to show, but inside he was practically dancing with excitement - he had a very good idea what was coming next, and as usual, he was right.

The King looked directly at him and said, "It will take a few days before people notice that Baelish is missing, and a few days after that before I'll allow word to seep out that he won't be returning. At that point, I will appoint you my Master of Coin. I don't really care if you take over his brothels or not, that's something for you and your wife to discuss, but I want you to take the position on my Small Council. I _need _you to do it, actually."

"How so, Your Grace?"

"One of the things that I discovered during the interrogation, is that Baelish had been taking out massive loans from the Iron Bank - and stealing from the treasury to pay interest on said loans. I don't know if he was deliberately trying to bankrupt the Crown, but either way, it doesn't really matter. I'm depending on you to get the finances of the kingdom in order. I know you have plans to move into your family home when it is restored, Ser Reyne - but that is at least two years in the future. In the meantime, you will be welcome to stay here in the Red Keep, and assist the Crown in cleaning up the mess Baelish left us in."

Randal did his best to keep his face impassive, so he nodded and said calmly, "Of course, Your Grace; if you wish me to take the position, I'll do so. Can I assume that part of the reason you want me as Master of Coin is that my family will soon have a great deal of wealth that can be used to supplement the other income coming in? I a_m_ willing to put what I can of the family wealth at your disposal, you understand, but I must ask for a boon in return."

The King gave him a look, but then smirked, "I'm not surprised, actually. So… what can I do for you, Ser Reyne?"

Taking a deep breath, Randal released it and said, "I would ask your royal permission to legitimize any of my children, no matter who the mother may be. I do not want to have any child of mine suffer a degrading name like Sand, Flowers, Snow or Stone. Reyne and Tarbeck were Great Houses, and names to be proud of. I do not want any sons or daughters of those Houses to have to deal with - as I see it - such ridiculous Westerosi bigotry!"

The King actually looked surprised, staring at him quietly for a long moment, before he said, "Even if I would grant you this boon, you _do_ realize that the other Houses - and the smallfolk - won't readily accept it, to say nothing of the Faith. Not even a king can command his subjects what to think, in regards to such things."

Randal nodded, he was well aware of that, but said, "It's not going to be easy, I know that, Your Grace. Nonetheless, I'm sure that the High Septon could be convinced to offer a dispensation, after the proper anonymous donation of gold dragons of course. Also, there are enough of the Great and Lesser houses that hated Tywin Lannister, that if the word got out that I was trying to rebuild after the slaughter of all the innocents that died at his hand and order? I think that it should cause attitudes to change, at least to some extent. Especially if I release some information about the plans that Tywin had, in the event that you had fallen in battle. As for the smallfolk? Truly, Your Grace, do you really think they care what names I give my children? The vast majority have no idea who I am, or who my family was - and even if they did know, they are far more interested in keeping a roof over their heads, and having warm food in their bellies!"

The King nodded thoughtfully, "It would take some delicate negotiations, but it may be possible. Ser Reyne, I'm going to have to consider your request carefully before I answer you. But, in the meantime, will you take a look at the royal ledgers and records? I had them brought to the Tower of the Hand earlier this morning."

Randal bowed his head, "Of course, Your Grace. I'm grateful that you are willing to consider my request. But, the others are staring at us and wondering if you've been threatening me, so perhaps we should join them?"

The King actually laughed as he stood, and the two of them rejoined the others, who were all looking at him curiously. Randal ignored the questioning looks and turned to Robb, asking if he wanted to start back on learning the Water Dance in the morning?

The rest of the evening was spent in deliberately casual conversation, even after the ladies joined them, although Randal did wonder about the bright blush on Sansa's face when she glanced at Prince Aegon.

_**Randal's Quarters**_

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Later that Night**_

As soon as the door closed behind them, Randal was stripping off Dany's clothing, kissing her passionately as they stumbled toward the bed. Dany didn't know what had gotten her husband so excited, but she was more than happy to go along with it!

Danaerys was shocked when, even before they reached the bed, he had pulled her small clothes off and spread her legs, entering her in one smooth thrust. So she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist while her arms went around his shoulders, and she bounced on his cock as he walked to the bed.

It was an amazing feeling, and Dany did her best to move with him, using her arms to lift herself, before dropping back down.

When they reached the bed, Dany was swiftly on her back and Randal was thrusting deeply into her, every move sending waves of pleasure flooding out from her cunt to the rest of her body. They moved together, their bodies slapping together until she screamed her release and he swelled inside her, her husband's cum barreling through her, hopefully seeding her womb so that she could give her husband a son!

Their movements slowed as they enjoyed the closeness, until Randal finally pulled out and lay down beside her, his arms holding her as he stroked her softly. Dany snuggled against him, quite content, but eventually she said, "Care to tell me what had you so excited, husband? I certainly enjoyed it, and want to see if we can arrange for you to get that excited again on a regular basis!"

Randal laughed, genuinely amused, and replied, "I doubt that you would be able to duplicate the reason, my love, but you are welcome to try."

Then Randal started telling her about what the King had to say, and what her husband had asked for in return. Dany was smiling widely, knowing that her beloved wasn't really happy about the original plan of sending the women away with his children. Granted, she didn't understand why - she more or less just assumed it was an Essosi thing - but Danaerys wanted Randal to be happy, and if this was what it took for the man she loved to be happy, then she was willing to accept it.

If they could make this work, it would make it so much easier to fill Castamere with children's laughter again!

When Randal had finished his explanation, Dany reached down and gripped him, pleased to see that he was already hard - and with a grin, she slipped off the bed and knelt on the carpet, taking him in her mouth.

The two of them had sated smiles on their faces, when they finally fell asleep holding each other's arms.

_**Randal's Quarters**_

_**The Red Keep**_

_**The Next Morning**_

Jasmine and Imra were waiting when they awoke the next morning, and after an enjoyable bath, Randal and Dany got dressed to face the new day.

Randal had spent a few minutes making sure his blade was clean and ready for the training session with Robb. They had let the lessons lapse in the lead-up to the weddings, and it would be good to practice again. He also needed to start going over the ledgers Baelish had kept, to find out just how bad the Crown's financial situation really was.

Randal knew it was likely to be even _worse_ than the King had hinted at, last night.

The records would also provide him useful information for when he needed to meet with certain of the families regarding their debts. Randal didn't really want to think about that right now, he was still in a good mood from the night before and didn't want to spoil it.

Dany had surprised him when they were taking a chance to catch their breaths, when she suggested giving Jasmine and Imra children. He wondered if that was his wife's idea, or if the girls had hinted they would be open to the idea? Granted, Randal wasn't against the idea, he and Dany certainly enjoyed having the two of them in their bed... but it wasn't something that needed to be addressed immediately.

The last Reyne knew he had to tread carefully and not upset the applecart too much, before his most important plans were carried out.

Still, Randal did make a mental note to talk to the two of them at some point, to see if they were interested in children. He wasn't going to force either of the women to bear his children; they weren't included among the family debtholders, after all. And the whole bastard thing did make it unlikely, come to think of it. But he would discuss it with Jasmine and Imra anyway.

The two of them were heading to breakfast and nearly at the family dining room when Dany froze, looking through a door that was slightly ajar. Curious, he moved closer, and, once he saw what had captured his wife's attention, moved back quickly, taking her with him.

Randal _really_ didn't need to see Sansa on her knees in front of Aegon, her head bobbing up and down - and he didn't want to embarrass the two of them, either. He was going to have to have a quiet word with the prince at some point, to make sure that the door was completely closed before getting distracted. Randal seriously doubted that Lord and Lady Stark would be overly amused, if they heard about this.

Dany had a hard time keeping her giggles quiet as they reached the dining room, and Randal eventually had to pull her close and kiss her fiercely to get her to focus again. Luckily, his wife managed to keep her expression to a polite smile when they went through the doors and greeted Robb and Rhaenys. None of the others had joined them yet, so they sat down and started eating, talking to Robb about the training while Dany and Rhaenys were involved in their own conversation.

It was toward the end of the meal, after the King and his wives, as well as the others had joined them, that Sansa and Aegon appeared - looking slightly disheveled, in Randal's not so humble opinion. But then a servant knocked on the door and came in.

Randal watched, expecting to see the man approach the King, but instead the man moved to where he was sitting. _How odd... _

It was only when Randal noticed the orange Sun and Spear on the man's livery that he realized what was happening. Looking at the servant, he said, "A message from Prince Doran?"

The man nodded politely, and Randal took the scroll from his hand. "Is Prince Doran expecting an immediate answer, or can I respond later this morning?"

The messenger replied courteously, "He didn't say that he was expecting an immediate response, Ser Reyne."

Nodding, Randal opened the scroll and read through it quickly. It was brief and to the point, just requesting to arrange a meeting between them to discuss repayment of House Martell's debts to the Reyne's. Randal looked at the man and said, "I'll send a response with a time for us to meet later this morning. Come find me again before noon."

The messenger nodded and, after bowing to the King, silently left the room.

Randal turned to Queen Elia and said, "Since he is your brother, do you have some time that we can discuss this, Your Grace? I was expecting to be speaking to Prince Oberyn, not his brother."

The Queen smiled slightly and nodded, and they went back to their eating. Things could change very quickly now, and Randal refused to meet it on an empty stomach.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8 - Alliances

**STORY TITLE**: Reyne's Rebirth

**PART:** 08 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** , Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters you recognize belong to me, they all belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY: ** The Lannisters believed they had destroyed the last of the Reyne family during their rebellion. But they were wrong, and in the aftermath of Prince Rhaegar's defeat of Robert Baratheon at the Trident, the last Reyne makes his plans to return.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster

**CATEGORY:** Harem  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Rhaegar/Lyanna, Rhaegar/Elia Martell, Randal Reyne/Daenerys Targaryen, Randal Reyne/Daenerys Targaryen/Multiple Women  
**RATING:** NC-17

**WORDS:** 9,070  
**SPOILERS: ** None, goes AU prior to Season One of Game of Thrones

**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Of course, since we are talking about the Targaryen's, incest as well.

**BETA'D BY**: Starway Man

_**The Red Keep**_

_**King Rhaegar's Solar**_

_**Shortly After the Prior Scene (sixth month, 302 AC)**_

Rhaegar Targaryen sat back, allowing his wife Elia to control the conversation, since it was her brother that was the subject. Ser Randal was listening attentively, as was Princess Daenerys, even though his sister wasn't expected to be taking part in the negotiations.

Elia was looking his goodbrother in the eye as she spoke, "The most important thing to remember, Ser Randal, is not to mistake the mildness of Prince Doran's demeanor for weakness. He isn't as flamboyant as Oberyn, this is true, but my elder brother is even more deadly when needed. Even more because you never see the strike coming!"

Ser Randal nodded, "Understood, and I've known men like that in Braavos. Pleasant enough until you manage to offend them, and if you are lucky it's plain steel that ends up in your gut. If you aren't lucky, the steel is poisoned. But the important question is, will he be able to pay the debt in full? I have no desire to anger Prince Doran, or the Red Viper, but the debt must be paid. The honor of the Martell's as well as my own family demand it."

Elia shrugged, "If you were to demand the entire amount in coin, then no, House Martell doesn't have that amount of gold available. He will be quite willing to discuss...other ways to repay the debt, but if you approach matters badly, you will make him an enemy. My brother may be irritated by Princess Arianne's behavior, but that doesn't mean he will be willing to accept selling her to you - just to pay the debt!" She frowned, "I know you think you've got my brother and others in a situation that they will have to give you what you need, but they won't see it that way, and may decide to take the risk of having embarrassing information released to pay you back for the insult you offer."

The King wasn't pleased by the look of irritation in Ser Randal's eyes, and the young man shook his head, "My apologies, Your Graces, but it must be my upbringing; because I honestly can't comprehend why they would make things so difficult. I'm offering House Martell - and all the other Houses - an honorable way to satisfy their debts, and my promise that their daughters will be well treated, so why do they have to take offense? I'm not planning on spreading rumors about how the debt was repaid, so it won't dishonor the girls, and it would actually reflect well on the family that they honored their debts."

Rhaegar leaned forward in his seat, his voice quiet, "That's something that I've been wondering about, Ser Randal. You were raised in Braavos, where slavery in any form is prohibited, so how can you be so casual about the idea of enslaving the daughters of the Great Houses?"

It was interesting that the younger man actually looked surprised for an instant, before he shook his head. "Enslaving? No, Your Grace, this is not enslavement - I'm not from Pentos! It's more an agreement to provide a service for a period of time. Once the children are born, the women are free to return to their families if they so desire. They will also be welcome to remain with their children if they choose. The families are agreeing to allow their daughters to pay their debts, for a period of two or three years before being free to go about their lives. How is that enslavement?"

Elia snorted, shaking her head, "You truly don't understand how Westerosi think, do you? I'm afraid that the families won't see it that way, Ser Randal, they will see you wanting them to sell their daughters to be used as your sexual playthings as a grave insult. The question hadn't been raised before, because we all thought that it would be at least a year or more before the issue came up. Personally, I believed that the families would wait for you to approach them, and you would be busy getting your Heir on my goodsister to have the time. My mistake, although I should have expected my brother to want to get the issue resolved sooner than later."

Ser Randal grimaced, "I really wished you had raised this concern earlier, Your Graces. Because, while I was taught Westerosi customs, they aren't ingrained like those of Braavos. I was aware that there is a stigma against bastards, which was why I requested the boon, but the period of service agreement is not uncommon at all in Essos. It seems I rather foolishly made the assumption that the attitude was the same here." The young man sat back, his eyes closed, obviously thinking. Rhaegar was pleased to see that his goodbrother reached for Daenerys' hand, and held it while he thought.

All was quiet for a few moments, until a ghost of a smile crossed Ser Randal's lips. He opened his eyes, and turned to Daenerys, looking at her with a soft expression, before turning back to face them. "Tell me, Your Grace, is it still the custom among allied houses that the lady of the House has attendants, or ladies in waiting?"

Rhaegar chuckled, that would be an elegant solution to the entire situation, and he nodded, "It is still quite common, Ser Randal, and with my sister's relation to the Crown, it would be expected that she have several noble daughters as her attendants. And it's not unknown for them to find their way to their Lady's bedchamber when her husband is there also."

Ser Randal smiled, "I thought so. And since the Houses that owe the largest amount of debt, the Martell's, the Tully's, the Tyrell's and a few others, are known to be honorable families? They would be likely to honor an alliance of support and protection, as long as it was made clear that we are loyal to the Iron Throne, especially if I offered to forgive a portion of the debt as a way of welcoming them to the alliance."

The King nodded, "That would ease matters a great deal, yes. But you do realize that, even if I decide to grant you the requested boon and legitimize them, your children with those other women will have a great deal of difficulty from the Faithful? Bastards are not treated well in Westeros, apart from in Dorne."

The younger man nodded, frowning, "Yes, Your Grace, I am aware of the discrimination, and I'm hoping to find a way to change such attitudes. It won't be quick or easy or simple, but it also isn't something that needs to be decided immediately. My lady wife and I need to have our first child and heir before worrying about other children."

Daenerys had been quiet throughout the conversation, her eyes moving from each of them as they spoke. She smiled at Randal when he mentioned having their first child, but then she said, "Husband? The children you wish to have, to bring your House back to what it once was, is it required that they be of your blood? I will be giving you your heir and other children, and they would be able to continue the Reyne and Tarbeck lines. The other children, to bring laughter and joy back to Castamere, couldn't you take in young orphans and give them your name instead?"

Rhaegar looked at his sister in surprise, that was actually a fairly elegant solution to part of the problem. But there could be another problem, depending on if the orphans were highborn or not. Looking at Randal, he was pleased to see a thoughtful expression on the man's face.

Randal smiled softly at Daenerys, and said, "That could work, my love, at least if we can find some highborn orphans. I know enough about the separation between high- and low-born in Westeros to know that any lowborn orphans, even if I gave them my name, wouldn't be accepted by the other families. And I won't have a child with my name being looked down, because of an accident of birth!"

The King glanced at his wife, and saw the slight signs of tension leaving her face. The rest of the conversation was far more relaxed, and when the Martell servant appeared, Ser Randal gave him a note suggesting they meet after the noon meal the next day in the King's Small Council chamber.

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Tower of the Hand**_

_**Office of the Master of Coin**_

_**Two Hours Later**_

Closing the last of Petyr Baelish's current ledgers, Randal cursed the memory of the dead man. Of course, it wasn't only Littlefinger that he was wishing to the depths of the Seven Hells. Not for the first time, Randal cursed the fact that an integral part of his plan required him to take the position of Master of Coin! If he'd had any idea just what Baelish had done, all the loans he'd taken out from the Iron Bank, he never would have leapt to accept the King's offer.

The damned flesh merchant had put the realm in so much debt that it would take almost all of his available gold just to pay off the interest on the loans. And there was absolutely no question of defaulting on the debt, not if he didn't want the Iron Bank to finance an attack on Kings Landing and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. Fortunately, both Larra and the workmen at Castamere had ample gold to complete what they needed to do.

Thinking about the meeting for the next day, Randal was hopeful that Prince Doran would accept his offer - because the initial installment of the Martell's payment would be useful in servicing the loans, until he could find other sources of income. Making a note to transfer enough gold to cover the current payments to the bank, he set the ledgers to the side.

With that done, Randal sat back and replayed the conversation from the morning. It had been quite a shock to find out that the King and Queen Elia had thought he was talking about slavery, but fortunately that had been easily cleared up. No, it was Dany's suggestion that was the real surprise. Randal had to admit, the idea of taking in orphans and making them members of his family did somewhat appeal to him, although the requirement that they were all highborn was annoying. It really didn't make a bit of difference to him, it never had - but he had to play the game by Westerosi rules, no matter how much it irked him.

No, what Randal was curious about was why Dany had spoken up about the matter at that precise time. She hadn't had any objections to the idea of having children with the other women when he had explained that part of the plan to her... in fact, she had seemed to look forward to all the children, so what had changed?

After thinking about the various conversations, Randal groaned and shook his head in annoyance; of course her attitude had changed, they were married now! Before, it was just something for the future, but now that she was his wife, and looking forward to carrying their babe, it only made sense for her to want to avoid other women having his children. He would still need to talk with Dany, to make sure he was reading the situation correctly, because Randal didn't want to make his wife unhappy - on account of him making another mistake, regarding Westerosi mindsets...

Satisfied that he had at least a possible answer to the question that had been bothering him, Randal stood, stretching his back as he walked around the cramped room, frowning at the accumulated dust on the furniture. He had just turned to go back to the desk when his eye paused on one of the shelving units. It took him a second to realize what he was seeing, but then he smiled, walking closer. Randal was disgusted with himself at not noticing before, but this set of shelves was different from the others. Not only was it nowhere near as dust covered as everything else, but there was something off about that cabinet.

Moving closer, his eyes were studying what he could see, searching for the oddity. There! The books looked like they were flush against the back of the cabinet, but the inside of the cabinet wasn't deep enough. A false back to the cabinet? Or something between the cabinet and the wall?

Let's see… Randal ran his hand along the edge of the cabinet, reaching up to the top, and smiled slightly, there was a noticeable gap. The side of the cabinet extended almost an inch past the back, so Randal moved to the side and moved the whole thing away from the wall.

There was the 'clink!' of metal on metal as he moved the cabinet, and Randal froze; did the traitorous bastard set a trap? When nothing happened after a few seconds, he looked around the edge and saw that there was a bulging coin purse hanging from a hook, as well as another ledger tied by a leather strap. Moving the cabinet further away from the wall, he carefully scanned the hook holding the purse, to see if it was a trigger of some sort, but there was nothing visible.

Taking his dagger from the sheath on his belt, he carefully lifted the coin purse off the hook, preparing to move back if it set off a trap. Randal let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when nothing happened. Holding the pouch on the flat of the blade, he lowered it to the desk and turned to the ledger still hanging by a strap.

Taking the same precautions, Randal worked the strap loose and moved the book next to the coin pouch. After examining the book for any traps, and mentally thanking the teachers his parents had found for their lessons in caution, he opened the book, quickly scanning the page in front of him. "So this is where he kept his blackmail material, is it? Very interesting..."

The book wasn't organized by date, the way that the others were, but by family name, and he whistled softly at some of the information on the Tyrell's and various other family names he recognized. There was quite a bit of information about what Oberyn Martell had done on different nights, which Randal made note of, in case it was needed in the discussion with Prince Doran the next day.

Putting the book aside, Randal cleared off the desk and picked up the coin purse. Moving the lantern next to the purse, he opened the bag and tilted it so the coins poured out. Not touching the gold dragons, he moved the lantern closer, so the heat would cause any contact poisons to react. When there was no reaction, he used the blade to spread the coins out, revealing a ring of keys under them.

There were no lock-boxes found when Baelish's home was searched, so they must be somewhere else, probably well hidden, if he went this far to hide the keys, Randal thought as he examined them. Probably at one of his brothels then. Something else to add to my list, although... Dany would probably enjoy the visit, but there's no way to keep it quiet, damn it! Maybe later, when people realize that Baelish isn't coming back we can risk it, but not now.

Sitting back down at the desk, Randal started writing a letter to Larra that he would include with the messenger that Dany was planning to send.

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Randal's Rooms**_

_**That Night**_

It had been a very busy day for both of them. Between Daenerys spending time with the Queens, going over how to be the Lady of a Great House, and him spending several hours going over Littlefinger's records, there was little time for anything else.

The hour or so he spent practicing the Water Dance with Robb Stark had been a welcome respite. Although the conversation between the two of them was a bit uncomfortable, because he had asked Robb why the younger man hadn't said anything about his plans being considered slavery in this continent? The look of surprise on the Stark Heir's face gave him the answer, he hadn't realized that Randal didn't know.

Robb had apologized for his assumption, and then said, "I'm actually glad that it was a cultural misunderstanding. I see you as a friend, as well as my good brother, and I was torn about offering you my support. Your explanation eases my concern, so I thank you!"

Randal nodded, and then the two were back to their practice. As they finished, he said, "I'd appreciate it if you would speak to your father. I know that the same thing troubles Lord Stark, and now that I'm aware of the confusion I can understand why. I'm planning on approaching your father about an alliance between House Reyne and House Stark; it's likely to be mostly ceremonial, but I would recognize the friendship between us. The alliance will be for mutual support and protection, and sworn to be loyal to the Crown, which hardly needs to be said, considering our familial relationships."

Robb had laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, before agreeing to speak to his father.

His young friend had left to join his wife, while he had another two hours with cleaning up the mess Baelish had left behind. Randal just barely had time to wash up before joining the others for dinner, and, as he slipped into his seat beside his wife, he leaned in and said, "I know you have questions, and I promise I'll answer them when we get back to our rooms."

Dany had nodded slightly, and they spent dinner discussing the events of the day. Lord Stark had caught his eye during dinner, and gave him a slight smile and a nod, so Robb must have found time to speak to his father. That would be helpful, knowing that a respected family like the Starks were his allies would bring several of the Northern Houses to friendly relations as well. Randal wasn't going to be foolish enough to believe that some of the houses that owed debts wouldn't want to band together against him, but with powerful allies, it just might make them stop and think twice before doing anything foolish.

But now he and his wife were alone, and, after giving her a thorough kissing to make up for being apart all day, Randal sat in his chair and pulled Dany into his lap. His arms around her, he said, "I honestly hadn't realized that what I was planning with regards to the mothers of my children would be considered slavery here, my love. I just thought it was the foolishness about bastards that was causing their discomfort. I'm grateful to your brother and Elia for pointing out my mistake; it could have caused a fatal, for me anyway, miscommunication." He then chuckled, "The end results will still be the same, the daughters of the families will end up in our bed, but they will come willingly. It will just take a bit longer, but we have years to see things through."

Dany looked up at him, "How can you be certain they will come to our bed, husband? I can see Arianne Martell joining us, yes, but the other girls we discussed? I'm not certain they would be... adventurous enough, to take part willingly. "

Randal grinned, "Dany, one thing that is common in both Westeros and Braavos, is the lady's attendants, or ladies in waiting, regularly join their lady in her bath. Honestly, how hard would it be for you to have them bent over the edge of the tub the way you did with Rhaenys and Arya?"

Dany smirked, "So you wish for me to get them worked up enough to kneel between my legs, and then tell them just how much better my lord husband is at driving me out of my mind with pleasure? I see your point... they will end up begging to experience what I do, and with Imra and Jasmine singing your praises as they bathe us? We will be quite busy, won't we?"

"We will, and I know you will enjoy yourself as much as I will! But, there is something else to discuss." The smile dropped off his face, and Randal said, "You see, I was wondering earlier why you mentioned the idea of the orphans, and I gave it some thought when I needed a rest from the ledgers. Here are my thoughts, and you can tell me if I am close, okay?"

Dany nodded, "You've gotten to know me well enough in the last weeks that you've probably figured out my reasons, but if you haven't, I'll tell you."

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss, before leaning back in his chair. "When we first discussed the plan, you didn't seem to have any problem with these other women having my children. But now, you seem to have changed your mind.

"In thinking about it, I realized that something very important changed between that first conversation and today. You became my wife, and the mother of my Heir. That's what changed your opinion, isn't it? Now that I'm no longer your 'Mystery Knight', but I'm your husband, and we are actively working on getting you with child - the idea of another highborn lady having my child bothers you, doesn't it? You don't seem to have a problem with Jasmine or Imra birthing my children, because they are lowborn, and their offspring couldn't be the heir to either House Reyne or House Tarbeck. The other Houses wouldn't stand for it, so they aren't a threat to your position, the way Arianne Martell or Margaery Tyrell or one of the others would."

Daenerys looked up at him from her position on his lap, a wry smile on her face. "You do know me quite well, husband. In my mind, I know that I am your wife, the Lady Reyne, and our children will be the Heirs to the Reyne and Tarbeck families. But my mind isn't in control of my feelings, and in my heart, there is still a little whisper of doubt. I'm still eager to get the other girls into our bed so we can enjoy them, but since the wedding? I have come to realize that I don't like the idea of them having your children, at all!"

Randal looked at her seriously, and said, "I would personally prefer that all the families would be able to pay their debts in full, in a timely manner, so we could just go about our lives and bring willing women to live with us at Castamere, filling the keep with children's laughter that way. Unfortunately, very few of the families will have the gold to pay their debts; and the debts must be paid, one way or another.

"Once I understood that my original plan would be considered sexual slavery here, I had to find a different option. This new plan, offering an alliance and accepting highborn handmaidens and a lessening of the debt, is the only way I can think of to achieve that goal without offending all those families to the point that they would band together and try to wipe us out completely." Randal sighed, "But that's enough serious talk for one night. I have my beautiful wife in my lap, and I think we can find much better ways of spending the evening, don't you?"

Dany grinned, slipping out of his lap. Her hands were pulling up her dress and tugging on her small clothes, "I thought you'd never get to the point, husband! Take me to bed, please?"

The two of them were still resting and recovering when Imra and Jasmine eventually slipped into their bedchamber, already naked, and it was hours later before any of them got any sleep.

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Small Council Chamber**_

_**Just After The Noon Meal, The Next Day**_

Randal stood when the door opened and Prince Doran Martell entered the room in his wheeled chair, pushed by one of his servants. With a friendly smile, Randal moved to meet the man, his hand outstretched. "Prince Doran, welcome! Would you care for refreshments?"

The man looked at him piercingly, before nodding, "Thank you, Ser Reyne, that would be appreciated."

Soon the two of them were seated at the Council table, glasses of wine beside each of them. Doran waited until Randal had taken a drink before touching his own glass, and Randal chuckled, "I can appreciate your caution, Prince Doran, but it's not necessary. Not only would causing you harm defeat the whole purpose of our meeting, but it would also cause your sister to take her blade to my balls - and I much prefer to keep them attached to the rest of me, thank you very much!"

Doran smiled slightly and nodded, conceding the point. But then the man said, "To get to the purpose of our meeting, I acknowledge the debt, and would ask if you are open to negotiating repayment of a lower amount?"

Randal nodded, "I'm willing to discuss the possibility, what did you have in mind?"

"It's well known that you intend to rebuild the Reyne family, but I've heard nothing about your plans for the Tarbeck family. If what I've heard is true, you are also the Heir to the Tarbeck family as well, so will you not be continuing that House's line as well?"

Oh, so that's his play, is it? Randal thought, as he took a drink. "I'm hoping that my second son can take the Tarbeck name, to be honest. I had originally considered taking a second wife for that, but since I'm not of Targaryen blood, I'm told the Doctrine of Exceptionalism would not apply."

He caught the flicker of _something_ in the other man's eyes, but it disappeared so quickly Randal couldn't tell what it was. When he looked back at the Dornishman, his face was still completely impassive. Prince Doran just nodded, "Ah, yes, that would complicate things, wouldn't it? Well, what I was going to suggest is a payment of 2,000 gold dragons within the next seven days, and an additional 1,000 dragons every six months for the next two years. The remaining balance would be forgiven, after all - it was not House Martell's fault that the debt was not repaid in a timely manner. By the time the first payment was due, it was believed that your family had been completely destroyed - and we certainly would not have been expected to pay the Lannisters, would we?"

Randal chuckled, "Indeed you wouldn't; however, you raise an interesting point, which leads to my offer. It's clear you know what happened to my family, and I would be willing to sacrifice much to ensure it never happens again. To that end, I propose an alliance between our Houses, and a few others. All the Houses I plan to approach are unquestionably loyal to the Crown, and also of unimpeachable honor. The alliance would be one for mutual support and protection. Should House Martell be willing to join in this alliance, I would be willing to forgive half the debt, and accept an initial payment of 1,000 gold dragons, with the remaining gold paid in six 500 dragon installments every six months. I have no desire to either make you an enemy, or to bankrupt your house, Prince Doran."

The other man's eyes widened slightly at the offer, before returning to their normal placid appearance, and he said, "That is an extremely interesting offer, Ser Reyne, and I commend your generosity. I believe, as long as we can agree on the details, that I would be pleased to join such an alliance."

Randal smiled, "Welcome then, Prince Doran. I've also gotten an agreement in principle with the Starks of Winterfell, but that is more due to the close relationship between the Stark Heir and myself. Now, one additional item. I would invite you to send your daughter Arianne to join my wife, the Princess Daenerys as an attendant for a few years, until she was one and twenty in age. I am having my family home at Castamere rebuilt, and would not deprive my wife of friends and companions."

Prince Doran sat quietly for a few moments, considering, before he nodded, "It would do Arianne good to meet and form friendships with other ladies her own age. And I do know that she greatly admires your Princess. Would you have her remain behind, when we return to Dorne?"

"Actually, to give them the time to become better acquainted, I would ask that Princess Arianne join my wife in our quarters this afternoon. I will be busy with other duties, and it would give your daughter and Daenerys the privacy they need to speak without being inhibited by my presence. We will be staying here in the Red Keep until Castamere is rebuilt and staffed with trusted servants, and there are plenty of rooms available for your daughter and the others when they wish privacy."

The Prince of Dorne nodded, "Easily done, and I congratulate you on an astute negotiating ploy, Ser Randal. We both get something we desire, and walk away with our honor intact. I do wonder, since I'm well aware that you and your bride are almost Dornish in your healthy attitudes toward sex, what your plans are if my daughter ends up with child? We both are aware of how the world works, and Arianne has made no secret of the fact that she desires both you and the Princess Daenerys."

Randal looked at the man calmly, "While I certainly intend to take all possible precautions, in the event that something unexpected does happen, I will petition the King to allow me to legitimize the child, giving it my name. I won't have any child of mine looked down upon because of Westeros's religious foolishness."

Prince Doran held back a smirk, "That could be considered very close to heresy, Ser Randal, since we are all devout followers of the Faith of The Seven In One - for appearance's sake, if nothing else."

Randal snorted, "I was raised as a Braavosi, Prince Doran, I'm well aware of the beliefs and practices of the Faith. But that doesn't mean I consider them worth a whore's piss in how I live my life in private! But, like you, I will keep up appearances."

"Then let us discuss the details of our new alliance, Ser Reyne."

_**The King's Solar**_

_**Early Afternoon**_

Rhaegar was sitting at his desk, going over the Spider's report. The lack of anything solid about the Lannister bitch was annoying, but hopefully his 'little birds' would bring him something useful soon. It was learning about the two other women that had joined the Silent Sisters that interested him at the moment.

There was a knock on the door, and one of his guards opened it, announcing the person he needed to speak to about those women. Standing as the High Septon of the Faith entered, he gestured the man to a comfortable seat. When the man was seated, the King smiled, "Thank you for coming so quickly, High Septon, I know your duties keep you extremely busy."

The man bowed his head submissively, "It's no problem at all, Your Grace. How may the Faith assist you today?"

"It has recently come to my attention that two of the Silent Sisters were forced into taking their vows by the late and unlamented Tywin Lannister, shortly after the destruction of Castamere and Tarbeck Hall. I would ask you to grant them a temporary release from their vows that I may speak to them. If they are who I suspect, they have family members who have no idea they still live."

The High Septon closed his eyes in thought, before nodding, "I believe I know the two women you refer to, Your Grace. Sisters Rohanne and Cyrelle, correct? They had already been in the Order for several years before I was blessed to be chosen for my office. I will, of course, grant them the temporary release. Do you believe the release will eventually be permanent?"

Rhaegar said, "It's possible, but that would be their decision. I would let them know that they have surviving family that I'm certain would welcome them back, but they may prefer to remain where they are, after so many years."

The High Septon paused before saying, "From what I recall hearing, the two of them had a very hard time adjusting to the strictures of the Order in the beginning, so it's very likely they would accept the release gratefully. But, then again, I could be mistaken. Would you like me to explain everything to the two Sisters why they are being temporarily released from their vows, or would you prefer to do so?"

"You can explain that I requested their release, and that I would speak to them regarding their former family. If you can have them here by an hour past sunset this evening, I will arrange quarters for them and then speak to the two of them."

"Of course, Your Grace. Would you like me to see if I can find any of their original possessions? Truly, I doubt there would be anything to be found, judging by the circumstances of the two taking their vows. It's likely they had nothing but the clothes on their backs when they joined us. The Old Lion was not known for being overly gentle with anyone he left alive, unfortunately."

The King shook his head, "After so many years, I would be surprised if anything would be usable. Their normal robes will be sufficient, I'm sure that our servants can find appropriate clothing for them when they arrive. I'm also sure I can depend on your discretion in bringing the Sisters to the Red Keep?" He looked the High Septon directly in the eyes, and the man clearly understood the message, no word of this would reach anyone!

The fat Septon nearly broke his neck nodding so quickly, "Naturally Your Grace, no one will have any idea they have left the Sept of Baelor."

After granting the man his leave, the King sat back in his seat, his eyes staring at nothing. The two women would require gentle handling, after over 40 years among the Silent Sisters. Rhaegar honestly wondered if they would be willing to leave the only life they'd known for so long?

It's possible; both women were adults at the time of the destruction of Castamere and Tarbeck Hall, so if they remember enough of their original lives, they might leap to be free again. He would have to see what happened. If they rejected the idea, he wouldn't even mention anything to his young goodbrother about his relatives' existence.

Rhaegar had been informed that the meeting between Prince Doran and his sister's husband had gone extremely well, which was a relief. Because Doran Martell, even as crippled as he was, was still not a man to cross lightly, and the Red Viper was even worse when a matter of family honor was involved. It was good that the situation was resolved in a friendly manner, because he wouldn't want Elia to be torn between her old family and members of her current one.

Sending a note to the head of his household servants that he wanted to see him, to prepare rooms, including fresh clothing and a bath for the Tarbeck women, Rhaegar turned back to the reports he received from Ser Jamie's company. They were still a couple of days' travel from Winterfell when the raven was sent, so they'd probably arrived by now. And it would be at least three weeks before they reached Castle Black and could send him word of what they'd found, damn it!

Rhaegar hated not knowing what was going on almost as much as Ned did, although, unlike his goodbrother, he didn't know a lot of the men up there by name or face, they were just numbers to him. But the Lord of Winterfell had broken bread and spilled blood with a lot of the men who were on the Wall, so it must be eating him up inside.

_**Randal's Rooms**_

_**The Same Time**_

Arianne Martell was doing her best to keep her excitement from showing. She'd been thrilled when her father had told her of the agreement between her family and the Reyne's. Not only did they have a way to repay that old debt without harming their own standing, but, even more important, she was going to be moving in with Ser Randal and the Princess Daenerys! Her father had already told her that Ser Randal had an almost Dornish attitude to coupling, enjoying more than one woman in his bed at the same time. He wasn't certain about the Princess's attitude, although, remembering the conversation at the wedding feast, Arianne doubted the King's sister was as innocent as she appeared.

It was understood by both her father and herself that she was going to be spending her time in bed with Ser Randal at least, and likely both him and his wife, and Arianne nearly soaked her small clothes as she pictured what they would be having her doing! As it was, even though her face was impassive, her nipples were almost painfully tight, and she had to struggle to keep from moaning as her small clothes rubbed against her eager pussy as she walked.

Finally she reached the door to her new Lady's quarters and, dismissing the guards, she knocked on the door. It was opened immediately by one of the Princess's serving maids, who smiled politely when she recognized Arianne, holding the door open and inviting her in.

Arianne gave the girl a closer look - because, while she was dressed in an appropriate garment, the buttons were askew, and she was extremely flushed, showing that she had dressed hurriedly. Arianne grinned at her, but didn't say anything - it appeared that Princess Daenerys did enjoy the touch of a woman, which boded well for the time she would spend serving her new mistress.

The maid led her toward an open door at the side of the room, and when she got there, Arianne's jaw dropped - because the Princess was sitting in the bath, gloriously nude. Her breasts were above the water, and Arianne felt an uncomfortable urge to take the nipples in her mouth and start suckling. She then realized that she was staring, and looked up at the Princess's face, only to see amusement in her eyes.

The Princess smiled, "Welcome Arianne, I'm just enjoying my afternoon bath, why don't you join me? Jasmine can take care of both of us as easily as just me, after all. She's very good at serving me, you see."

Even if she wasn't Dornish, Arianne would have no trouble at all reading the underlying message. And since taking care of her Princess's needs was one of the things she was really looking forward to, she started unbuttoning her clothing as quickly as she could.

When she was naked, Arianne stood straight, her shoulders back to display herself, only to feel a twinge of worry when Daenerys frowned briefly at seeing the dark curls covering her. Her Lady said, "While you have a very pleasing form, I'm afraid that your covering will have to go, neither my husband or I enjoy the sight of hair in our servant's mouths."

Turning to the servant, who had removed her dress displaying her smooth skin, the Princess said, "As you are bathing my newest attendant, make sure you groom her properly."

The girl, Jasmine? She nodded and took Arianne's hand, helping her into the water. Once the water had coated her curls, the girl took up a shaving soap and worked it into the forest between her legs. Arianne was somewhat worried that she had already displeased her Lady, but the servant's touch was relaxing as she rubbed her, and she started to relax, only to tense again when Jasmine lifted the razor and started shaving her.

Arianne did her best to stay calm and not move, but it was still uncomfortable to have a sharp blade that close to such a sensitive area.

The Princess said softly, "Don't worry, it's only scary the first couple of times, and then you get used to it. I've had Jasmine and Irma keeping themselves clean since before the wedding, and they also keep me trimmed quite nicely. You'll enjoy it, though, my girls swear that it makes another girl's tongue feel even better when they are licking each other. And my husband and I both enjoy watching girls enjoying each other's taste. Do you enjoy the taste of other women, Arianne?"

Arianne was surprised that the Princess asked her that question, that she was being so open about sex at all, she thought it was only those raised in Dorne's civilized environment that had the proper attitude about enjoying their bodies. She was glad, though, because it meant she wouldn't have to be discrete when in private. But her Princess asked her a question, and so she raised her face to look at her, "Yes, Princess Daenerys, I enjoy the taste of both men and women in my mouth; and I'm really looking forward to being allowed to serve both you and your husband properly."

The Princess smiled brightly, "I do appreciate that attitude, and my husband will as well, I'm sure. Once Jasmine finishes with you, I'll allow you to start serving me, and if you perform acceptably, I'll allow Jasmine to pleasure you as you pleasure her. Both my husband and I believe that good service should be rewarded, and both Jasmine and Imra, who you will meet later, greatly enjoy our rewards - don't you, Jasmine?"

The girl moved the blade away and nodded, "Yes Mistress, we are both happy with serving you and Ser Reyne, the two of you were the first to make sure we get pleasure from being bedded. And the fact that your husband has shown us the pleasure of giving up our asses, and the joy of being tied to the bed - that just adds to the pleasure you allow us!"

Arianne's eyes widened as the girl spoke. It was like Jasmine was reading her deepest dreams and desires, and she couldn't believe she'd been so lucky! An unconscious moan escaped her lips as she pictured herself tied to the couple's bed, helpless to resist anything they wanted to do to her, imagining her Lord's cock plundering her rear and making her cry out in ecstasy, until she had to beg for a rest, which he didn't give her, just making her use her mouth and tongue to pleasure the Princess and the serving girls until they were satisfied!

Princess Daenerys' chuckle pulled her from her fantasy, and she suddenly realized that Jasmine had finished shaving her, the girl was rinsing away the soap. Arianne couldn't help but marvel at how she looked, her pussy lips were already swollen and eager to be touched, but her Mistress said she had to pleasure her first!

Arianne gave Jasmine a smile, and lowered herself into the water - moving toward her Mistress, who was practically purring as she approached. "Oh, we are going to have such fun together, my girl! I had my suspicions when we talked at my wedding, and I'm glad I was right. My husband is going to enjoy you just as much as I will. I knew you were eager to serve your Lord and Lady as a pampered pet, and that's exactly what we will allow you to do..."

RR & RR & RR

Dany was having a hard time stopping herself from laughing in sheer delight. During the training conversations with her goodsister Elia, the subject of dominant and submissive was discussed a great deal, because Dany knew that she was looking forward to having her Mystery Knight taking control of her and driving her wild with passion. Elia had laughed, saying that the two of them, and Elia's sister-wife Lyanna had something in common then. When Dany winced, saying that she didn't need to know that about her brother, Elia laughed even harder, because that was exactly Rhaegar's reaction about his sister!

The idea had intrigued Daenerys a great deal, because while she fingered herself quite often thinking about kneeling before her Mystery Knight, she never imagined lowering herself like that with Jasmine and Irma. In fact, it was her that took control of her maids when they were together - unless Randal was with them, then Dany was happy to submit to her husband, of course.

From the way Arianne had spoken to her at the wedding feast, and the look in her eyes the next morning, Daenerys was fairly certain that the girl was looking for someone to take control of her. And the way her newest attendant was responding, her suspicions were proved right, and now she was about to enjoy the girl's mouth for the first time!

Lifting herself out of the sunken bath, Dany spread her legs and beckoned Arianne to her. "Come here, my girl, show your Lady that you know how to serve her properly."

The Princess of Dorne was already between her thighs even before Dany finished giving her the order, and Dany looked to see the amusement on Jasmine's face. Her maid was sitting opposite her on the other edge of the tub, lightly stroking her bare pussy as she watched the newest member of the household learn her place.

Dany leaned back, bracing herself on her hands as she looked down at the eager girl between her legs. Arianne showed no nerves or hesitation at all, her tongue started licking immediately, gathering up Dany's juices and swallowing them. Dany looked into her eyes, and held back a snicker; they were glazed with lust, and she wasn't aware of anything but what she was doing.

Dany had seen the same look in both Arya's and Rhaenys' eyes during the Bedding, and knew that a dragon could roar in Arianne's ear right now and the girl would totally ignore it. Not that she had a dragon available at the moment to test her idea. Dany shook her head, getting rid of the ridiculous thoughts, and focused on the licking girl. Arianne had started working her fingers into Dany's pussy, while sucking gently on her swollen lips.

Daenerys moaned lightly; this girl really was very good at pleasuring her, and she knew that Randal was absolutely going to love her submissive attitude! She let out a gasp as Arianne brushed her nub with her tongue, sending bursts of pleasure all through her body! The girl could probably teach her maids about using their mouths properly, either she was naturally talented or she had a lot of experience with her mouth on another girl's pussy. It didn't matter either way, Dany was just enjoying the sensations.

Arianne kept licking and fingering her, and soon Dany was feeling too good to think about anything else. The pleasure kept building and building, the pleasure so intense it was practically painful, until finally the girl took her button between her lips and sucked gently while sliding four fingers inside her. The pleasure finally crashed over her, making Dany see stars behind her eyes as her body shuddered with the explosions of bliss flooding through her.

Dany cried out happily, everything falling away but the way she was feeling, and that was more than fine with her! She was flying, looking down over the Seven Kingdoms, loving the feeling of the warm winds under her wings as she flew. Turning toward the West, she flew above the workers building her new home at Castamere, enjoying their looks of awe when they saw her. Turning away, she felt herself being pulled back to her body, and she sighed, closing her eyes, until she opened them and found herself back in her bath, the pleasure receding as her mind cleared again.

Dany idly wondered what it was that she had been imagining during her climax, but then she shrugged, it probably wasn't that important anyway.

Sitting up, Dany reached down and stroked the Dornish girl's hair, getting her attention. "Very well done, my girl, very, very well done. You've pleased me a great deal, and so you get your reward. Let Jasmine dry you, and the two of you can lay down on the towels and pleasure each other."

Dany was watching the two girls using their mouths on each other when there was a noise from the outer room, and she heard her husband's voice. Smiling widely, she called, "Husband? Come join us in the bath, there is someone you will enjoy meeting."

_**Winterfell**_

_**Near Dusk**_

_**The Same Day**_

The Feast Hall was half full when Ser Jamie Lannister arrived. He had seen his men shown to the barracks where they could clean up and have their mounts tended to, and the Captain of the Stark household guard escorted him to his private quarters, where a serving girl was waiting to help him bathe.

Jamie had let the girl serve him with her mouth, just to relieve some of the tension of the journey, but when she tried to suggest him bedding her? He had sent her on her way and dressed in his freshest clothing. It was going to be nice to have laundry done, and sleep in an actual bed for a change, if only he wasn't beset by all the questions about what was going on back in Kings Landing.

The staff here at Winterfell wasn't discreet in their discussions of the triple wedding, since two of those being wed were members of the Stark family, and the Targaryen had spent the last year at the Red Keep. He didn't feel anything other than a slight relief that the King's daughter was one of the ones married, Jamie was glad to see the last of the hedonistic bitch! Let the young Stark Heir deal with her, it was nothing to him!

The other thing that was concerning Jamie was the rumors of a prophecy floating around. Something about the offspring of the Dragon Wolf and the Wolf Princess, and warning about danger from the North. Nobody seemed to know the exact wording of the prophecy, and he personally doubted it was anything more than the ramblings of a woman drunk on strong wine. But still, there were disquieting whispers of events at the Wall, of mysterious deaths of patrols, and an increase in excursions of the Wildings, trying to get through the Wall. Just what was going on?

Taking a seat at one of the tables where several of his men were eating, Ser Jamie filled his plate and started eating, speaking occasionally to the men around him. They were picking up the same sort of rumors and gossip he was, but they also were hearing that there was a King Behind the Wall again, and that the White Walkers were stirring.

Jamie felt his blood run cold at the word of the White Walkers. He knew that most people in the South regarded them as nothing more than wild rumors and/or ancient myths, but he remembered his grandfather telling him and Tyrion stories of the family history, of the battles that Lann the Clever had taken part in, which had led to the construction of the Wall in the first place. So Jamie closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to the gods he no longer believed in, that the rumors of the White Walkers were just that, rumors. Otherwise, he had a terrific fear that he had led his men north to a bloody death!

Pushing aside the terror he was feeling, Jamie continued eating and conversing with his men, even managing a smile when a couple of them mentioned paying a visit to the local brothel after dinner. Let them get the pleasure they could; who knows how much longer they had to live, after all?

Finishing his meal, he looked around the room for the Captain of the Guard. Catching his eye, Jamie stood and walked over to where the man was standing.

Without preamble, Jamie said, "There have been troubling reports reaching Kings Landing about troubles beyond the Wall, what can you tell me about them?"

The Captain (Jamie hadn't gotten his name) grimaced, rubbing his beard, and said, "Not a lot, to be honest Ser Jamie, and what I do know isn't good at all. Let's go to the Tower and I'll tell you what we know for certain."

Jamie nodded, and he followed the other man out of hall and down several passageways to a tower on the outer wall of the Keep. Walking up several flights of steps, the Guard Captain opened the door to a cramped office, with stacks of paper on the table.

Moving to the table, the Guard said, "We started getting reports about eight months ago, that there were increased attempts by the Wildlings to break through the Wall. The few that were captured alive were insistent that there was somebody calling himself the 'King Beyond the Wall', of all things! What a bunch of nonsense, as if those savages could have anything as civilized as a King!"

Jamie had to restrain himself from striking the man. How could anybody that ignorant have achieved the position he had? Even in the South, the highborn like him were well aware of the various Kings that the Wildlings had crowned since the Age of Heroes. Keeping quiet, he let the man continue.

"Anyway, before we took their heads, the savages were saying that they were seeking help for their King, somebody named Mance Rayder, to drive back the White Walkers. A few of the patrols have vanished out there, which is troubling, but nobody has seen any sign of some monster from a children's tale."

The man rambled on about nothing important for several minutes, before Jamie was able to politely end the conversation and head back to his quarters. He would need to ask around more, and hopefully find somebody who had a brain and wasn't so blinded by his prejudices that he could use it.

Otherwise, he and his men would be going into a potentially deadly situation completely blind, and Jamie Lannister wouldn't allow that!

End Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

**STORY TITLE:** Reyne's Rebirth

**PART:** 09 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION: ** , Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own  
**DISCLAIMER**: None of the characters you recognize belong to me, they all belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY: ** The Lannisters believed they had destroyed the last of the Reyne family during their rebellion. But they were wrong, and in the aftermath of Prince Rhaegar's defeat of Robert Baratheon at the Trident, the last Reyne makes his plans to return.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster

**CATEGORY:** Harem  
**RELATIONSHIPS**: Rhaegar/Lyanna, Rhaegar/Elia Martell, Randal Reyne/Daenerys Targaryen, Randal Reyne/Daenerys Targaryen/Multiple Women  
**RATING:** NC-17

**WORDS**: 7,510  
**SPOILERS:** None, goes AU before Season One of Game of Thrones

**WARNINGS:** If you've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Of course, since we are talking about the Targaryen's, incest as well.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ON TYRION AND TYSHA LANNISTER:** Tyrion met and married Tysha after Tywin was forced into exile, so the lie that she was a whore and the gang rape by the Lannister guardsmen never occurred in this AU.

**BETA'D BY**: Starway Man

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Randal's Rooms**_

_**Twenty minutes after the previous scene (sixth month, 302 AC)**_

Randal Reyne leaned back in the tub, his arm around his wife while Arianne washed him. It was interesting, the contrast in appearance between the Dornish girl and Dany - with his wife so pale and slender, and Arianne almost bronze in coloring, and far more full-figured. He was looking forward to having her breasts in his hands, as he enjoyed her. If Arianne was truly as submissive as she seemed, she would fit in very well.

He felt his wife shift slightly against him and glanced over to see that she had spread her legs, and Jasmine had one hand between Dany's legs, and the water was moving rather suspiciously. Jasmine was supposed to be washing Dany, although she was already completely clean. He suspected that Dany just enjoyed the feel of the girl's hands on her body.

Not that he blamed her, Randal had watched Jasmine bring his wife to climax just with her fingers when her mouth was busy with Imra - she was ridiculously talented in pleasing other women.

At the moment though, Randal was more interested in enjoying Arianne's hands as she rubbed the soap-covered sponge over his body, removing the sweat and dust from his afternoon's work. He had shared a smile with Dany at the way the girl leaped to help him undress, and the way Arianne licked her lips when she saw his uncovered cock for the first time. He was waiting until she finished washing him to experience her mouth, knowing from Dany's smile that the girl was quite good.

Randal had been relieved that Prince Doran had been so reasonable that afternoon - because he hadn't been lying, he had no interest in making an enemy of the man or his brother. Randal knew that he was more than fair with his blade, but that didn't mean he would be eager to face the Red Viper with metal in his hand. By sealing the alliance between the two houses, it turned the man into an ally, and by wiping a portion of the debt, it allowed Prince Doran to maintain the honor of his House without causing difficulty.

And since he had always planned to wipe out part of the debt to get the rest paid, Randal wasn't including that gold in his own plans.

But he was going to have to work on the rationale for having the daughters join him, because the other Houses were probably not going to have the enlightened attitude of the Dornish. Randal had been annoyed at the grip the foolish 'Faith of the Seven' had on the Great Houses - he had thought that it had been mostly confined to the smallfolk, and they could be generally ignored as long as the proper public observances were met.

But no - having the Great Houses in the grip of the Andals' religious nonsense was causing him difficulties he hadn't anticipated, and the fact that Dany was having second thoughts meant that his goal of expanding his family would be delayed. At least she hadn't raised any objections to Larra having his child - but then, Dany and Larra had become close to friends through their written correspondence. Maybe that would be an avenue to consider?

At that point, Randal felt Arianne's hand wrap around his cock and started stroking, breaking his concentration completely. Shaking his head with a slight smile, Reyne could plot and plan later, he sat back and relaxed.

RR & RR & RR

Arianne smiled happily, her hand gripping her new Lord's cock. Her Lady had already shown that she was able to give her what she craved, and from the way that the Princess deferred to her husband, she suspected that her Lady enjoyed the same sort of treatment she did. She already knew that Jasmine loved it when her Lord took control, and it had sent a shiver of excitement throughout Arianne's core when the serving maid mentioned being tied to the bed and taken. She could hardly wait to enjoy it for herself!

And, afterward, if Ser Randal was anything like her other lovers, he would be in a talkative mood... and she'd listen very carefully, because he might say anything that her father could use. As far as she could tell, Doran Martell didn't have any reason to move against the Reynes and the Tarbecks , it was just her father's normal caution and determination to put the family in the most advantageous position possible. Her father had actually expressed approval of the negotiating tack that Ser Randal had taken, allowing both of them to leave the table with their goals met and honor intact.

"I'm enjoying your hand, my girl, but it's time for you to show me what you can do with your mouth," her Lord's voice cut into her thoughts, and Arianne automatically moved to follow his order. Moving closer, Arianne's tongue came out and started licking his shaft, enjoying the way it pulsed under her attention, before wrapping her lips around the bulb. Taking him into her mouth, she started sucking automatically, letting the way he moved guide her. She had enjoyed multiple men in her mouth over the last few years and didn't even need to think about what her body was doing, allowing her to consider the situation she was in.

After the conversation at the wedding feast, and then their silent connection the next morning as Ser Randal and his Lady left the bedding chamber, Arianne knew that she wanted to give herself to both of them. And could tell they both wanted her as well, but she wasn't expecting to get more than a night of fun. It had been a pleasant shock when her father told her of Ser Randal's offer, and she had to restrain herself from hugging him when the man had told her he had agreed to it.

Arianne had been quick to see the benefits of being one of Princess Daenerys' companions for the next few years, even outside the bed-chamber. Developing a friendly relationship with a member of the Royal Family, and other daughters of the Great Houses, would be helpful when she took over from her father.

Father had been amused that Ser Randal was going to be offering other Houses the same offer he'd received, so Arianne would expect to find other daughters of the Great Houses naked in the same bed with her in the future. She was looking forward to it! Especially young Margaery Tyrell, she'd spent a bit of time with the girl after escorting the couples to the bedding chamber, and she had a delightfully filthy imagination!

There was a stirring in the bath and Arianne lifted her head, only to see that Jasmine had moved from her position. But before she could question her, Arianne felt her hands pulled behind her back and held in place by her wrists. She shivered with delight, and then it got even better because Ser Randal put his hands on either side of her head, keeping her still as he started pumping his cock into her mouth.

Arianne gleefully surrendered to her Lord's desires, relaxing her mouth and throat as much as she could and letting him take his pleasure. She was greatly enjoying the feelings he was pulling from her, and then she felt Jasmine's fingers sliding into her pussy and rubbing her, and it was all Arianne could do not to collapse from the sensations!

She sucked him as her Lord pumped in and pulled back, her whole body rocking with pleasure, and when he pushed all the way in and exploded in her mouth? Everything she was feeling pulled together in her belly and shot through her, triggering the greatest explosion of pleasure she'd ever experienced. Somehow Arianne managed to keep him in her mouth and swallow everything, but she had no idea how.

At last, he finished and pulled back, and Arianne collapsed against his leg, her body quaking as she rode the waves of pleasure, until everything faded away, leaving her with a blissful smile on her face.

Distantly she heard her Lady chuckle, "And just think, my girl, we have all night to play. Now, get up and get yourself cleaned, it's almost time for dinner!"

RR & RR & RR

_**Winterfell**_

_**After Breakfast**_

_**The Next Day**_

Jamie Lannister had risen early, still shaken by what he had learned the night before, but he'd managed to conceal his thoughts and feelings from his men as he joined them for breakfast. He wasn't happy that several of the men were showing obvious signs of being hungover, but after riding hard for so long, he wasn't going to say anything - yet.

Finishing his breakfast, he got one of the servants to give him directions to the stables. Jamie knew that the Starks would treat his mounts well, but still wanted to see for himself.

After seeing to the horses, and talking briefly to the groom, Jamie walked out to the courtyard, attracted by the sound of swords ringing together. He watched briefly as two young boys, brothers by the look of them, swung at each other. They were clearly just starting to learn how to use the blade, the edges were dulled and the points blunted to avoid them hurting each other.

The boys were being watched by a young man - he was maybe seven and ten years old, just showing his first beard, who called out pointers to the boys, who he called Bran and Rick. Hearing the names, Jamie realized that these must be Lord Stark's two youngest sons, and the brothers of Robb, who took the harpy off his hands. He automatically felt friendlier to the young boys, and stepped closer, watching the way they moved.

The older boy, Bran (Brandon?) he assumed, was good at keeping moving, dodging his younger brother's attempts at strikes, but his skill with the sword was dangerously weak. Against an actual opponent, the boy would be dead before he could do his fancy footwork. The younger boy, Rickon if Jamie remembered correctly, was enthusiastic, but that could be just as dangerous as his brother's timidness.

When the two boys broke apart, he stepped fully into view. The two young boys stared at him in awe; apparently, they recognized his uniform, while the young man looked at him warily. Walking forward, Jamie smiled reassuringly, "My apologies for intruding. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I was curious when I heard the sounds of the swords clashing."

The young man relaxed slightly, "They wanted to practice what they've been learning, so they can show their father when he returns from Kings Landing. I'm Lord Theon Greyjoy, Heir to the Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands."

The squidling extended his hand, and Jamie took it with a smile. So, this was the hostage? Jamie hadn't been involved in putting down the Greyjoy rebellion, he and his troop were too far away, but word had filtered through the ranks. "Ser Jamie Lannister, brother of Lord Tyrion, Lord of Casterly Rock."

With the formalities out of the way, Theon introduced the young boys and sent them on their way, saying he would see them that afternoon, after their lessons with Master Cassel for more practice.

When they were alone, Theon looked at him curiously, "If I may ask, what brings one of the King's Knights so far north? King Rhaegar tends to let us handle our own security."

Jamie nodded, "True. But from what I understand, we were sent here because Lord Stark was concerned about reports he'd been receiving, and we were the closest to Winterfell."

The younger man frowned, and Jamie waited quietly for him to speak. "I can understand that, I suppose… there's something going on behind the Wall, and whatever it is, it's scaring the shit out of people. We've already caught and executed four deserters from the Watch this year, all of them terrified out of their minds and babbling about the White Walkers returning. And the Wildlings seem a lot more organized when they try to get through the Wall. Saying that there's a King Beyond the Wall again."

"Yes. That's what I heard as well, but the guard captain seemed to think it was all nonsense," Jamie said, as neutrally as possible, although he noticed that Lord Theon grimaced at the mention of the man.

"Well, if you're referring to the same man I think you are, I'm not surprised. He doesn't have the intelligence or imagination to realize that there might be things besides men walking around, beyond the Wall. I've never been there, but I know that it's not just Wildlings we are keeping out - you don't need to build a seven hundred foot wall, just for that!"

Anything else Greyjoy was going to say was interrupted by the sounds of horses coming toward them. Jamie looked over and saw a handful of grooms leading the horses, with several knights walking beside them, all with wide smiles on their faces.

Jamie was surprised to see a savage smile on Theon's face, and asked, "You seem pleased to see the men returning. Can I ask why?"

"They were sent to capture that accursed rapist Ramsay Snow, the Bastard of the Dreadfort! He's been raping and killing for over a year, and it seems they've finally caught him. I tell you, the man was a fucking monster! He and his Bastard's Boys would flay men alive, and then rape and kill their wives and daughters in front of the corpse. The men wouldn't be back unless they were successful, and that means that the rapist and his friends are hanging from a tree somewhere, or else fed to his dogs. Either way, he's dead, and that makes me happy!"

There wasn't anything Jamie could say to that, so he just nodded. Capturing and executing a mad dog like that is always something to be celebrated. Seeing that Lord Theon was distracted by the new arrivals, he quickly said his farewells and headed to find a place to write his report to the King.

RR & RR & RR

_**Kings Landing**_

_**Family Dining Room**_

_**Breakfast Time**_

King Rhaegar shared an amused glance with his wives as their goodbrother and Princess Daenerys arrived at breakfast, accompanied by Princess Arianne. Ser Randal and his wife were completely composed, while the Dornish Princess seemed dazed, with a dreamy smile on her face that didn't fade even as she ate. None of the others seemed to be paying attention, though - the conversation was on Ned and his family leaving to return to Winterfell the next morning.

Elia leaned in and softly said, "Husband, if you and Lyanna didn't keep me so satisfied, I'd be very tempted to slide into Ser Randal's bed... just to find out just what he did to my niece to give her that smile."

Lyanna laughed quietly but nodded, which made Rhaegar chuckle. He was well aware they were both teasing him, although he was slightly curious as to how his sister and her husband had managed to sate the Dornish Princess. His smile faded as he thought about how he was going to approach the conversation with his goodbrother.

Rhaegar had met with the two Tarbeck women not long after they had arrived at the Keep, and gently explained why he had them brought to him. The old women had nearly collapsed in tears when he told them of the survival of Ser Randal's parents, and that he would be telling Ser Randal in the morning and ask if he wanted to meet them. Rhaegar was confident that his goodbrother would be eager to meet more family, considering how much he emphasized rebuilding the Reyne family.

As they finished eating, Rhaegar leaned forward and said, "Ser Randal? If you and your wife would stay behind? I need to speak with you about something that you might find... interesting."

His goodbrother looked up at him with an expression of curiosity on his face before he nodded and returned to his meal.

_**After the meal**_

The King walked into his solar, followed by his wives and Ser Randal and Daenerys. Taking a seat at his desk, Rhaegar said, "When you were growing up, Ser Randal, did your mother ever mention any sisters or aunts?"

Randal looked surprised, but nodded, "Yes, Your Grace. She had two older sisters, Rohanne and Cyrelle - who were killed in the Sack of Tarbeck Hall. May I ask why you are bringing up such a painful subject, Your Grace?"

"Because your mother was mistaken. Her sisters did not die - they survived the Sack, and I just discovered yesterday afternoon that the two of them were forced into taking vows as Silent Sisters."

His goodbrother's reaction was heartening, as a look of honest excitement spread across his face, and it looked like Randal was barely restraining himself from leaping to his feet. "My aunts are truly alive? Where are they? Are they in the Sept? Can you get me permission to visit?" Randal's questions were coming almost faster than he could hear, and Rhaegar had to laugh, especially at the look of shock on Daenerys' face!

"Of course you can see them, my goodbrother. As soon as I found out, I contacted the High Septon, and your aunts are waiting anxiously to see you. I'll take you and Daenerys to them right now, if you like?"

Ser Randal was on his feet before the words left his lips, his hand gripping Dany's and the man was bouncing like a little boy on his name-day.

Standing, Rhaegar gestured for his wives to stay behind and he left the room, his sister and Randal right behind him. He missed the conspiratorial smiles on his wives' faces as they looked at each other, and probably would have been worried if he'd seen them.

RR & RR & RR

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Princess Arianne's Quarters**_

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

The Princess had been surprised to see the two of them show up at her door, but quickly invited them in. Elia took the lead since it was her idea, but Lyanna had been just as curious so she wasn't hard to convince.

It only took a few minutes of polite chat before Elia leaned forward and said, "So, it was obvious that you enjoyed your time with Ser Randal, tell us all about it!"

Arianne looked surprised for a second before she grinned. "Oh, it was fantastic. But a story like that needs to be enjoyed in the bath, where our small clothes don't get in the way of our enjoyment."

Standing, Arianne called for one of the serving maids to prepare a bath for the three of them, before going to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of wine and three glasses. She poured a glass for each of them and took a sip before she said, "The bath will be ready in a minute or two, so let's get out of these stupid clothes!"

Arianne started unbuttoning her dress, showing that she had forgone her small clothes, but what Lyanna found more interesting was that she had also removed all her hair between her legs. She knew that there had to be a story there, especially since the serving girls who Ser Randal had bedded before his wedding had also been hairless.

Elia wasted no time in removing her own clothing, and Lyanna only hesitated for an instant, her Northern upbringing raising its head again, even after so many years sharing her life and bed with her Dornish sister wife. But she was soon just as naked as the other two women and carrying her glass of wine to the bath where she was surprised to see Elia's maid, Mysa, was waiting with the two maids belonging to Ser Randal and Daenerys.

Settling into the steaming water, Lyanna grinned at the younger girl and said, "So, we are in the tub, tell us what happened!"

Arianne smiled, "From the minute I knocked on the door and Jasmine," she gestured to the girl washing Lyanna, "opened it, I knew I was going to be in for a wild time. Mostly because it was obvious that Jasmine had tossed on her dress in an awful hurry, and I was right! I heard my Lady calling me through an open door, so I went to her, to find her soaking in the tub. She invited me to join her, so I quickly stripped down and then..."

Arianne had the two of them, and Irma and Mysa, fascinated by the time she finished describing what had happened; and Lyanna had to admit it did sound extremely exciting, sexually speaking. She didn't quite have the same reaction Elia did to hearing about how Ser Randal had used her mouth while Jasmine was holding her wrists, but she did understand why the girl enjoyed it so much.

In fact, all of them were excited that the maids had to take a break from washing to use their mouths to get them calmed down enough to hear the rest of the story.

After the maids had finished, Arianne smirked, "And, believe it or not, that was just the beginning! We all had to get dressed and go to dinner, which was absolutely beautiful torture because my Lady was whispering in my ear the whole time about what she and my Lord were going to be doing to me when we returned to his chambers."

Arianne picked up her glass and took a sip of the wine before continuing, "We no sooner got back to the room when my Lord ordered me to remove the dress, and he called Jasmine and Irma into the room. The two of them were already naked and smiling eagerly, they knew what was about to happen.

"My Lord had the two of them, as well as my Lady, who had also removed her dress, sit on the side of the bed with their legs spread. My Lord smacked me on the ass, and had me get down on my hands and knees and crawl over to the bed. When I got to Jasmine, he ordered me to sit up and put my hands behind my back - and before I knew it, he had used his belt to tie them together, and then I had to use my mouth to make each of the women climax before I could serve him!

"I did my best of course, but without being able to use my hands, it was difficult. Especially since I heard my Lord telling them to do their best not to cum and they would get a reward!"

Lyanna turned to Jasmine with a raised eyebrow, and the girl laughed, "The reward was that Princess Daenerys would use her mouth on us if we lasted long enough. Which we did, but just barely."

That wasn't what Lyanna was expecting to hear, at all. And from the surprised expression on her face, Elia wasn't expecting it either. Unless it was something that Ser Randal wanted her to do? She could easily see her niece happily submitting to the other girls, if it pleased her husband.

Arianne was still telling the story, though, so Lyanna focused on what the girl was saying - it was more than a little exciting.

"As Jasmine said, it took a lot of work on my part, but I managed to pleasure all three women, and then my Lord had the three of them playing on the bed while he moved behind me and started rubbing his cock on my pussy. Of course, I was already drenched and ready for whatever he wanted - and he didn't disappoint me, not at all!"

Arianne chuckled, "I've never been stretched the way he stretched me, and my Lord moved so that he was touching every sensitive spot in my pussy. I was really enjoying the way he was taking me, and starting to move with him, to get him even deeper - when he grabbed the belt around my wrists, and pulled me upright! It was incredible, the feeling of his cock spearing me, and when he used his other hand to spank me? I lost it! I'd never cum as hard in my life as I did right then, I lost all sense of what was going on... I just knew that I was feeling pleasure I'd never felt before, and never wanted it to end."

Lifting her glass of wine, Arianne took a sip, "And you know what? It didn't end, not for a long while afterward. Because just as I was starting to recognize where I was and what was happening, I felt something wet being rubbed around my back hole, and then his finger was rubbing the muscle before sliding it inside me. Now, I'd never had anything in there before, and I was really curious - but scared at the same time, who wouldn't be? But then he started moving his finger around and stretching me out, and there wasn't any pain, so I started relaxing.

Arianne smiled slightly, remembering the night before. "It was getting to where I was enjoying his fingers, and then I felt a woman's fingers touching my pussy, rubbing me and getting me worked up again. It was a surprise since I thought that my Lady was busy with the two girls, but she was the one who was fingering me. I didn't have time to really enjoy it, because my Lord had worked the other three fingers into my bottom, and was stretching me out.

"It felt really unusual, but I was starting to enjoy it, it was just so... nasty! He added the fourth finger, and was pumping them in and out, while still spanking me - and I swear I drenched the Myrish carpet under me, I was so wet! But then I felt fingers rubbing my pussy, and looked down to see my Lady had gotten off the bed and was kneeling in front of me. Princess Daenerys grinned at me, and then moved so she was kissing me, and at the same time she worked two fingers into my pussy. It was incredible, the feeling of being filled front and back... but then my Lord pulled his fingers out, and I felt the head of his cock pressing against me. I tried to relax, because he was so big and I was nervous, but my Lady's fingers were making me feel so good that he was able to push into my bottom easily."

Lyanna closed her eyes, as she pictured the scene. It was easy enough to visualize; she'd been in a similar situation countless times over the years, her husband filling her ass as her sister wife worked her fingers into her pussy, and she had loved it every time! Hearing Elia moan softly, Lyanna opened her eyes and glanced over, seeing that her sister wife was just as affected as she was... oh, she knew that Rhaegar was going to be in for a pleasant surprise later on, when they caught up with him!

A louder moan pulled her attention to the other woman and Lyanna grinned. Arianne was leaning back in the tub, her fingers playing with her nipples, pinching them as she rubbed her legs together under the water. Lyanna kept quiet, waiting for the girl to continue, which she did.

"I couldn't believe how full I felt, with my Lord taking my ass, and my Lady plunging all four fingers into my pussy at the same time. But then my Lord reached around and fondled my tits, his hands rough as he played with them. He would pull and pinch them, shooting pleasure all through me, and then my Lady would lick and suck them until it just got to be too much, and everything overwhelmed me. The last thing I remember was feeling my Lord swelling in my ass, and then his seed flooding me before everything went black!

Arianne opened her eyes and grinned, "That was just the start of the night, though - it was hours later before we fell asleep, and he had me using my mouth on the women again as he took them. And in the end, my Lord ordered me to lick his cum from all three of their pussies. I'm sure I was still smiling when I fell asleep, I know my Lady and the other girls were!"

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Private Guest Quarters**_

_**The Same Time**_

Dany smiled softly as she watched her husband, usually so strong and in control, break down and cry tears of happiness as Randal embraced the two old women. They were just as teary-eyed, so it wasn't that big a surprise, as the three of them were talking at once. From what she could make out, her husband was apologizing for not knowing they had survived and getting them out of there, while his aunts were trying to soothe him.

They had been like that for several minutes, almost from the instant that the door opened. Her husband had introduced her to his aunts, and then they were lost to everything else. Dany made a note to ensure that rooms were included for the two of them at Castamere because she doubted that they would be able to make the trip across the sea to Braavos to see their younger sister. Of course, with Tywin Lannister now dead, depending on her health - her good-mother might just be willing to make the trip. It would be something to discuss with her husband.

Dany shared a look with her brother, and was glad to see that the King was just as affected as she was. Her brother very rarely showed his true feelings, keeping his kingly mask in place, but she could see that he was happy to have brought about the reunion between the three of them.

Seeing the family happily reuniting, Dany wondered - was it possible that Viserys was still alive? She had almost no memories of her older brother, and what she did remember frightened her, but the man was still part of her family and it was only natural to wonder. She knew that her father had succumbed to the madness again and died many years ago, but hadn't heard anything about her brother. The King had made it clear that he wasn't comfortable discussing Viserys, so she couldn't ask him. Perhaps she could have a word with Varys?

Finally, her husband and his aunts broke apart, and Randal gestured for her to join them. Dany walked forward, noticing that the King had stepped out the door, giving them some privacy.

_**The Red Keep**_

_**King Rhaegar's Solar**_

_**Later That Morning**_

Rhaegar had just sat down and reached for the first of the reports that needed his attention, when the door opened. He looked up in surprise because nobody was supposed to be able to get in without being announced, but then he saw who it was and relaxed. His wives were walking through the door and Lyanna closed and locked it. He was about to ask them what they needed when the two of them started removing their clothing.

Rhaegar just smiled at the predatory look on the two women's faces, before he stood up, moving around the desk.

Elia said, "Husband, the two of us found out why my niece was in such a daze this morning. And if you don't want the two of us to track down Ser Randal and ask for the same treatment, you need to put the same smile on our faces, right now!"

"Have I ever failed my loves?" Rhaegar laughed as he reached for the two of them, the reports could wait!

_**Casterly Rock**_

_**The Lord's Solar**_

_**Later That Day**_

Tyrion Lannister looked up with a smile, as his wife knocked lightly on the door frame. He waved her in, "Just a moment, love. I'm almost finished."

Tysha walked gingerly toward the offered seat, her hand resting on her swollen belly. As she lowered herself into the chair, she sighed, "Tyrion, I love you, you know that. But if you want another babe, you can carry the next one yourself!"

The dwarf laughed and set the letter he was reading aside. Moving from behind his desk, Tyrion leaned up and kissed her, "Don't worry, Tysha - two is more than enough, I already promised you that. And the King is going to be sending Maester Marwyn to assist when the time comes. Besides, I don't really think my hips are wide enough to give birth!"

Tysha laughed, "No, probably not. But what's wrong? You don't usually spend this much time with your raven messages."

Tyrion grimaced, "Nothing good, I'm afraid. Mostly reports of trouble in the North, and Jamie is on his way there, if he isn't there already."

Tysha nodded, she was aware that her husband's older brother was one of the few members of his family that he was on good terms with. Jamie and his Aunt Genna were the only ones to actually treat Tyrion with any sort of kindness as a child, and he'd never forgotten that. Well, there was also his Uncle Gerion, but from what she'd heard he was a fourth son who'd cared little what Tywin Lannister thought - and left to seek out the family's ancestral sword, Brightroar...

"Is there any information about what the trouble is? And will it affect us?" Tysha asked worriedly. Even after all these years, she wasn't completely comfortable with her status as Lady of the Rock, what with her background as a crofter's daughter - and most of the highborn having little respect for her marriage.

"Apparently the White Walkers are back, and I really hope that such rumors are wrong. Not only because I won't be able to jape about grumpkins and snarks anymore, but because if those ice monsters really are there, the troubles they'll cause won't stay behind the Wall for long! I'm going to need to put the word out to start recruiting more men, raise levies and whatnot. Because if the Walkers manage to get through the Wall, we're going to need every advantage we can get."

"The White Walkers? They are real?"

Tyrion nodded grimly, "Oh, they're real alright, or at least they were. I've read the family legends from when they marched before, roughly eight thousand years ago. Do you remember hearing about the Long Night? That's when it happened, and it took the combined armies of the First Men from all over Westeros to drive them back, and raise the Wall. Thousands were killed then, and the Seven Kingdoms are a lot more populous now, so who knows how many would die this time..."

There wasn't much she could say to that, and Tyrion knew that. He loved his wife dearly and had since the first time he saw her, but her family didn't have the history the Lannister's did. So Tysha couldn't understand the bone-deep terror he felt even thinking about those monsters breaking through the Wall! And there was so little Valyrian steel to be found in this day and age, would they be able to force the enemy back this time?

Shoving the dark thoughts aside by force of will, Tyrion smiled, "Well, there's nothing to be gained by worrying too much about it now. And I'm sure that Aunt Genna has the servants bringing the food out, so we'd better get down there to the feast hall."

Tysha grimaced, "Don't remind me, husband. I love your father's sister dearly, but I don't need more lectures on how to get through a pregnancy. - I've done it before, and far more recently than she has!"

Tyrion shook his head with a smile. His aunt tried to run him and Tysha the way she ran her late husband, and it drove her crazy that he wouldn't bend, so she tried to turn Tysha into a younger version of her, which his wife didn't appreciate. But they'd get through it, they always did.

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Lord Stark's Rooms**_

_**Later That Evening**_

Ned looked around the room, checking to make sure that everything was packed for the trip back to Winterfell. Yes, his servants were good at what they did, and the steward wasn't the type to make such mistakes - but the Lord of Winterfell still liked checking for mistakes, as no man was infallible

He had enjoyed visiting with his sister and her husband, but he was also anxious to get back home, to the North. It just didn't feel right, lazing around in the warmer weather while the Old Gods alone knew what was happening behind the Wall. Ned didn't know why, but he couldn't shake the feeling that things were worse than Benjen and the other men knew up there, and Winterfell was in deadly peril. Which meant that he and his family were going to be right in the middle of whatever was happening, and who would lead them if he fell?

Ned was doing his best to keep his face impassive, but it was damned difficult. For so many years he'd looked on Robb as his Heir to the office of Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, but now the boy was going to be staying behind with his wife, the damned Crown Princess, and daughter of the King! Not that he had any objection to the girl Robb had married; Rhaenys was quite a beauty, and fiery enough to keep Robb busy and amused for years. And he didn't object to the possibility of grandchildren, either.

But it still left the Quiet Wolf without an Heir that was old enough to take over, if need be. It would take Bran or Rickon a long time to learn the duties and skills needed...

Well, at least Aemon would be staying in the North, and with his cousin Arya as his new wife, it would ensure that Stark blood remained at Winterfell. If they could hold back whatever it was long enough, he could start teaching his sister's boy all that he needed to know, and name Aemon Regent until either Bran or Rickon were old enough to take over. Something to think about...

Catelyn was having the same problem, leaving Robb and Sansa behind - but not for the same reasons as him, Ned didn't think. Sansa had always been more like Cat in personality, showing the Tully side, while Arya was almost pure Stark from the moment she left the nipple. Ned knew that Arya had driven her mother to distraction quite a few times, and he had to hide his laughter because she was reminding him so much of Lyanna at the same age.

Although, at least Lyanna had waited until she was fully grown before deciding to get married!

Ned still had to suppress the urge to threaten his nephew for defiling Arya that way... never mind that from what he'd heard, it was his sweet and innocent daughter (HA!) who'd been the one to tumble the lad, instead. He just didn't want or need to think about how his daughter was wedded and bedded so young.

Never mind what he and Robert had been doing at that age, that was different!

Taking another look around the room, Ned nodded in satisfaction; there was nothing left behind. He could hear the family laughing from the common room and so put a slight smile on his face; it wouldn't do to have them worrying about things they couldn't control.

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Randal and Daenerys's Rooms**_

_**Later That Night**_

Randal smiled down at his sleeping wife, cuddled naked against him. It was just the two of them in bed this evening, and they had loved each other several times before Dany had to plead for a rest. He didn't mind, he was still so happy about finding a family he didn't know about!

Randal had spent part of the afternoon, while his aunts were resting, writing to his parents, to tell them what he had discovered. And then he and Dany had written to Larra, knowing that she would be just as thrilled as they were. He had taken several of the gold dragons that he'd found in Baelish's office and gave them to his aunts so they could replace the clothing and other items that had been ruined when they were captured. It wouldn't give them back the years they'd lost, but it was a start.

The King had asked him if they were going to be joining the rest of the family for dinner, but a quick look at his aunts told him that they weren't ready to be around that many people yet, never mind their vows of silence and abstention from worldly affairs. Rhaegar had just nodded and given orders for their dinner to be served in the room they were in. Randal did wonder why the King had given him an amused look, but the man seemed to be extremely relaxed, so he didn't worry about it.

The dinner conversation was fairly stiff at first, until Randal had asked the two old women if they wanted to join his family at Castamere when it was rebuilt, and staying with him until then if he could arrange it. Fortunately, they had immediately accepted. They had spent the rest of the meal exchanging stories, with Dany telling the story of the Tournament and their courtship. Randal was glad that Dany had been comfortable enough to join the conversation, but then, she had been raised to be comfortable in any social situation, so it wasn't a surprise. His aunts had taken to his wife right away, wanting to know if she was pregnant yet. Dany had just laughed and said if she wasn't, it wasn't for lack of trying, which made the old women laugh.

It was going to be strange, getting to know two women who had, until this morning, existed only as stories his mother had told. Of course, it was more difficult for his aunts, because they had no idea that any of their family had escaped the massacre back then. They were both writing to his mother, and hopefully his letter would get there first to prepare her for the missives. Otherwise, the shock might be hard for the old Lady Reyne to take.

At least tomorrow would hopefully be calmer, Randal had had a meeting with two of the families that had told him they would be able to pay their old debts in full. He would still offer them a place in the Alliance and waiving part of the debt, just so nobody would feel slighted; but would not be suggesting they send a daughter to join them.

Of course, the gold those families were providing was already destined to be sent to the Iron Bank, thanks to Baelish's schemes, but that couldn't be helped. Randal grimaced, at this rate he'd end up having to take over those brothels himself just to keep the gold flowing to pay the existing debts!

That was something he needed to discuss with Dany... unless he could find somebody he trusted to take them over? It was unfortunate that the only men he was that friendly with were Robb and the King, and he couldn't see either of them being willing to run a brothel!

Yes, well. Something to think about in the morning, he needed to get some sleep right now.

End Chapter Nine


End file.
